Renaissances
by clairou
Summary: La menace de Voldemort se faisant de plus en plus sentir, des alliers jusqu'à présent discrets de l'Ordre vont se faire connaître et proposer de former une nouvelle génération de combattants.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Renaissances

Auteur : Clairou

Genre : C'est à dire que je ne sais pas encore.

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR. Aucun gain d'argent avec cette fanfic.

Rating : M Sexe explicite. Homophobes, passez votre chemin. Pour les couples, je garde le secret, il y en aura trois principaux. Je précise que ce ne sera pas un Draco/Voldemort même si certaines scènes peuvent paraîtrent ambiguës, ni un Ginny/Harry d'ailleurs.

Note : L'histoire se déroule pendant la 7eme année.

Je crois que je m'attaque à plus gros que moi avec cette histoire, mais je pense que je vais bien finir par l'achever, même si c'est dans 10ans.

Je crois que j'ai tout dit alors… Let's begin.

* * *

**Renaissances**

Prologue :

Lucius Malfoy surgit de sous l'arcade et s'arrêta un instant pour embraser la grande salle d'un regard froid et empressé avant de reprendre dédaigneusement sa marche altière vers les trois autres. Et Draco sentit son orgueil l'enivrer en remarquant le léger envenimement des pupilles déjà agitées de son géniteur.

Ah !... Malfoy père. La tête haute. Les traits droits… Quelle joie de deviner sa colère. De l'avoir doublé aux yeux du Lord… Quelle joie de ne plus être regardé en lâche, en couard. Le Lord le savait ! Le Lord l'avait remarqué lui, que le petit garçon vaniteux était mort il y a longtemps. Oui, le Lord l'avait remarqué. Et il jugeait Draco comme un homme, et non comme un gamin. Ni comme un morveux !...

Et maintenant, maintenant que Draco était accepté à une réunion des Quatres, avant même d'avoir fêté ses dix huit ans... Maintenant Lucius devrait bien accepter de juger son fils à sa juste valeur, comme le Lord.

Le Lord… Le Lord. C'était marrant comme toutes les pensées tourbillonnaient autour du mage noir en ce moment. La mort du vieux fou n'avait été que l'étincelle qui met le feu aux poudres. L'allumette, celle-là qui avait tout embrasé, elle se tenait ici... Draco eut un regard vers sa droite. Il fallait avouer que Voldemort avait une personnalité plutôt… marquante.

Les pupilles grises du jeune homme glissèrent sur les courbes cascadeuses du tissu vert sombre que portait l'homme. Le Lord noir était là, à moins d'un mètre, vêtu d'une cape vaporeuse négligemment jetée sur ses épaules frêles et fraîches, dévoilant la chute féminine de son cou, de ses clavicules. Il avait la silhouette fine et élancée d'un jeune noisetier ; le maintient naturellement droit et noble d'un chêne ; le visage sévère et souple du cuir tanné.

Ses bras étaient écartés de son corps, paumes vers le plafond dans un geste ample, leste et lumineux. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge claire. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses narines dilatées. Comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de l'atmosphère, incruster chaque odeur, chaque émotion sur sa peau cendrée. Tom Marvolo Riddle, si puissant que la magie pouvait crépiter le long de ses doigts fins si tel était le désir de leur propriétaire.

Le Lord aspira délicatement une bouffée d'air, et la rejeta plus lentement. Draco s'obligea à détacher ses yeux des longues mains du mage et les reporta sur son visage. Celui-ci ouvrit ses paupières livides et abaissa son regard brûlant sur les quatre mangemorts. Son expression se fit plus affamée et étrangement cupide tandis que ses pupilles bondissaient d'un personnage à l'autre. Draco se sentit soudainement inconfortable : il n'aimait pas cette lueur barbare sur le visage si serein du mage. Elle lui rappelait sa première rencontre avec lui. Elle lui rappelait un aspect de Voldemort qu'il ne voulait pas connaître une seconde foi, qu'il préférait oublier. Le souvenir du goût du…

« - C'est bon de vous voir tous réunis. »

La phrase résonna dans la salle. Sa voix était timbrée entre le chant d'un baryton et le sifflement rauque d'un serpent. Mais étrangement, elle avait des intonations plus aiguës sur certaines voyelles. C'était comme un son indéniablement hypnotique et, à ce moment précis, plutôt viscéral. Le Lord inspira une deuxième bouffée d'oxygène qu'il délecta. Il abaissa brusquement ses bras et Draco le vit violemment se retourner vers lui. Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se tordre lorsque le mage s'approcha lentement, comme une hyène tourne autour d'un morceau de boucherie. Un frisson de terreur –à moins que ça ne soit d'excitation- lui électrisa la nuque lorsque les pupilles rouges feu se plantèrent dans son regard cendré. Le Lord le fixa pendant ce qui lui sembla être un éternel battement de cils, puis il se détourna.

Il retrouva alors sa frénésie habituelle et descendit rapidement les marches de l'estrade. Arrivant devant les Quatres, il s'immobilisa soudain et fit volte face avant de revenir plus brusquement encore. Sa démarche vive et ample laissait comme des tourbillons de tissus verts et gris dans son sillage. Draco se fit subitement la remarque qu'il ressemblait à un fauve. Un jeune félin en cage… D'ailleurs, comme pour confirmer son idée, le mage se ramassa sur lui-même et bondit toutes griffes dehors vers Bellatrix. Il s'immobilisa subitement juste devant elle, aussi digne que jamais et un doigt inquisiteur se pointa sourdement sur la peau livide sur front de la femme.

Au plus grand étonnement de Draco, celle-ci ne paraissait pas le moins du monde déstabilisée. Au contraire, elle semblait jouir de cette subite proximité avec le Lord. Et le sourire qu'elle affichait à présent était plutôt… carnivore. Le jeune homme sentit un second frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale et se promit de ne faire confiance à aucun des Quatres. Si chacun d'eux cachait un sourire comme celui-ci derrière un masque de froideurs ou de sympathie, et pire que tout : de beauté…

Bellatrix Lestrange : grande, droite, tentatrice, charnelle… Sa peau si pâle et presque cadavérique, violacée autour de pupilles ébène. Ses traits aquilins incarnaient des siècles et des siècles d'aristocratie de sang pur : fins, nobles, droits. Sa longue chevelure ondulée semblait tellement noire qu'elle en devenait métallique… et chaude. Et ses lèvres, ses lèvres allongées et pulpeuses, d'un carmin si sanguin qu'elles en paraissaient venimeuses. Ses formes étaient excitantes, désirées… et interdites. Ou du moins, fortement déconseillées si l'on devait se fier à l'état de ses derniers amants en liste. Elle transpirait de mesquineries et de séduction. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que son sourire ne surprenait pas tant Draco. Elle était tous ce que les hommes avaient toujours désiré chez une femme, et elle le savait. Quoi de plus…

« - TOI ! TOI ! » hurla soudain le Lord à Bellatrix. « QU'AS-TU À ME DIRE… HEIN ?! »

Mais presque simultanément, il se détourna de la femme, coupant cour à la question. Il fixait à présent les yeux abîmes de Snape. Et le défi pouvait se lire sur son visage tandis qu'il le rapprochait de celui impénétrable du mangemorts. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, un fil de nuit reliant l'intensité de leurs deux regards, puis le Lord sembla satisfait. Il se détourna de nouveau pour s'immobiliser devant l'estrade.

Draco songea soudain au comique de la situation : lui-même, nouvelle recrue, se tenait sur la scène ; à ses pieds était le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, grotesquement figé dans une position d'écoute comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur la touche off ; et par derrière se dressaient les mangemorts les plus redoutés : les Quatres, tel qu'on les appelait ici. Non seulement Draco dominait tout le monde, mais en plus son père était à ses pieds ! Depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait ! Son père, qui restait en bas de l'échelle tandis que lui, le fils, gravissait les échelons pour rejoindre le Lord…

Dès que l'image de Voldemort lui traversa l'esprit, ses pupilles furent irrémédiablement attirées par l'image du Lord. Une foi de plus, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait du être beau. Et à quel point il pouvait encore l'être. Et comme pour vérifier cette pensée, le mage lui fit soudain un sourire charmeur et se remit doucement en mouvement comme un pantin perclus d'arthrose qui sort enfin de son placard poussiéreux. Il se retourna donc mécaniquement vers les Quatres et répéta sa question d'une voix plus douce et calme, moins sifflante, comme s'il n'avait pas eut d'absence :

« - Alors Bellatrix, qu'as-tu à me dire ? »

Un court silence s'installa avant que le timbre chaud et grave de la femme ne s'élève dans le sanctuaire:

« - Je devrais te…

- _Et toi ! _» Coupa sèchement Voldemort en se tournant vers Lucius. « _Qu'as-tu à me dire ?_ »

Il se fit plus empoisonné :

« - Tu as beaucoup de choses à me justifier, n'est ce pas ? »

Draco éclata de joie perverse lorsqu'il vit son père courber douloureusement l'échine.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- MAÎTRE ! »

Lucius se courba un peut plus, incapable de soutenir le regard incandescent. Ses mains se mirent furieusement à trembler. Draco devina que toute la mise en scène du mage noir n'avait eut pour seul et unique but que de les mener à _cette_ discution qui allait se dérouler à présent devant ses yeux ébahis.

« - Je… je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Maître. »

Un voyant d'alarme tinta dans l'esprit du fils. Pourquoi son père se mettait-il soudain à chanceler ? Il n'était quand même pas terrifié à ce point par le Lord ? Et son tremblement s'intensifia encore lorsque le mage glissa vers lui. Celui qui avait habituellement la tête haute et le regard méprisant semblait sur le point de se pisser dessus. La scène aurait put être risible, mais Draco sentait curieusement un certain malaise lui ronger petit à petit sa victoire.

« - Tu vois _très_ bien ce que je veux dire Lucius. » Siffla sourdement la voix.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle. Draco entendit le craquement de la charpente menacée par la bourrasque qui sévissait dehors.

« - Oh… Peut-être dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire ? » Reprit-il, plus sarcastique que jamais. « Le mot _prophétie_ fait peut-être émerger quelques souvenirs de ton esprit embrumé ? »

Alors c'était ça, pensa Draco. L'heure était venue pour Lucius de payer pour ses maladresses. Des maladresses qui avaient coûté cher au Lord. Ses canines se découvrirent en un sourire impatient tandis qu'une surprenante boule d'angoisse se baladait le long de sa carotide.

« - Que t'avais-je dit, Lucius ?... Tu es conscient de tout le sang et l'énergie que j'ai versés en prévision de cette rencontre. Tu le savais, alors pourquoi ? »

Draco ferma les yeux tandis que des odeurs âcres et sanguinolentes lui envahissaient les narines. Oui, le Lord n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens.

« - Il me fallait une tête, un homme de poigne. » Il resserra ses longues phalanges. « Quelqu'un en qui je pouvais placer toute ma confiance. Un mangemort qui me soit entièrement dévoué, mais qui n'ait rien à voir avec cette bande de carpettes que je côtoie habituellement. Quelqu'un qui m'aurait servi Potter sur un plateau d'argent… »

Il porta ses poings à sa poitrine et ferma ses paupières sur un visage de gosse heureux. Puis, ses yeux de feu et de sang se rouvrirent sur les traits exsangues de Malfoy.

« - … et la prophétie en prime. A ce moment là –malheureusement pour moi, j'ai pensé à toi. Que de faux espoirs ! J'aurais dû, comme toujours, me reporter sur Severus… Un pilier stable même dans la tourmente. Mais vous connaissez la complexité du cerveau humain. Cette affaire était parfaite pour affirmer Lucius. En faire un allier, et non plus un serviteur. »

Il posa ses paumes bienveillantes sur les épaules frémissantes de l'homme. Ses phalanges filiformes remontèrent le long de sa gorge, s'attardant sur la carotide. Elles redressèrent le menton soumis du mangemort, obligeant celui-ci à soutenir le regard inflexible.

« - Oui, j'avoue que je suis déçu… Dis moi Lucius : t'es-tu montré digne de ton maître ? »

La question resta en suspension, seule la respiration sifflante du fautif troublant le silence. Le Lord ferma ses paupières et retroussa ses lèvres tandis que l'ambiance chutait brusquement dans le rouge. Sa bouche frémit et Lucius fut soudainement parcouru d'un violent spasme. Son corps se détendit, seulement retenu dressé par la poigne ferme de Voldemort, comme un marionnettiste tient un pantin désarticulé. La mâchoire serrée, les traits convulsés, le visage agonisant, les yeux écarquillés sur les braises ardentes... Il ne hurla pas, mais ce silence parcouru de craquements sonores surpassait toutes les suppliques. Et Draco sentit sa haine fondre tandis que cet instant macabre s'éternisait.

Puis, Voldemort lâcha le menton de son serviteur tout en murmurant le contre sort. Lucius s'effondra, et son front heurta les dalles glacées du sol. Un mince filet de sang goutta le long de sa mâchoire, il se redressa péniblement, chancela. Un revers de sa manche effaça toute trace de meurtrissure et il releva un regard incisif vers le Lord.

« - Ah… Revoilà notre fidèle compagnon. » Sa voix était à présent lente et ironique. « T'es tu enfin réveillé Lucius ? »

Draco vit les épaules du Lord frémir et il entendit des éclats réjouis inciser le silence brumeux. Il riait ! Le Lord riait ! Sa poitrine tremblait, secouée par des frémisses d'hilarité incontrôlables. Sa voix en devenait presque chaude et velouté. Son rire dégringolait dans le sanctuaire, comme des copeaux d'acajous légers et tournoyants. Presque innocent semblait-il, bien que calculé. L'hilarité paraissait si sincère, mais le rire semblait pourtant jaune, comme le pouffement d'un enfant centenaire et narquois.

Et Draco resta figé, son être entier ouverts à ce son cristallin et trouble. Et l'idée le traversa qu'il ne regrettait aucun de ses choix : ni celui de s'être fait mangemort, ni celui d'avoir travaillé dur pour entrer dans les grâces du Lord. S'il devait mourir demain, s'il devait crier de douleur le jour d'après et se découvrir en âme errante et désertée jusqu'à sa damnation ; aucun de ces supplices, pas même le bannissement ne le ferait revenir en arrière. Il lui semblait que toute sa vie l'avait destiné à cet instant unique, à cette rencontre troublante et magnétique. Tout son être était tendu vers ce mage, cette passion, comme un aimant attire l'autre. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, non, c'était plus fort. C'était un genre d'osmose…

C'est pourquoi le jeune homme sursauta nerveusement lorsqu'un second gloussement retentit, sonore. Son regard se reporta immédiatement sur les Quatres qu'il avait momentanément oubliés et il regretta tout de suite ce mouvement instinctif : le contact était rompu, la magie était brisée, et le manque se faisait déjà ressentir. Il lança un regard noir à Matthieu qui s'esclaffait, plié en deux, ne pouvant contenir son allégresse. Allez savoir ce qui était drôle… Ses yeux se reportèrent un instant sur les autres mangemorts et il s'aperçut que si Snape et son père gardaient leurs visages impassibles habituels, Bellatrix fixait le Lord avec un regard avide. Et la convoitise pouvait se lire sur chaque parcelle de son regard lubrique.

Et comme les gloussements de Matthieu ne cessaient toujours pas, Draco reporta un regard rageur vers l'homme. Pourquoi le Lord ne le faisait pas taire ?! Bien qu'il soit le plus vieux des Quatres, que ses cheveux grisonnaient sur ses tempes, n'avait-il toujours pas appris à masquer ses émotions ?... La moindre des choses, c'est de savoir se contenir non ? Allez savoir pourquoi le Lord s'embarrassait de ce rat d'égout… C'était la guerre ! Et même si Draco ne pouvait nier que Matthieu était horriblement doué en médicomagie et en soin pour les créatures fantastiques ; la simple évocation d'une bataille le faisait s'arracher les cheveux. Quel comble ! Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs surpris que le Lord ne s'en soit pas encore débarrassé…

Et l'instant d'hilarité passé, Voldemort ne fit aucune remarque. Peu s'en serait sorti à si bon compte, pensa Draco avec amertume. Il sentit une pointe de jalousie s'insinuer dans sa gorge.

« - Alors, Lucius. » reprit le Lord sur un ton de conversation « ce petit tonifiant t'a-t-il rafraîchi la mémoire ? As-tu d'autres aveux à me faire ?

- Rien que je ne regrette. »

La voix de Lucius avait retrouvé sa tonalité sèche, bien que légèrement tremblotante.

« - Vraiment… » il semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose « Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que ta femme m'a raconté. »

Draco se tendit. L'air de ses poumons resta enfermé dans sa cage thoracique tandis qu'un étau d'impatience et d'anxiété mêlés lui enserrait la gorge. Qu'avait bien pu dire sa mère ?...

« - Laissez Narcissa en dehors de tous ça. »

Draco sentit ses entrailles se tordrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son père ne tremblait plus ni ne courbait l'échine. Il se dressait en provocateur terrifié à l'instant même où il aurait dû ramper et supplier. Le jeune homme respira, et une peur lente et perfide s'insinua par sa bouche, sa gorge, ses poumons avant de corrompre le reste de son corps. Il commença à pétrir anxieusement le tissu de sa cape.

« - Oh… » minaudait le Lord. « Ce n'est que maintenant que tu te décides à jouer les pères de famille attentionnés ? C'est vrai que ça ne te va vraiment pas. Occupe toi de tes proches, Lucius, sinon il te perdront. Aujourd'hui est l'achèvement de dizaines d'années de tromperies, de mensonges, de maltraitances, d'orgies, de mépris… Tu vois, il fallait bien qu'elle se venge un jour ou l'autre… Et regardez moi ce preux chevalier qui se dresse devant son destin. Tu te crois fort, tu te crois supérieur, ta main se presse autour de ta baguette. Et pourtant tu as fléchi le genou tout à l'heure. Tu ne semblais pas si intimidant la nuque exposée. Tu crois tout savoir et pourtant tu n'es qu'un insecte. Un cafard purulent ! Tu te dresses devant moi. Voilà qui est courageux. Tu assumes tes actes. Si tu les avais assumés il y a cinq ans, peut-être n'en serions nous pas là. »

Draco vit son père se crisper et il voulut lui crier de se taire. Il aurait voulut lui hurler de s'agenouiller, de se soumettre. Mais les cris était impuissants et se perdaient dans les tréfonds de sa gorge. Et il vit Lucius ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer :

« - Si vous n'étiez pas réduit à un _courant d'air parasite_, peut-être aurais-je gardé mes engagement. »

Et la salle plongea instantanément dans le noir. La température chuta dans les glacées telle qu'aurait pu le provoquer une averse drue et givrée. Le bruit assourdissant du vent dans la charpente bourdonna dans les oreilles de Draco et la légère buée d'angoisse qui l'habitait se gela instantanément tandis que les derniers mots de son père lui tournoyaient dans la tête. Lucius venait de signer son arrêt de mort ! L'évocation même de la période d'absence du Lord était un sacrilège !...

Il regarda, impuissant et tétanisé, un sourire indulgent étirer les lèvres linéaires du mage noir, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la silhouette fantomatique de son père ; incapable même de frémir lorsqu'il sentit le regard de braise du mage se poser sur lui. Et dire qu'il l'avait haït, pensa-t-il. Il rencontra le regard double et mourant de son géniteur et sembla s'y noyer. Ce regard gris pluie, gris métal, gris tristesse et gris cendre. Son regard.

« - Regarde moi ! » claqua une voix près de son oreille.

Il sentit deux mains fines et froides se glisser le long de ses joues et tourner lentement son visage jusqu'à ce que des arcades anguleuses et des yeux brûlant lui masquent la vue. Deux pupilles verticales l'envahirent et le recouvrirent de leur brasier salvateur. Et il s'offrit entier à ce regard et à ces doigts fins, oubliant sa peine, se sentant enfin libre et serein, couvé, se sentant bien. Il se raccrocha aux lanternes de compréhension et de force qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux de l'autre. Et il écouta simplement et aveuglement la voix douce et enivrante résonner dans tout son être :

« - Ne regarde plus cet homme Draco, ne le regarde plus : il t'a fait trop de mal. Ne le pleure pas : il ne mérite pas tes larmes. Ne le hais pas non plus : il n'a rien fait pour. Réfléchis, cherche en toi : te manquera-t-il ? Tu vois, il m'a autant déçu que toi. Je crois qu'il n'est plus le jeune homme brillant d'il y a quinze ans. Quinze années déjà, tu vois comme le temps passe vite ? Tu vois comme les hommes changent ? Il y a eut un temps où il a aimé sa femme. Maintenant, il n'est plus qu'une enveloppe vide. Il a fait du mal, il a trahi ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Vois comme ses pupilles sont vides. Vois comme il attend la mort avec impatience, comme il est devenu froid et lâche. Je vais le tuer oui, il ne mérite plus de vivre. Regarde moi, vois tu un seul brin de malice dans mon âme ? Regarde moi, je veux que tu fermes les yeux sur ce qu'aurait pu être ton père. Je veux que tu te tournes vers l'avenir. _Je_ suis ton avenir. Je vais le tuer, je veux que tu regardes ce lâche quand il mourra. Je veux que tu voies une vie inutile être soufflée… Et je veux que tu prennes sa place. »

Draco déglutit et hocha la tête, incapable du moindre mot. Et lorsque ses yeux se décrochèrent des braises ardentes et sincères, il su que le Lord n'avait pas utilisé la legimencie ; il su qu'aucun sort d'altération de la pensée ne l'avait atteint ; il su que ce sentiment qui semblait monter en lui, et qui s'approchait de la fascination n'était dû à aucune mesquinerie du mage ; il su que Voldemort l'avait hypnotisé et séduit, par sa seule présence troublante. Il su aussi que cette attirance n'avait aucune connotation sexuelle ni amoureuse, il su simplement que, maintenant, tout de suite, elle était plus forte que tout.

Et c'est engourdi d'une sorte de léthargie empreinte de tristesse nostalgique qu'il vit l'éclair vert frapper Lucius.

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

Le grand blond s'arrêta soudain, et Ginny faillit lui rentrer dedans. Elle étouffa un juron mal placé et releva les yeux dans l'espoir de voir un quelconque bâtiment, une quelconque grille, ou même un simple terrain d'entraînement. Non en fait, la moindre trace de civilisation serait la bienvenue, rectifia-t-elle en un soupir.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, le paysage qui s'étendait par devant n'avait rien de bien différent de celui à travers lequel elle avait crapahuté ces dernières heures : un petit creux entre les montages avec un lac brumeux et toujours cette maudite forêt verte foncée qui mangeait le reste de la montagne. Car, en plus d'être sombre, humide, mousseuse, décrépie, touffue, et suintante de pourriture végétale et de résine gluante, elle était d'un ennui mortel… Rien à voir avec la forêt interdite de Poudlard. Ici, on ne risquait pas à tout moment de tomber sur l'un des verracrasses de Hagrid, sur une licorne, un lutin épineux, un sombral égaré, ou tout simplement sur le professeur Lupin au détour d'un conifère… Quel dommage.

Oui, quel dommage que Poudlard ait dû fermer.

Non, se reprit mentalement la jeune fille, le bon côté de la chose, c'est qu'elle venait continuer ses études ici. Elle était toujours en train de se demander si c'était vraiment un point positif quand elle s'aperçut que le blond –comment s'appelait-il déjà ?- avait entamée la descente vers le lac.

Elle pesta, s'élança en manquant de glisser, et dérapa à grand peine près de l'homme qui marchait d'un pas calme et maîtrisé. Ils dégringolèrent la pente, arrivant rapidement sur la rive, là où les branches tordues des sapins trempaient leurs longs doigts poussiéreux dans l'eau immobile. Pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois, Ginny se dit qu'elle n'aimait décidément pas cette forêt décrépie.

A son grand étonnement, le blond tourna vers elle son visage anguleux et ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler :

« - Ceci est ta dernière chance de retour en arrière. » Récita-t-il d'une voix monocorde. « Acceptes-tu de rejoindre notre ordre ; de te plier à ses règles ; de te soumettre à son jugement ; d'apprendre au mieux ce qui te sera enseigné dans le seul et unique but de servir sa cause et de combattre ses ennemis ? »

Bien que Ginny ait déjà été informée de la procédure, il lui fallu un petit instant de réflexion pour assimiler la signification profonde des mots. Mais bien vite, les paroles de McGonnagal lui revinrent en mémoire et son caractère intrépide refit surface.

« - Oui. »

Elle sentit immédiatement la main calleuse du blond –mais comment s'appelait-il ?- enserrer d'autorité la seine. Des frissons désagréables lui parcoururent les membres et elle comprit alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à transplaner.

« -Où va-t-on ? » demanda-t-elle.

« -Par là. » Indiqua vaguement le blond sans aucun geste.

Elle n'eut pas même le temps de protester que le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et qu'elle se sentit chuter dans un abîme ténébreux tandis que des fils invisibles l'écartelaient impitoyablement. Elle tenta de refouler la douleur, de conserver son calme, et bientôt, la présence rassurante de la terre ferme refit son apparition. Et bien, pensa-t-elle, si c'est toujours aussi agréable de transplanter, je ne risque pas de m'inscrire au permis !

Elle respira lentement, tentant de balayer sa nervosité et sentit la présence de la main masculine sur la sienne s'évaporer. Elle ouvrit les paupières et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Le blond –qui s'appelait Kiaran d'ailleurs- s'était évanouit Merlin seul savait où. Le lac s'étalait immobile devant elle mais il paraissait légèrement différent de celui qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle fronça les sourcils : elle semblait être de l'autre rive. Elle plissa les yeux. Non, la terre sous ses pieds semblait être une île. Oui, une île qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

La brume s'était couchée, et elle somnolait à la surface de l'eau pâle et figée en nappes brumeuses. Loin, très loin, le lac cédait la place au charmant petit bois, dont l'humidité étouffante et oppressante traversait le lac. La forêt lui semblait plus noire, plus lugubre et plus fossilisée que celle qu'elle venait de quitter, mais tout en gardant une certaine vigueur macabre. Les montagnes restaient indiscernables, mais Ginny les savait là, quelque part à se cacher derrière le brouillard.

Elle frissonna. Bonjours l'ambiance ! Tournant le dos au lac dédaigneux, elle sursauta : une imposante porte en chêne se dressait devant elle, masquant le ciel nuageux. Un sourire forcé étira ses lèvres. Et bien tu l'as ta civilisation, se railla-t-elle. Elle resta les bras ballants pendant quelques minutes puis, comme Kiaran n'apparaissait toujours pas, elle prit son courage à deux mains et souleva par trois fois l'imposant butoir en fer noir. Les claquements secs et nerveux se répercutèrent le long de la muraille grise.

Et c'est ici que je vais passer six mois, râla-t-elle intérieurement, si les habitants sont aussi chaleureux que leur propriété, je risque de bien m'entendre avec eux !... Elle frappa de nouveau, plus rageusement, et, à sa plus grande surprise, les portes massives se mirent en mouvement, couinant, grinçant, craquant, dévoilant peu à peu l'ombre de grands bâtiments.

Ginny attendit que les battants se soient totalement immobilisés avant de risquer un pas en avant, trébuchant sur les dalles inégales du sol. L'entrée s'ouvrait sur une cour rectangulaire bordées de battisses sombres, aux grandes fenêtres noires telles les orbites vides d'un damné. Des filets de brumes s'accrochaient aux tuiles rouges sombres du toit, pendant en fibres nauséabondes. Les murs étaient suintants d'humidité et les pas de la jeune fille se répondaient, sinistres sur les dalles creusées. Et au fur et à mesure que Ginny avançait timidement dans la cour désertée, l'image angoissante d'un décor de film d'horreur moldu dansait devant ses pupilles…

Elle s'arrêta au centre, à côté d'un amoncellement de cailloux, et se retint à grande peine d'appeler Kiaran. Il aurait quand même pu l'attendre au lieu de se volatiliser comme un voleur !... Elle se fit toute petite, le silence pesant sur ses épaules maintenant que ses échos de pas avaient cessé. Où étaient-ils tous passés ?... Sentant l'angoisse monter, elle fit de nouveau quelques pas, luttant pour ne pas se mettre à crier sa peur au blond, puis s'arrêta de nouveau.

Il lui semblait que, de ce côté ci de la cour, la brume était plus dissipée et le silence moins bruyant. Elle tendis l'oreille et perçut un doux tintamarre lointain. Elle s'avança timidement vers une grande entrée en granit qui s'ouvrait dans la brume tel un gouffre. Le bourdonnement était plus audible ici, de vagues bruits de verre brisé, de métal tintant et de grognements plus ou moins aigus perçaient de la masse.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains puis, fidèle à son effronterie habituelle, et se dit qu'elle n'avait aucunement besoin d'invitation et s'engouffra dans le hall. Se guidant au son comme un chien de chasse suit une trace fraîche, elle négligea les deux couloirs et descendit une volée de marches. Les bruits du festin s'intensifiaient de mètre en mètre. Et bien, ils font des orgies sans moi, pensa amèrement Ginny, merci pour l'accueil !

Elle dégringola encore quelques marches, plus impatiente qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer de revoir ses amis. Et soudainement, au détour d'une sombre rambarde, l'escalier ténébreux déboucha, éjectant sa cliente dans une salle teintée de rouge et de jaune éclatants par les cheminées et les chandeliers.

Elle leva instinctivement les bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la mer de lumière et de la bouffée de chaleur épicée, entendant une ovation résonner dans la salle. Un grondement d'applaudissements et de cris parvint à son cerveau et elle n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité qu'elle sentit une claque affectueuse sur son épaule et une étreinte musclée l'enveloppée.

« - Heureux de te revoir petite sœur. »

Elle ouvrit les paupières sur une touffe rousse flamboyante qui dansait à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« - Moi aussi Ron. »

Elle se détacha de l'étreinte :

« - Mais tu as encore maigri ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « J'ai promis à maman de surveiller ton alimentation. »

Le rouquin sourit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Seamus le dépassait et faisait la bise à la jeune fille :

« - Il grandit trop. Waouh ! Ca te va bien les cheveux courts. Ca fait tigresse… Humm, Maîtresse Ginny. »

Ron rougit brutalement et sembla sur le point de lancer une remarque venimeuse, ou tout simplement, son poing sur le visage de l'écossais, mais Hermione s'avança à son tour.

« - C'est vrai que ça te met en valeur. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci. J'ai été un peu refroidie par l'accueil mais à par ça, tout va bien. »

Seamus pouffa :

« - Tu t'en es super bien sortie !... J'en connais certains qui se sont mis à gémir et à trépigner tellement ils se pissaient dessus…

- Seamus, on ne t'a rien demandé » le coupa Ron, virant progressivement au cramoisi.

« - Mais ce n'est pas un tord… Je n'ai rien contre ça tu sais… Et si jamais tu es pris d'une crise de tremblements au détour d'un couloir je ne me moquerais pas… Ca ne se contrôle pas ce genre de…

- Seamus ! »

Ginny observait sans comprendre les deux garçons s'affronter du regard.

« - Ron a un peu paniqué pendant son initiation. » éclaircit Hermione en apercevant le pli interrogatoire de son amie. « Et depuis, Seamus ne le lâche plus. Personnellement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette coutume, mais il semble que ça amuse pas mal de monde. Au moins, comme tu n'as pas paniqué, tu as le respect assuré de la plupart des novices.

- Parce que vous avez tout suivi ?!

- Oui, bien sûr. Kiaran nous a fait une projection au centre de la pièce. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'en ais vraiment bien sortie par rapport à d'autres. Ah !... » dit-elle en tirant la rousse vers une jeune fille qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. « Je te présente Adèle, elle vient de Beaubâton. »

Ginny la salua rapidement, trop débordante d'énergie et de questions pour lui prêter plus attention. Mais un voile sombre vint soudain alourdir son allégresse. Elle tourna sur elle même, cherchant l'objet de ses préoccupations :

« - Où est Harry ? » Demanda-elle finalement à Hermione.

« - Il est là bas, à la table. » répondit Ron avec un léger mouvement de menton.

Elle tourna vivement la tête et l'aperçut, affalé sur un banc, les yeux fixés sur sa cuillère qui plongeait et replongeait dans sa soupe sans qu'elle ne monte une seule foi à sa bouche.

« - Ne lui en veux pas s'il n'est pas venu te dire bonjour, il est… il est comme ça avec tous le monde. Je crois qu'il ne s'est toujours pas remis de la mort de Dumbledore, il passe son temps à travailler, et je me demande sérieusement s'il dort toutes ses nuits. »

Ginny détourna son regard d'Harry et le reporta sur le plis gêné et anxieux de son frère.

« - Mais, …

- Vous n'allez pas nous gâcher la fête là ! » s'exclama énergiquement Seamus. « Le petit Harry déprime, et alors ? C'est compréhensible, mais faites en sorte qu'il ne nous plombe pas non plus. Allez ! C'est la fête. Et venez, on va s'assoire, j'ai l'impression de ressembler à un piquet à resté planté là. »

Et tout en parlant, il prit Ginny par la main, Ron par le bras, et il les entraîna vers la table. La jeune fille sourit : c'était bon de retrouver ses amis, à une petite exception près. Elle prit les devants et s'arrêta derrière Harry qui ne semblait toujours pas remarquer sa présence. Des sortes de petits vermicelles gluants flottaient à la surface de sa soupe huileuse. Frustrée qu'il lui accorde moins d'attention qu'à son assiette elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'assit à côté de lui en s'appuyant sur son épaule.

« - Salut ! Ca va ? »

Elle n'obtint pour seule et unique réponse qu'un « 'lut » marmonné. Et tout en cherchant dans sa tête une réplique digne d'une telle loquacité, elle tenta de discerner les traits de son interlocuteur à travers l'épais rideau de cheveux qui lui retombait sur le visage. Il semblait totalement renfermé sur lui même : à peine s'il avait remarqué sa présence. Abandonnant finalement en se disant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle ait une petite discussion privée avec lui, elle releva les yeux et tomba sur un visage concentré sereinement sur un livre.

Un visage fin, sculpté au ciseau dans un bloc de marbre blanc, relevé par les reflets chatoyants des chandeliers, masqué par endroit par des mèches évanescentes de cheveux si noirs que les flammes s'y reflétaient. L'homme releva le nez de son livre et Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait déjà vu à Poudlard sans pour autant pouvoir se rappeler son nom. Il lui fit un sourire séduisant et repiqua immédiatement dans son ouvrage. Comment avait-elle pu passé à côté d'un si beau mec ?

Ron s'assit à côté du beau ténébreux et se précipita littéralement sur la marmite de soupe, en versant généreusement dans toutes les assiettes.

« - C'est pas tout, mais j'ai une faim de loup… On t'attendait. »

Il avala rapidement la moitié de son assiette puis releva la tête et prit un air sérieux, un plis anxieux au bord des lèvres.

« - Alors, Ginny, dis moi : comment vont-ils dehors ? »

La jeune fille sentit immédiatement le silence retomber sur la table tandis que la tension montait. Elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre leurs peurs : le camp d'entraînement était totalement coupé du reste du monde, et la crainte de perdre ses proches était plus que vivace en ces temps troubles. Elle s'empressa donc de calmer les doutes et de rassurer tous le monde : personne n'avait été blessé à part Tonk qui s'en était très vite remise ; la seule mauvaise nouvelle était l'évasion de Lucius Malfoy ainsi que quelques autres mangemorts qui étaient à présent en liberté.

Les diverses attaques des partisans de Voldemort avaient fait certes, de nombreux blessés et quelques morts, principalement dans la population moldue, mais la communauté sorcière semblait de plus en plus engagée dans la guerre et l'Ordre du Phoenix se remplumait lentement mais sûrement après la défaite de Dumbledore.

Son discourt fût suivit d'un silence gêné. Il lui semblait que tout le monde était rassuré mais que le souvenir de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard restait à vif dans les mémoires, et qu'ils se sentaient coupables de ressentir de la joie alors que leur leader avait un pied dans la tombe. Ron s'éclaircit timidement la gorge et elle su d'avance qu'il allait lui demander des nouvelles de sa famille.

« - Et bien, ils vont bien » lui répondit-elle « La boutique de Fred et Georges marche toujours aussi bien et se spécialise petit à petit dans des inventions de défense contre les forces du mal. Le gouvernement a renouvelé ses commandes. Ils sont très occupés et je ne les ai pas vu beaucoup, mais ils ont quand même réussit à se prendre un week-end pour nous voir. Charlie est repartit en Roumanie il y a trois semaines. Il travaille sur un projet de communication avec les dragons. Papa dit que c'est utopique : il fait des recherches sur leur domestication. Mais Charlie pense que cela pourrait être un avantage énorme dans la guerre.

- Wouah ! Il a l'air cool ton frangin. » s'exclama Seamus.

- Ton père a raison. » remarqua Hermione. « Un dragon ne s'apprivoise pas. Il peut éventuellement se dresser par la force, mais je doute qu'il n'existe un seul sorcier sur terre capable le contrôler vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Et même si le dragon se soumet, ce serait pour mieux se rebeller plus tard. Ton frère n'est pas le premier à s'intéresser à ce sujet, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur la domestication des créatures dangereuses…

- Et sinon… » la coupa Ron. « Papa et maman vont bien ?

- Oui. Papa est surmené car le désordre public permet à tous les petits marrants de tester leurs inventions sur les moldus. Maman est un peu déprimée à cause de Percy. Elle pensait que la… l'affaire de juin dernier le ferait revenir ; et que l'état de santé de Bill le préoccuperait un peu plus…

- Il est toujours hospitalisé ?!

- Non, il est sortit il y a deux semaines. On lui a fait une implantation magique de peau sur le visage…

- Il est… ? » commença Ron.

Mais Ginny l'interrompu, remarquant son ton un peu trop empressé :

« - Non. Il n'est pas reconnaissable. » dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus dure et cassée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Il n'est pas reconnaissable autant physiquement que mentalement bien que son visage ne ressemble plus à un morceau de boucherie. Il… il s'est fait pousser la barbe et se détache les cheveux, il dit qu'il préfère se cacher, ressembler à un hippie et ne pas que les enfants se retournent sur son passage.

- Mais… mentalement ? Il a changé mentalement ?...

- Ron. » Soupira Ginny d'un ton las. « Tu comprends que je ne veuille pas trop en parler… »

De toutes les horreurs de juin dernier, l'agression de Bill restait la plus douloureuse ; comme si une partie d'elle-même avait été arrachée de force cette soirée là, et que la peau restait à vif sur une blessure ouverte qui ne semblait pas vouloir cicatriser. Aussi loin qu'elle se le rappelait, il avait toujours été le frère cool et détendu qui rentrait à la maison avec des histoires époustouflantes sur le bout de la langue : il avait toujours eut un don pour raconter les anecdotes.

C'était le frère qui lui demandait des nouvelles de l'heureux élut à chacune de ses visites, devinant tout de sa vie privée sans jamais la juger ; celui qui venait squatter sa chambre et parlait jusqu'aux premier rayon du matin ; qui plaisantait sur ses formes naissantes ; qui appréciait la courbe de son corps sans jamais la _mater_ ; qui riait ; qui souriait. Celui-ci qui était devenu si renfermé depuis juin, empli de tristesse et de regrets, imbibé d'une mélancolie et d'un cynisme passifs…

Elle releva un regard voilé vers Ron qui fulminait de l'autre côté de la table :

- C'est mon frère, j'ai le droit de savoir !

- Tu le verras à noël. »

Elle lança un regard suppliant à Hermione, mais ni elle, ni quiconque d'autre ne semblait enclin à l'aider : Seamus admirait le mur, le beau ténébreux regardait son livre, Harry se noyait dans son assiette… Et Ron la fixait douloureusement.

Elle allait abdiquer et répondre à son frère lorsque qu'une voix claire et ironique s'éleva dans le brouhaha ambiant :

« - Laissez la tranquille si elle ne veux pas vous décrire en détails à quel point son frère est brisé. »

Ginny tourna involontairement la tête vers la jeune fille qu'Hermione lui avait présentée un peu plus tôt et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Un silence flotta un instant au dessus de la table.

« - Alors ! » s'exclama soudain Seamus que la remarque avait sortit de sa torpeur. « Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire. » il lui fit un clin d'œil, profitant de l'air sombre et distant de Ron. « Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard normalement ? Je sais que tu es intelligente, mais au point de sauter une classe…

- Et bien… » pouffa Ginny, immédiatement contaminée par l'espièglerie de l'irlandais. « McGonald avait fait le voeu en juin dernier de rouvrir l'école quoiqu'il arrive, mais elle a bien dû se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'il y a eut plus de professeurs que d'élèves.

- L'école est fermée alors ! Vraiment fermée… C'est dommage, j'y serais bien retourné si je n'avais pas été accepté ici.

- Comment ça se fait ? » demanda Hermione. « Je m'attendais à ce que certains parents retirent leurs enfants, mais de là à ne plus pouvoir rouvrir l'école !

- Aux dernières nouvelles, nous étions dix élèves, puis d'autres se sont desinscrits. Je pense que la trahison de Snape a dû peser dans la balance. Si je pouvais le tenir celui là… » siffla-t-elle. « T'imagines ? On a passé cinq ans à suivre les cours d'un mangemort !

- Six.

- Six quoi ?

- Six ans. » répéta Hermione. « Nous avons un an de plus que toi. Mais oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. C'est un enfoiré. Et je n'ose même pas penser à tous les morts qui auraient pu être évités si on l'avait découvert dès le début…

- Pas la peine, Hermione, je crois que ça nous déprimerait. » répliqua Seamus. « Putin de Snape de merde ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à remplacer l'image du bâtard graisseux derrière son chaudron par celle du mangemort actif. Cet enculé a bien dû se marrer quand on y pense ! »

Ginny s'apprêtait à renchérir : il y avait toujours de quoi insulter quand on parlait du Traître ; mais elle entendit un grognement devant elle. Tient, Ron avait finit de bouder :

« - Il va bientôt moins se marrer, avec l'Ordre à ses trousses et la haine que lui vouent la plupart des proches de Dumbledore. Harry m'a promis qu'il m'appellerait quand il l'aurait retrouvé.

- Quoi ! » s'exclama Seamus. « Harry t'a parlé ?! Tu as marqué la date au moins ? C'est pas comme si ça arrivait tout les jours ! »

Ron lui lança un regard noir :

« - C'était avant qu'on arrive ici. Et oui, il parlait à cette époque. »

Hermione laissa les deux garçons se foudroyer du regard et se tourna vers la rousse :

« - Et sinon… Tu sais ce que font les profs ? Ils restent à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Non » répondit Ginny. « Je crois que seul Hagrid reste pour entretenir le parc. Mcgo s'engage dans l'Ordre à plein temps.

- Heureusement que je suis venu ici alors. » railla Ron en détournant le regard. « Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu la supporter vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre longtemps. »

Il précisa sa pensée devant le regard chargé de reproches d'Hermione :

« - Bah oui… T'imagines l'ambiance de mort au square Grimmaurd ! Déjà que ma mère nous mettait la pression avec toutes les réunions de l'Ordre, alors si McGo rappliquait aussi !

- C'était une bonne prof ! » s'indigna son amie.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une mauvaise prof.

- Tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle était un peu… rigide » osa Ginny.

- Frigide. » précisa Seamus.

- glacée.

- coincée.

- Irritante.

- Impuissante…

- SEAMUS !!

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai… » répondit l'irlandais avec un regard de cocker mouillé vers Hermione. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, _Maitresse Hermione_, moi je ne le suis pas… impuissant, je veux dire.

- Comment tu m'as appelée ?! »

Il n'en suffit pas de plus pour dégeler l'ambiance. La tablée au grand complet –excepté Harry- explosa de rire, renversant au passage un pichet de bière au beurre et une assiette de lentilles. Le beau ténébreux leva même un regard amusé et un sourire franc de son livre avancé de potion.

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

Ginny s'écroula béatiquement sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de retirer ses vêtements. La soirée avait été longue et excitante, et le doux moelleux de son nouveau matelas lui semblait digne de la princesse au petit poids. Elle eut une pensée pour la pauvre Hermione qui devait toujours être retenue par les deux garçons. Elle, au moins, avait eut la chance de pouvoir prétexter une grande fatigue due au voyage pour échapper à leur compagnie paillarde.

Mais à présent qu'elle était confortablement enfouie dans un océan de plumes, il lui semblait que le doux repos du sommeil tarderait à l'envelopper. Elle était exaucée pourtant, mais dès que le voile de ses paupières retombait sur sa vision, les voix claires et sonores de ses amis résonnaient encore et encore à ses oreilles ; elle se prenait à pouffer de nouveau d'une plaisanterie douteuse que Seamus avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée ; et surtout, elle sentait le lit tanguer au-dessous d'elle, comme s'il flottait sur une mer clapotante…

Et puis, l'excitation des retrouvailles ainsi que les quelques verres de bière au beurre qu'elle avait bus ne l'aidaient pas à faire retomber l'enthousiasme qui l'avait submergé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle soupira en pensant à la tête de déterré qu'elle aurait le lendemain, pour la première journée de cour. Au moins maman ne sera pas là se consola-t-elle. La dernière foi qu'elle était rentrée chez elle après une fête, elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec sa chère mère qui avait commencé à gesticuler et à crier comme une furie, faisant résonner le crâne de sa pauvre fille. Et pourtant elle n'était même pas bourrée. Même pas...

Elle sourit et tenta d'imaginer la tête de sa chère génitrice si elle voyait l'état dans lequel était Ron ce soir là... Non, en fait. Ce n'était pas une scène plaisante. Au lieu de ça, elle éclata de rire au souvenir de son frère debout sur son lit, entamant un énième striptease devant Hermione. Qu'est ce que les mecs n'avaient pas besoins de faire pour affirmer leur virilité !

Elle eut un grand sourire : c'était quand même autre chose que les soirées à Poudlard. Déjà, McGo ne venait pas sonner le couvre feu à onze heure et demi. Deuxièmement, c'était la direction qui offrait les bières au beurre. Et troisièmement… pas de troisièmement. Elle s'étouffa à moitié dans son oreiller en repensant au nombre de litres que Ron et Seamus avaient dû engloutir pour être bourré. La bière au beurre n'était pas réputée pour être très alcoolisée…

Malgré ça, elle s'était étonnée que personne ne retire les pichets des tables du réfectoire. Seamus n'avait apparemment eut aucune difficulté à se servir et à ramener la bière dans la chambre. D'après Ron, les profs étaient souvent trop défoncés pour dire quoi que ce soit, mais Ginny avait de sérieux doutes sur la véracité de ses propos étant donné qu'il était déjà à moitié affalé sur son lit. De toutes manières, elle avait la curieuse impression qu'elle allait bien s'amuser ici.

Elle était néanmoins étonnée que personne ne soit venu l'accueillir. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas fait réellement attention à ce qui l'entourait, il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle ait aperçu de profs en question. Personne n'était venu l'informer de son emploi du temps ni de l'heure du petit déjeuné, ni même de où dormir ! C'était Hermione qui lui avait proposé de choisir l'une des six chambres libres du couloir.

Et pourtant, la blonde –qui s'appelait Adèle, non ?- lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter : les habitants de la forteresse se feraient connaître en temps et en lieu choisit. Pas que ça la préoccupait outre mesure, Ginny n'était pas d'une nature anxieuse, mais elle aurait aimé rencontrer le… proviseur –ou du moins celui qui s'en rapprochait le plus- pour avoir un semblant d'accueil et d'explication. Elle soupira, passant de la joie la plus profonde à l'abattement total. Des larmes alcoolisées tracèrent de fine rigolent le long de ses tempes. Non !... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Elle allait avoir de l'eau dans les oreilles après et elle aurait du mal à les déboucher ! Il ne fallait _surtout pas_ qu'elle pleure.

Elle se coucha sur le côté, et, doucement bercée par les cris de goret que poussaient Ron et Seamus dans la chambre d'à côté, elle passa finalement de la léthargie à l'assommement, plongeant dans les vapeurs inconscientes et vides que seule l'ivresse peut invoquer.

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

Draco regarda indifféremment les grands battants de bois noueux se refermer sur les trois silhouettes noires et eut l'impression qu'on l'enfermait dans la cage d'un lion. Non, en fait… d'un rapace. Lorsque le Lord leur avait demandé de partir, les Quatres s'étaient levés d'un même et unique bloc, laissant le jeune aristocrate seul avec le mage noir. Juste avant de franchir l'arcade, Lestrange avait lancé un regard plein de férocité en arrière, elle devait être rongée par la jalousie ; Matthieu, lui, avait gentiment souri même si ses yeux restaient une fenêtre ouverte sur le ciel pluvieux de sa mélancolie non voilée ; quant à Snape, il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard, et c'était peut-être ça le plus déroutant...

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Lord s'élancer souplement sur l'estrade et s'assoire dos contre le mur, les jambes légèrement repliées vers sa poitrine. Et d'où il était, sans même rencontrer le regard de braise, Draco ressentait sa présence comme une brûlure cuisante qui pénétrait dans son corps telle un flot d'acide. Le charme du Lord irradiait dans toute la pièce -où du moins, Draco en avait l'impression- alors même qu'il était négligemment adossé contre une pierre froide et rugueuse. Le jeune blond se maudit en prenant consciences qu'une foi de plus, ses pupilles n'avaient pas pu résister à la tentation d'effleurer les courbes harmonieuses du mage noir. Il détourna sa tête à contre coeur et son regard rencontra la tâche difforme et chiffonnée jetée devant l'estrade.

Son père.

Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait... Draco cilla, s'attendant à ressentir ce picotement familier dans ses yeux, cette boule qui remonte le long de la carotide, et qu'il faut repousser du mieux qu'on peut si l'on ne veut pas qu'elle explose en vaines larmes … Mais non. Le temps n'était pas à l'orage. Rien ne venait. Le temps n'était pas non plus à la bruine. La culpabilité finit par l'assaillir, comme le regard incisif d'un faucon : quel homme était-il pour ne pas ressentir de tristesse devant le corps désarticulé de celui qui l'avait élevé ?...

Et bien, le fils de Lucius Malfoy tout simplement, répondit sa conscience. Celui-ci n'était-il pas le premier à lui conseiller d'étouffer ses émotions naissantes à la racine, ou du moins, de les cacher ? Il fallait croire que c'était sur son lit de mort que ses enseignements commençaient à être assimilés. Car voila, Draco n'avait encore jamais réussi à étouffer l'étincelle qui vivait au plus profond de sa cage thoracique. Giflée par un vent glacial et étouffée par la pluie d'argent de Lucius la petite flamme avait toujours continué, jour après jour, de procurer sa maigre chaleur. Et à présent, tout ce que ressentait Draco était une caverne vide envahi par la glace, enserré par des mains d'acier et parcourue d'un léger coup en d'air hivernal.

Etait-il vrai que les mangemorts ne ressentaient rien ?

Durant toute sa jeunesse, il avait toujours entendu dire que les serviteurs du Lord étaient insensibles ; que la haine et la perversion avaient pris trop de place dans leurs corps et dans leurs âmes ; qu'aucun recoin ne subsistait pour l'amour, la compassion ou même la pitié. Tous ses doutes furent soufflés : maintenant qu'il était confronté à la réalité, il sentait au plus profond de lui que non, les proches de Voldemort n'étaient pas rongés par la malveillance. Ils étaient incendiés par la fascination, dévorés par le charme, consumé par la passion… Et non, ils n'avaient plus de place pour l'apitoiement.

Du moins, si ce n'était pas le cas de tous les mangemorts, c'était ce qui le rongeait, lui.

« - Pourquoi as-tu un air si étrange quand tu me regardes ? »

Draco porta subitement ses yeux sur la forme aérienne recroquevillé et pourtant digne quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Et même à cette distance, il lui sembla que les iris flamboyant mangeaient le visage si gris de leur porteur. Le Lord lui parlait. Il détourna le regard et baissa les yeux.

« - Tu sais, je ne suis pas si différent de la plupart des hommes si tu m'enlèves ce corps difforme et ces pupilles de démon. » reprit le mage.

Draco releva violement les yeux et reçu comme un coup de poignard dans le flan. Le jeune homme qu'il voyait sur l'estrade semblait avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années. Et son visage, bien que très pâle, affichait une perplexité sincère, une préoccupation profonde. Comment pouvait-il être si naturel, si… flegmatique parfois ? Comment croire que cet homme ouvert et magnanime avait donné la mort auparavant ? Comment croire qu'il l'avait donnée par pure méchanceté ? Un être si… placide. Draco eut une brusque envie de se ruer sur l'estrade et de le frapper, le frapper, le frapper jusqu'à en être épuisé. Le tuer pour sa figure sainte, sa soif d'apprendre et d'aider le monde, pour tous les crimes affreux commis dans ce seul et unique but, son charisme !... Mais il se retint et resta droit, comme à son habitude.

« - Non, ne te voiles pas la face devant moi. J'en ai marre de tous ces hypocrites qui passent leurs émotions au peigne fin pour s'assurer qu'aucune faiblesse ne parvienne à leurs rivaux. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours aimé Matthieu. Tu savais qu'on a fait nos études à Poudlard ensembles ? »

Draco hocha la tête.

« - Et bien tu le sais maintenant. J'avais toujours du mal à lui grappiller la première place en soins aux créatures magiques. Il était sacrément fort. Toujours été un doux. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'est pas allé à Poufsouffle. »

Il eut un petit gloussement.

« - Je t'aime bien tu sais. Quand tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression de lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est bizarre : tu te fermes dès que tu détournes tes yeux des miens. Je dois te dire que je me sens un peu ému : ça me rappelle mes amours d'adolescent. »

Il gloussa encore et Draco fut saisit par un brusque rougissement.

« - Non ! Non… » s'écria le Lord. « Je rigolais. Tiens, approches. A moins que je n'aie la gale ? »

Draco rougit encore plus, mais il s'approcha néanmoins et escalada l'estrade avant de s'immobiliser devant le mage.

« - Tu m'en veux Draco ? J'ai l'impression que tu vas me sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors d'un moment à l'autre. Je t'ai blessé dans ton honneur ? Laisse tes valeurs aristocrates de côté pour une foi. Ne deviens pas un homme aigri comme ton père. Tu m'en veux de l'avoir tué ? »

Il resta un moment silencieux.

« - Non, tu ne le regrettes pas. Moi non plus. Tu vois, nous ne sommes pas si différents l'un de l'autre au fond. Et puis tous les hommes meurent un jour. J'espère seulement que ce jour maudit arrivera le plus tard possible pour nous deux… »

Il gloussa de nouveau et regarda ses mains, ne disant plus rien pendant un moment.

« - L'immortalité est l'Hydromel des Dieux. » finit-il par déclarer d'une voix d'où perçait la tristesse. « Va. Part, retourne dans ta chambre. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. »

Il se leva et resta quelques minutes debout, redressant petit à petit sa silhouette comme si le pantin reprenait le terrain qui lui appartenait. Puis, il se dirigea vers la porte, de sa démarche reconnaissable entre toutes les autres.

Draco le suivit quelques minutes plus tard, son esprit vaporeux flottant aux alentours de son corps, trop déboussolé pour repenser à la soirée. Il franchit la porte, et sentit brusquement une pierre râpeuse et froide s'enfoncer dans son omoplate ! Une soudaine onde de douleur parcouru son corps et il gémit faiblement, reprenant ses esprits… Une haleine chaude et saccadée emprisonna son visage tandis qu'il était plaqué encore plus fermement sur le granit glacé du mur. Un rideau de mèches noires assombrit sa vision. Il releva les yeux sur…

_Snape !_

* * *

Suite au prochain chapitre...

Review ?...

Clairou


	2. Chapter 2

Note : le nom « vif » vient de « l'assassin royal » de Robin Hobb. Ce n'est qu'une appellation et mon vif n'a rien à voir avec le sien. C'est juste une façon de rendre hommage à cette série captivante.

* * *

**Renaissances**

Chapitre I :

Snape ! Il aurait dû se douter que Snape préparait quelque chose ! Il cessa de se débattre et tenta de freiner les brusques accélérations de son cœur. Et chacun des battements sourds qui résonnait dans ses tympans faisait écho à ce nom : Snape Snape Snape. Pourquoi ? Que lui voulait-il ?...

Il tenta de faire le tri dans le vent malsain des pensées et des interrogations toutes sans réponses qui ravageaient sa lucidité. Snape Snape. Le Snape d'habitude si calme et si pragmatique. Le même Snape qui engourdissait à présent son épaule à force de trop la serrer. Il ferma les yeux. Il se devait d'être fort devant l'ennemi. Il se devait de tenir tête. Rapprochant sa main libre de l'étui de sa baguette, il puisa un peu de courage dans la vision évanouie du Lord et de la chute cendrée de sa nuque :

« - Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il de la voix la plus atone qu'il aie pu trouver.

L'autre s'agita, sa respiration devint erratique et sa poigne se referma un peu plus sur le haut de son bras.

« - Que t'a-t-il dit. Que t'a dit le Lord ? » demanda Snape d'un grondement menaçant et retenu.

« - Rien qui ne vous concerne. Lâchez moi ! » Répliqua sèchement Draco.

Le fait que le mangemort le tutoie lui rappelait crûment les longues années de subordination à Poudlard. Il n'était plus un gamin inoffensif, ce temps était révolu !

« - Réponds-moi. Réponds ! »

Draco fit mine de se débattre et ses doigts purent enfin descendre le long de sa cuisse. Un manche froid et lisse, rassurant, emplit la paume de sa main.

« - Ne fais pas ça. » lui interdit Snape.

« - Et pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune blond en en enfonçant la pointe de sa baguette juste en dessous de la pomme d'Adam du mangemort.

Il l'obligea à reculer et se dégagea du mur, s'offrant une porte de sortie si l'attitude de son aîné devenait trop menaçante. Il avait beau s'être beaucoup entraîné ces derniers temps, Snape restait cent fois plus puissant.

« - Ne bougez pas et mettez vos mains sur votre tête. Je n'hésiterais pas à vous stupéfier si vous tentez quoique ce soit. »

Snape leva un sourcil narquois. Il s'exécuta néanmoins.

« - Ma baguette est dans la poche extérieure de ma robe. Prends là si tu tiens vraiment à me rendre impuissant. »

C'était une bonne idée, admit Draco. Mais le seul fait que ce soit le mangemort lui même qui l'ai proposée lui enlevait brusquement toute envie de la mettre en pratique. Et puis il ne tenait pas à s'approcher trop près de celui qui l'avait violement immobilisé l'instant d'avant.

« - Le Lord te fait confiance ? » retentit la voix grave et ironique. « Il se dévoile sans masque devant toi, il semble retrouver le chemin perdu de son humanité et il se bat pour la restauration de la puissance sorcière perdue ? »

Draco se retint d'essuyer sa main moite sur sa robe. Snape n'était qu'un charognard envieux et cupide des grâces du Lord. Il venait récupérer ses morceaux de la curée et intimider le chiot pour le rayer de la longue liste de ses concurrents. Snape n'était en fait pas différents des autres.

« - Que me voulez-vous ? »

- Fais attention à toi Draco. Le Lord joue avec les masques comme un nourrisson joue avec ses dix doigts. C'est dans sa nature. Il revêtit, superpose, élague, réajuste ses personnalités comme un parfait styliste. Ne te laisses pas prendre dans la ronde infernale de ses charmes. »

Draco eut un sursaut en arrière mais il reprit rapidement contenance. Il savait les mangemorts prêts à beaucoup de choses pour mener à bien la lutte sans merci des grâces du Lord, mais de là à le rabaisser. De là à vouloir émousser les certitudes d'un nouveau pour ensuite le faire passer pour un traître aux yeux du Lord ! Snape lui apparaissait maintenant bien différemment du professeur partial et laconique. Il suintait d'envie et de cupidité, de rapacité et de convoitise. Le vautour faisait de grands cercles dans le ciel et fondait sur la première carcasse en vue.

« - Je pourrais vous livrer au Lord et lui répéter ce que vous venez de me dire.

- Non.

- Si, je pourrais crier maintenant et demander à voir le Lord.

- Non. »

Draco cilla. Snape semblait si sur de lui et si confiant que l'envie le démangeait d'appeler le Lord à l'instant même. Celui-ci serait sûrement mécontent d'apprendre que le _pilier stable même dans la tourmente_ comme il l'appelait, tentait de corrompre les mangemorts dans son dos. Pas que Snape puisse être accusé de traîtrise, non, mais ses tentatives perfides pour atteindre la place de bras droit du Lord seraient mises à jour. Et Draco espérait que l'endolorissement sourd qui traversait son omoplate serait vengée par une ou deux séances publiques de doloris.

Et tout en réfléchissant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le stupéfix était bouillant de s'envoler de sa baguette, n'attendant plus que l'incantation pour détendre ses ailes vermeilles. C'est pourquoi il ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer le sort lorsque Snape eut un brusque sursaut et s'élança vers lui avec toute la force et la puissance de son corps entraîné. La suite fut une explosion d'éclats écarlates aveuglants, une main ferme et diaphane de rouge sur son épaule endolorie et une voix sourde dans son oreille :

« - Ne te fies pas à l'apparence monsieur Malfoy. »

Puis, la lumière almandine se résorba et Draco eut juste le temps de voir une sombre cape claquer sous une arcade avant que celle-ci ne s'évanouisse.

Il resta stupéfié pendant quelques secondes, se demandant s'il devait poursuivre Snape. Puis, lorsque les claquements réguliers des pas du mangemort s'effacèrent progressivement et s'évanouirent enfin dans le brouhaha organique du château en pleine activité, il décolla enfin ses pieds des dalles de granit.

Traversant le hall vers l'arcade derrière laquelle Snape s'était enfui, il parcouru le couloir d'une enjambée pressée et saccadée, le buste en avant comme s'il allait tomber d'une seconde à l'autre. Il traversa quelques salles, certaines petites, humides et oppressantes ; d'autres vastes, lumineuses, et dont le plafond montait si haut dans la brume qu'il était impossible d'en percevoir plus d'une ombre floue. De sombres formes noires et encapuchonnées le dépassèrent à plusieurs reprises, lui adressant un vague salut à peine rendu.

Il lui sembla arriver dans sa chambre une éternité après avoir vu Snape, mais peut-être était ce aussi dû à cette onirique sensation de se déplacer dans le château comme on pourrait le faire dans de l'eau, ou mieux, dans un brouillard poisseux et consistant. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il referma la porte derrière lui et qu'il s'écroula sur son lit, fermant les épais rideaux baldaquins. Il s'allongea sur le dos, reposant sur une épaisse couverture bordeaux, son univers se composant uniquement de ces plis de velours sombre qui retombaient de chaque côté d'un ciel rouge. Draco avait tendance, même si c'était illusoire, à se renfermer sur ce matelas doux et tendre, entouré de tissus moelleux qui protégeait son frêle corps des vents hurlant de l'extérieur.

Car, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il avait compris que ce château était une jungle sinistre et froide. Si l'attitude des mangemorts de basses extractions était plus assimilables à celle de petits rongeurs terrifiés et attirés en même temps par la danse mortelle du serpent ; celle des partisans proches du Lord tenait plutôt de la ronde infernale des chacals. En fait, elle était réellement assimilable à une arène : une cinquantaine de sorciers étaient confinés dans un château, le seul et unique candidat qui parvenait à remporter le trophée sortait vainqueur, les autres croupissaient éternellement dans ce labyrinthe fangeux. La promesse de victoire était la grâce du Maître, et bien sur, tous les coups étaient permis pour l'obtenir.

Le jeu avait tout son lot de sang, de sexe, de secrets, de coalitions et de corruptions.

Etre apparu aux côtés du Lord avait projeté Draco au centre de ces carnivores prêt à tout pour assouvir leurs ambitions. Et la nouvelle de la mort de Lucius et de son remplaçant parmi les Quatres allait se répandre comme un vent de peste chez les initiés. Autant dire qu'il serait regardé de travers pour les jours à venir. Snape s'était déjà fait remarquer, et Draco espérait qu'il n'irait pas plus loin que les simples menaces ; Bellatrix ne manquerait pas de lui montrer son antipathie ; Matthieu lui rappellerait son amertume à travers un regard incessamment voilé, même s'il ne semblerait pas d'humeur belliqueuse.

Quand aux autres, le jeune Malfoy leur avait déplu dès le premier jour, lorsque le Lord lui avait confié les soins de trouver un moyen d'entrer dans Poudlard, et cette répulsion ne risquait pas de s'avorter.

Draco s'étendit sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, le regard perdu dans le velours miteux des baldaquins, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain d'un sourire sincère et douloureux. Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il pourrait se laisser dévorer le cœur la conscience tranquille, si cet instant devait arriver un jour ; car il avait enfin découvert l'attrait de la vie. Il était à présent initié au monde et à la ronde hypnotique de ses émotions.

Il avait appris l'admiration sans borne et sans conditions, l'enthousiasme suprême, la complicité. La contrariété, l'irritation, celle qui attire des réponses rapides et irréfléchies. L'absence, la conscience lessivée de ses émotions et de ses pensées, les yeux dans le vide. Le don de soit, l'abandon de son esprit à l'autre, la transparence. La colère sourde et brutale, la pulsion de destruction et de mort, la révolte.

Toutes ces choses qu'_il_ lui avait offertes.

Le Lord. Ce nom lui allait si bien…

La seule et unique émotion qui restait sans doute inconnue au jeune Malfoy était peut-être l'Amour. Mais quel piètre sacrifice était-ce par rapport à ce feu d'artifice de joie et de pulsions exubérantes qui venait de jaillir dans son esprit ! Quelle était l'hypothétique attente d'une âme sœur inexistante face à ce bouquet aux milles parfums !

Il bougea légèrement et se tourna sur le côté pour mieux enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller, oubliant le rideau miteux pour le visage gracieux du Lord. Malheureusement, un faux mouvement raviva sa douleur à l'épaule, et même si elle n'était pas insupportable, elle restait assez désagréable pour le sortir de sa rêverie. Quel enfoiré de Snape ! L'image du mangemort encombra son esprit, et il lui sembla qu'une vanne cédait soudain en lui, libérant un flot de terreur dans ses veines. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, tremblant comme une feuille.

Il avait réussit à se contrôler sur le coup, il avait réussit à masquer sa peur, il avait tenu tête. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait l'impression qu'il n'en avait fallu de peu pour qu'il n'y passe. Ce Snape semblait si différent de celui de Poudlard, si terrifiant. Il lui avait semblé apercevoir une lueur de folie dans son regard trouble. Tant de mangemorts aiment le sang, ils sont attirés par la mort comme des papillons sphinx par la lampe. Tant d'entre eux le voulaient six pieds sous terre. Et si Snape avait réellement voulut l'achever, qui aurait pu l'arrêter ? Draco peut-être ? Non. Le mangemort avait détourné son stupéfix d'un revers de main, sans avoir même besoin de sa baguette. Le Lord aurait pu l'en empêcher. Mais le Lord ne serait pas tout le temps là…

Il se retourna encore sur lui-même, évitant d'appuyer sur la zone douloureuse de son dos, et l'oppression humide des baldaquins lui sembla tout d'un coup insupportable. Repoussant les barreaux de son angoisse et les rideaux de son lit, il bondit hors de sa cage, se retrouvant devant le mur gris. Tout plutôt que ce velours sanglant de croûtes pourrissantes et de déchirures malsaines.

Il passa devant son miroir à pied sans un seul regard pour son reflet, alluma le jet de la douche. Puis, il se glissa sous l'eau bouillante, assourdi par son doux ronronnement. La caresse lancinante du jet sur son épaule endolorie, sur son cou, ses flans, ses cuisses… La détente le gagna petit à petit, rongeant l'angoisse, et il se permit un soupir de lassitude.

Il n'avait pas choisi la solution de facilité en devenant serviteur du Lord. Au départ, c'était pour enorgueillir son père, pour devenir le digne successeur de l'empire Malfoy, pour rayer enfin les sangs de bourbe de la population sorcière. A présent qu'il était mangemort depuis deux semaines, il réalisait qu'outre ces différentes raisons apparentes et encrées se cachaient d'autres envies plus malsaines, plus… morbides.

Il ne regrettait pas, loin de là, le Lord était devenu l'être le plus cher à ses yeux mais… Il avait réalisé certaines choses ici, certaines choses qui restent habituellement profondément enfouies dans l'inconscient. Il avait certes accepté sa place parmi les mangemorts pour s'affirmer dans la société. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi pour déverser sa rage accumulée pendant de longues années, pour laisser s'échapper cette attirance refoulée de la douleur, pour exprimer son envie de destruction, sa révolte. Cette rancœur implicite encrée dans chaque cœur adolescent. Et c'était ça aussi qui le terrifiait.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tué le vieux fou ?

Il sortit de la cabine et se sécha rapidement, puis, il empoigna sa baguette et se plaça devant le miroir. Snape allait voir !

Il s'entraîna pendant de longue heure. Le cour du temps avait depuis longtemps laissé échapper sa régularité monotone lorsqu'il s'écroula enfin sur son lit, exténué et poisseux, mais lavé de toute angoisse. Il s'endormit.

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

« DEBOUT LA DEDANS !! »

Ginny entrouvrit les paupières, juste à temps pour apercevoir une furie basanée et pétaradante s'engouffrer dans sa chambre et tirer les rideaux, déversant un flot de lumière dorée sur le lit ; puis repartir comme elle était venue : en hurlant et gesticulant.

Elle bondit des couvertures, tout de suite complètement réveillée comme à son habitude, et esquissa un sourire amusé et entendant les casseroles tintamarres résonner dans la chambre d'à côté, celle de Ron et de Seamus. Et bien, au moins le réveil est efficace ici, pensa-t-elle. Il fallait bien ça pour sortir les deux marmottes d'à côté de leur sommeil semi comateux...

Elle s'habilla rapidement, passant l'une de ses anciennes robes de Poudlard, et jeta un regard furtif par la fenêtre. Le petit matin qui paressait sur les pentes ondulantes de la montagne l'auréolait d'une aura vivifiante. Il devait être aux alentours de sept heures. Elle sourit et s'étira comme un chat, heureuse de ne pas être en proie à un mal de tête fulgurant : de la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec ses amis, elle ne se souvenait que de quelques flashs orangés et d'une vision trouble et tanguante de la chambre de ses amis. La soirée alcoolisée ne faisait pas ressentir ses fléaux, bien que Ron et Seamus ne pourraient sûrement pas en dire autant.

Elle laissa un moment son regard se perdre par la fenêtre. Le soleil enlevait tout de suite le côté patibulaire de la baraque et transformait le camp en une vaste et lumineuse colonie de vacance... Merci papa merci maman… Au moins, elle préférait ça à l'ambiance sinistre de la veille.

Elle quitta la fenêtre, laissant les vitres grandes ouvertes pour profiter de l'air régénérateur du petit matin et ses senteurs d'herbe fraîchement coupée, et sortit dans le couloir. Un peu plus loin, elle entraperçut la femme qui avait réveillé toute la baraque, avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse dans les escaliers. La porte des garçons était grande ouverte, elle eut la curiosité d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Les matelas avaient étés renversés, leurs propriétaires avec, et c'était à peine si l'on avait pas jeté un saut d'eau sur Ron pour le réveiller.

Elle réprima un éclat de rire : oui, vraiment très dynamique ce réveil. Et puis ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle avait le plaisir de voir son frère avec une telle gueule de bois. Ron le matin, c'était déjà quelque chose ; mais Ron, le matin, qui cuve sa bière au beurre… Un spectacle à ne pas manquer.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux : la première journée s'annonçait vraiment bien.

« - Salut. Bien dormi ?» s'éleva une voix pâteuse dans son dos.

Elle se retourna :

« - Oui, très bien merci. Et toi ? » répondit-elle.

Adèle lui fit un sourire. Elle avait les lèvres boudeuses et le visage voilé par le sommeil. Ses traits étaient réguliers et agréables, encadrés par de fines mèches de cheveux châtains clair. Elle s'était mis un coup de crayon noir qui attirait le regard vers ses yeux dorés. Autant de choses que Ginny n'avait pas remarqué la veille, trop occupée et excitée pour y prêter attention.

« - Mouai. »

Adèle esquissa un coup d'œil dans la chambre :

« - Tiennent toujours autant l'alcool ceux-là. » maugréa-t-elle.

Puis, elle partit vers le rez-de-chaussée et se grattant le crâne chevelu.

Ginny quant à elle, retourna dans le couloir et se demanda quelle était la chambre de Harry. Il avait disparu dès que le repas avait été terminé la veille, sans chercher même à trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser. Mais elle était vraiment décidée à le prendre à part et à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Elle en était toujours à ses réflexions quand une porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à une Hermione fraîchement lavée.

« - Salut Herm ! Dis, je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscrète mais… C'était qui cette femme qui s'amusait à se balader avec des casseroles. Bonjour le réveil en douceur !

- Ah, ça !... Tu t'y habitueras. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de voir mais d'après le bruit de pétard, je mettrais ma main à couper que c'était Fuü. Elle était comment ?

- Et bien… Les cheveux tressés jusqu'aux omoplates, noire…

- C'était Fuü. » la coupa-t-elle avec un petit rire. « Détonante hein ?

- Ouai plutôt. Je plains Ron et Seamus. »

Hermione haussa les épaules :

« - C'est une méthode comme une autres pour les réveiller. »

Ginny acquiesça.

« - Dis, tu ne sais pas où est Harry ?

- C'est habituellement le premier à descendre. »

Et tout en parlant, elle prit la direction des escaliers.

« - La journée commence dès le réveil » expliqua Hermione. « L'heure varie : il peut être deux ou onze heures du matin même si généralement c'est vers sept heures. On doit immédiatement descendre dans la cour des Pierres, celle par où tu es rentrée hier soir, avant même d'avoir pris le petit déjeuné. C'est là-bas que se passe le premier cour de la journée, le seul où tout les novices sont réunis. On l'appelle la cour des Pierres car les profs nous font courir en rond, tout en maintenant une pierre de volume variable en lévitation au dessus de notre tête. Suivant notre niveau, elle est plus ou moins grosse. C'est un exercice d'endurance physique autant que mentale. Ensuite, les novices vont prendre leur petit déjeuné et se répartissent dans les différents cours. »

Elles débouchèrent dans un nouveau couloir, puis rejoignirent le hall d'entrée. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elles approchaient de la sortie, de pâles figures exsangues et endormies surgissaient de couloirs où d'escaliers adjacents.

« - Et c'est quoi mon emploi du temps ? » Demanda Ginny alors qu'elles débouchaient dans la cour des Pierres illuminée par l'air vif et piquant du matin.

« - Tu vas me suivre pour aujourd'hui. Et demain, tu choisiras toute seule. »

La jeune rousse n'eut pas le temps de lui réponde qu'une furie noire l'avait saisi par le bras et entraînée vers le centre de la cour, près du tas de pierre.

« - Tiens, reste ici et attends que j'ai fini. » lui dit Fuü d'un ton joyeux.

Elle était un peu plus grande que Ginny, avec de longues jambes musclées et fuselées. Son bassin étaient plutôt étroit et ses épaules gracieuses. Son visage était d'un ovale typé et ses prunelles d'un noir chaleureux. Sa peau brune, l'arrête marquée de son nez et l'amande harmonieuse de ses yeux trahissait des origines indoues. Elle se déplaçait avec un équilibre et une détente caractéristique des combattants. Chacun de ses gestes était gracieux, économique et rapide. Elle irradiait un certain charme détonnant et exubérant bien qu'elle ne soit pas particulièrement belle.

Fuü, se répéta Ginny. C'était donc une prof ? La femme qu'elle avait aperçue ce matin, une casserole dans chaque main, et qui avait arraché les couvertures des lits de Ron et Seamus était donc censée être un adulte responsable ! Elle éclata de rire. Cet endroit lui plaisait décidément de plus en plus.

Elle attendit donc avec bonne humeur que Fuü aie fini, profitant au maximum des rayons chaleureux de l'astre et des senteurs de cannelle qui émanaient des pavés tièdes. Une file de novices c'était formée devant son professeur, Harry en premier. L'enseignant et l'élève échangèrent des mots de bonjours, et, au grand étonnement de Ginny, ceux de Harry étaient compréhensibles, teintés d'une politesse docile. Sans qu'une seule incantation ne soit prononcée, une pierre de la taille d'un poing s'éleva du tas de gravas et se déposa en douceur devant le jeune homme.

« - Immobile et en silence. » déclara Fuü.

Sans comprendre, Ginny vit le front de Harry se plisser de rides de concentrations ; puis, la pierre décolla et suivit son possesseur qui commença à courir. De la magie sans baguette ! Il avait fait de la magie sans baguette ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa stupeur qu'un nouveau jeune homme, le suivant dans la liste c'était avancé. Il venait probablement de Dumstrang car ses traits étaient tirés en arrière en une harmonie typiquement slave. Ses cheveux ondulés et ses yeux pétillants étaient d'un noir profond. Fuü lui présenta une pierre bien plus grosse que celle de Harry, mais elle l'autorisa a utiliser à prononcer la formule. Ainsi débuta le long défilé des quarante et un novices. Hermione était la dernière et Ron et Seamus manquaient.

Ginny vit passer des élèves de tous âges, de toutes origines, de tous accent. Les novices formaient une assemblée hétéroclite et pas une seule des grandes ethnies ne manquait à la liste. Les asiatiques aux longues mèches lustrées précédaient les cheveux d'ange des nordiques ; les teints cuivrés d'Amérique du sud succédaient aux peaux diaphanes des Russes, celles sombres et chatoyantes des africains ; des araméens, des américains, des coréens, des australiens, des espagnols, des maliens et des français se mêlaient parfaitement à la masse anglaise.

Et quand Fuü eut terminé et que tous les élèves courraient, chacun avec sa pierre ; Ginny se sentit un peu comme un soleil entouré d'une multitudes de planètes qui gravitaient autour. Des météorites de toutes tailles l'entouraient, l'enlaçaient, l'encerclaient ; tournant, tournant jusqu'à lui faire perdre pied.

« - Bienvenue dans la boîte ! » s'écria une voix joviale à sa gauche.

Elle tourna la tête et fut soulagée de rencontrer le regard de Fuü, point fixe au milieu de tous ces mouvements perpétuels. Un peu plus et elle se serait crue dans le paradis des Tanathonautes.

« - La_ boîte_ ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« - Et bien, oui. » s'expliqua la combattante, en se frottant la nuque d'un air gêné. « C'est bien comme ça que vous appelez le camp d'entraînement, nan ?...

- Je ne sais pas trop, je viens d'arriver. »

Fuü sembla tout de suite plus à l'aise et reprit l'assurance du professeur :

« - Oui, je sais. C'est pourquoi je vais te faire passer un petit test ce matin. Juste pour me rendre compte de ton niveau. Viens voir et sort ta baguette. Tu étais en quelle année d'étude à Poudlard ?

- J'étais censée entrer en sixième année. »

La guerrière hocha la tête :

« - Je veux que tu me fasses léviter la plus grosse pierre que tu estimes pouvoir élever pendant quinze minutes. »

Ginny acquiesça. Le wingardium leviosa était l'un des premiers sortilèges que l'on apprenaient en entrant à Poudlard et elle le maîtrisait parfaitement depuis de longues années. Elle choisit donc la plus grosse roche qu'elle trouva –un basalte d'environ cinq cent kilogrammes- et l'éleva à quelques deux mètres de hauteur. La pierre semblait aussi légère qu'une plume. Elle tournoyait lentement dans le ciel, comme un joyau aux milles éclats dans son écrin.

Fuü regarda sa montre, et tandis qu'elle adressait un sourire encourageant à Ginny, elle se retourna vers les novices qui courait toujours autour de la cour, leur hurlant d'aller plus vite et les traitant de larvettes. Les élèves semblaient de plus en plus épuisés, mais leur bourreau hystérique se faisant un honneur de courir à leurs côtés pour augmenter la cadence. Il y eut même un moment où elle dû pousser à moitié une jeune fille pour ne pas qu'elle s'arrête, tout en déversant un chapelet de jurons à l'encontre des petites volontés. Seul Harry semblait échapper à ce harcèlement qui poussait les plus faibles à aller jusqu'au bout de leurs forces.

La jeune rousse les observait tranquillement du coin de l'œil, un sourire amusé sur le bout des lèvres. Elle vit plus qu'elle ne regarda Harry s'écrouler à la limite de son champ de vision, sa pierre retombant avec un petit bruit mate près de sa tête. Fuü fut près de lui en quelques enjambées. Elle parut lui prendre le poux, caresser l'angle de sa mâchoire, et en une minute, le jeune homme était debout et se dirigeait vers le réfectoire. La combattante cria quelques noms, et les plus éreintés des coureurs le rejoignirent, reposant leurs pierres sur le tas de grava.

« - Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda immédiatement Ginny dès que Fuü soit revenue auprès d'elle.

« - Comme d'habitude. Il se force trop et il ne veut pas m'écouter quand je lui dis de s'arrêter et surtout, de bien dormir. Alors il tombe un peu de fatigue. Il en fait trop. Les quinze minutes sont passées, tu peux relâcher. »

Ginny se retint de poser les questions qui lui pendaient au bout des lèvres : Fuü n'avait apparemment pas envie d'en parler. Elle reposa donc sa roche en douceur, et non sans un certain soulagement. Elle avait remarqué que, même si le sort de lévitation était facile, le maintenir pendant une longue durée pompait de l'énergie. Un minuscule cailloux de la taille d'une bille vint se poser devant elle.

« - Sait-tu ce qu'est le vif ? » demanda alors Fuü.

Et comme Ginny n'en avait aucune idée, la petite pierre s'éleva de nouveau et vint graviter autour de sa tête. Elle retomba finalement, et deux grosses roches jaillirent du tas de gravas pour venir délicatement se poser devant la jeune fille. Fuü s'assit sur la plus haute, et invita la rousse –qui commençait à comprendre que les mouvements bizarres des pierres étaient contrôlés par la guerrière- à en faire de même.

« - A ton avis, à quoi sert ta baguette magique ?

- A lancer des sorts. »

La réponse lui semblait évidente. Elle remarqua pourtant qu'elle ne satisfaisait pas son professeur. Elle chercha donc plus loin, hésitant sur chaque mot, cherchant l'approbation sur le visage de marbre noir de la guerrière :

« - Et bien… Je suppose que c'est un sorte de… catalyseur qui… permet changer… de transformer notre… magie en puissance, en sortilèges quoi… Non ? Je n'en sais rien… »

Fuü acquiesça :

« - Et si on continue dans cette optique. A quoi sert la formule que l'on prononce ?

- Je… peut-être à… regrouper notre… magie. »

Ginny sécha : elle avait sérieusement l'impression de se répéter. L'inspiration l'avait fuie, emporté en un coup de vent. Et, tandis que le regard insistant et exigeant de Fuü semblait l'empaler, elle éprouva une certaine once de compassion pour les artistes désertés du souffle divin. Un silence s'éternisât avant que le professeur se lève soudain pour crier aux novices qui courraient toujours de partir petit déjeuner. Dès qu'elles furent seules, Fuü se rassit et fixa de nouveau son regard brûlant sur Ginny. Quand elle parla, son ton était empreint d'une certaine solennité mystique et la jeune rousse eut l'impression d'être initiée vraiment à l'intimité de la _boîte_ :

« - Et bien, c'est un peu brouillon mais l'esprit y est. » dit-elle. « Tu as raison quand tu dis que la baguette est un catalyseur. Là ou tu t'égares, c'est quand tu dis qu'elle cumule _ta_ magie. Car non, elle ne puise pas dans _ton_ être, sans quoi tu ressentirais un profond épuisement lorsque tu invoques un sortilège. Elle tire son énergie du monde qui t'entoure. La fatigue qui te submerge quand tu utilises ta baguette, celle que tu as forcément dû sentir tout à l'heure, est mentale. Elle est dû à l'effort intellectuel intense que tu produis lorsque tu t'efforces de maintenir un sortilège et donc un pont de transfère d'énergie. La baguette te permet d'accumuler la magie qui t'entoure, qui se trouve dans le sol, les pierres, l'air, les arbres, l'eau, le ciel, les étoiles. Toute cette magie autour de nous est omniprésente et se régénère très rapidement après que tu y ais puisé.

« Ta magie à _toi_, celle qui se trouve dans ton corps et dans ton esprit est appelée vif lorsqu'on l'utilise. Elle reste intacte lorsque tu utilises ta baguette. C'est pourquoi des personnes ne possédant que très peu de magie dans leur être –de vif- peuvent toutefois lancer des sorts avec baguette. La formule que l'on prononce pour invoquer les sortilèges, elle, sert seulement de détonateur : elle libère l'énergie accumulée et la transforme au bon vouloir du sorcier.

« Ce camp d'entraînement, la boîte comme les novices l'appelle, accueille des sorciers de tous âges qui ont déjà acquis une maîtrise basique de la sorcellerie traditionnelle et dont la magie personnelle -le vif- est supérieure à la normale. Nous leur apprenons à cultiver cette magie, celle qu'il possèdent dans leur corps. Nous leur enseignons comment augmenter leur potentiel, comment utiliser celui-ci, comment résister aux puissantes montées de fatigue qui la suivent, comment, enfin, devenir plus puissants et plus dangereux que les sorciers traditionnels. Nous formons des tueurs.

« Nous sommes longtemps restés dans l'obscurité, mais la guerre nous a décidé à recevoir de nombreux novices dans l'optique de supprimer la puissance maléfique de Voldemort. En contrepartie, nos élèves nous doivent une totale soumission et un engagement sans faille. Il est évident qu'ils sont aussi tenus au secret concernant leur enseignement et l'existence de cette communauté. En répondant _oui_ à la question de Kiaran hier : _Acceptes-tu de rejoindre notre ordre ; de te plier à ses règles ; de te soumettre à son jugement ; d'apprendre au mieux ce qui te sera enseigné dans le seul et unique but de servir sa cause et de combattre ses ennemis ? _; tu as accepté de t'éloigner de ta famille pendant une longue période, six mois ou plus, pour te consacrer entièrement à ta formation. Le camp d'entraînement est totalement coupé du reste du monde, et tu ne pourras pas le quitter sans passer par l'un des maîtres, de tes professeurs. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière.

« Maintenant que ceci est clair, je vais tester tes capacités au vif. Allonge toi sur le sol, ici. Ferme les yeux, je vais mettre la petite pierre sur ton front. Voilà, tu la sens ? Essaye de faire le vide dans ton esprit, écarte toutes tes pensées. Je sais que c'est dur. Les dalles sont tiédies sous ton corps. Tu ressens chaque rayon de soleil sur ta peau comme une caresse lente et rassurante. Recule ton esprit dans les tréfonds de ton être. Abandonne la maîtrise de ton corps, abandonnes tes perceptions. Tu ne sens plus le sol qui meurtrit ta nuque, tu flottes sur un duvet inodore. L'apathie te gagne. Tu abandonnes tes dernières barrières et perds pied. N'aies pas peur. Laisses-toi aller… Bien. Ton esprit est attiré vers le haut comme si une sorte de courant partait de la pointe de tes pieds pour remonter vers ta gorge et ton crâne. Suis ce courant, laisse toi emporter, tire vers le haut.

"Reviens un peu vers moi, la pierre sur ton front devient d'un blanc coupant. Elle te ronge la peau, te l'oxyde, se déverse à l'intérieur comme de la fonte. Le torrent qui te mène jusqu'à la sortie de ton corps est de plus en plus violent. Il se déverse à l'extérieur et enveloppe le monde qui t'entoure. Roule toi dans sa douceur et sa force. Tu décides de le soumettre à ta volonté, tu veux qu'il retire cette goutte d'acier fondu qui transperce ton front. Tu l'exige, tu plis ce flot et en fait ton allier. Tu repousses l'intrusion de toutes tes forces. Tu pousses… Elève le. Eloigne le. Ne laisse plus le feu te mordre !… »

Ginny sentit brusquement deux mains fermes la saisir par les épaules et la secouer violemment. Son premier réflexe fut de bondir et de se reculer. Elle prit ensuite conscience du soleil éblouissant, de l'ombre de la baraque en face d'elle, et juste en dessous, d'une forme sombre et svelte. Fuü. Elle se détendit d'un seul coup et eut honte de sa réaction. Levant son regard vers le professeur, elle se gifla mentalement pour ne pas transparaître ses tremblements et sa honte.

« - Et bien, tu es dans la norme. » fit la combattante d'un ton étrangement froid bien que magnanime. « Tu devrais maintenant rejoindre les autres au réfectoire. A bientôt. »

Sidéré, Ginny regarda bêtement la femme disparaître derrière une porte, se déplaçant toujours avec ce mélange d'enthousiasme et d'équilibre qui semblait la caractériser bien que la déception ralentissait un peu sa marche. Elle secoua ensuite sa tête, comme pour en chasser une pensée absurde, franchit le porche menant au hall, puis l'escalier ; guidée, encore une foi, par les sons de voix.

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

Draco fut réveillé en sursaut par de sonores coups de heurtoir. Il bondit des draps humides et jaillit de son lit comme un animal sur le qui vive. Depuis combien de temps frappait-on à sa porte ? Il avançait prudemment vers le battant en chêne massif, se demandant encore s'il allait l'ouvrir ou pas, quand une voix traversa le bois, accompagnée d'une flopée de coups sourds :

« - Malfoy ! Le Lord veut te voir. » gronda Dimigus.

Le martèlement cessa et Draco perçut des pas décroissants et pressés derrière de la porte. Quand il fut sur que l'autre était parti, il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour détacher cette affreuse odeur de suint qui s'accrochait obstinément à sa peau. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir eut à ouvrir à Dimigus car sa simple vue lui donnait des sueurs froides. C'était peut-être enfantin, mais le teint parcheminée d'albinos du mangemort et le rouge carmin de ses yeux ainsi que je de ses lèvres l'assimilait aux illustrations de vampires que Draco contemplait avec frayeur sur ses livres d'enfance. De quoi avoir des cauchemars…

Après avoir fait une brève toilette, il enfila une robe de sorcier par dessus son jean et sa tunique, vérifia la présence de son étui à baguette autour de sa cuisse droite, réajusta son col, avança sa main vers le verrou de la porte tout en ayant en tête le sort de déverrouillage…

Non… Il ramena ses doigts vers sa poitrine, comme s'il avait eut peur de se brûler. Le métal de la poignée semblait rougeoyer dans l'ombre du chêne. Draco ne le voyait pas avec ses yeux, il le sentait avec son cœur. Sa gorge étouffée lui criait à plein poumon que la porte allait l'ébouillanter ; ses tripes tordues lui renvoyaient des goûts de bille amère. Fallait-il réellement passer de l'autre côté ? Fallait-il de nouveau se lancer dans l'arène ? Ne pouvait-il pas rester ici en bon spectateur, et attendre la fin du jeu à l'abris des regards venimeux ?

Non… _Le Lord veut te voir. Le Lord veut te voir. Le Lord veut te voir._

_Il_ l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte, au centre du cirque. Et _il_ valait le coup de se faire vautour parmi les rapaces. Draco passa ses mains sur son visage comme pour en effacer toute trace d'émotion et se redressa lentement, puisant des forces dans l'image qu'il s'était fixée. Et lorsqu'il estima qu'il était assez fort pour affronter la journée, il déverrouilla le battant et se glissa de l'autre côté, le refermant soigneusement derrière lui.

Comme toujours, la traversée du château se révéla être une intense séance d'apnée. Presser le pas. Ne pas s'arrêter devant les regards sévères. Ne pas prêter attention aux longs couloirs de cachots humides. Presser le pas. Ne pas réagir lorsqu'on vous fait un sourire hypocrite. Eviter les silhouettes encapuchonnées. Presser le pas. Être cordial, mais pas trop. Presser le pas. Garder un visage d'ambre figé. Presser le pas…

La nouveauté était ces chuchotements haineux et ces frissons primitifs qui agitaient les mangemorts sur son passage. Et Draco sentait que les sorts de douleur et de mort n'étaient jamais bien loin lorsqu'il traversait un groupe d'hommes conspirateurs. L'air malsain. Mais il parcourut les quelques centaines de mètres et de marches d'une allure inébranlable, scotchant du mieux que possible un masque hautain sur son visage.

Il dépassa le mur contre lequel Snape l'avait plaqué la veille et franchit l'arcade envahie par un lierre émergeant d'un carré de terre enraciné dans les dalles. La vaste salle était vide à l'exception d'une forme sombre vers la porte du fond, derrière l'estrade. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette du Lord, Draco sentit la peau de son visage se détendre et ses rides soucieuses s'envoler loin au dessus de sa tête. Il ne cessa d'avancer, se dirigeant droit vers son maître tout en tentant de dissimuler son malaise. C'était inutile bien évidemment : comme le lui avait fait remarqué le Lord, son masque s'effritait dès qui entrait en sa présence, et il devenait alors aussi transparent que l'eau.

Il traversa la salle, remarquant que le cadavre de son père avait été retiré, puis se hissa sur l'estrade et s'immobilisa, servile, à quelques mètres du Lord. Indiciblement envoûtant et lumineux. Son maître lui fit un sourire et disparut derrière une porte, invitant Draco à en faire de même. Celui-ci le suivit sans un mot, il n'était jamais allé dans cette partie du château. Ce n'était pas que ça lui soit interdit, mais il n'y avait jamais été invité, et l'exploration n'était pas son fort, surtout dans un repère de hyènes hostiles et belliqueuses.

C'est donc avec curiosité et respect qu'il engouffra à la suite du Lord dont la démarche animée et bondissante traçait un sentier lumineux vers l'inconnu. Il débouchèrent du couloir sombre et bas de plafond dans une salle rectangulaire, de taille raisonnable, et dont les murs étaient tapissés de fenêtres magiques et illusoires qui ouvraient sur des paysages féeriques et lumineux.

« - C'est une salle d'entraînement. » dit le Lord. « Je l'utilise pour enseigner moi même ma propre science. Autant te dire qu'avec mon emploi du temps surchargé, je ne l'ai pas trop utilisée ces derniers temps.»

Sa voix était douce et audacieuse, presque débarrassée de ce sifflement rauque qui faisait habituellement d'elle une danse hypnotique et terrifiante du serpent. Son charme était plus calme, bienveillant. Draco ne ressentait ni peur, ni gène, ni anxiété comme la vieille. Non, plus qu'une plénitude teintée de respect et d'admiration.

« - Merci. » répondit-il, car il ne voyait pas que dire d'autre.

A ces mots, le Lord bondit presque sur place et sa baguette apparue dans sa main. Il sourit en tournoyant jusqu'à arriver au centre de la pièce.

« - Et bien, en garde sire Malfoy, dernier de sa lignée.

Draco eut un hoquet de surprise quand il se rendit compte que le Maître ne plaisantait pas. Il avança en boitillant vers le centre de la pièce, ayant soudain l'impression que ses jambes étaient de granit, sa nuque de bois et sa bouche de sable, se sentant comme l'albatros sur le pont du navire. Il aurait dû exploser d'allégresse, pourtant. Mais le simple fait de devoir lutter contre ce divin combattant lui coupait toute envie belliqueuse.

Il arriva à quelques mètres du Lord.

« - Et bien. Prends ta baguette ! » l'incita le Lord avec un mouvement du bras.

Il semblait plus joyeux et impatient qu'un enfant la veille de noël. Draco le regarda en cillant quelques secondes, puis il se rappela à lui même et empoigna sa baguette. Le touché glacé et humide du bois de saule parcouru son bras et il eut l'impression que son cerveau émergeait d'une brume engourdissante. Il se positionna.

De longues et interminables minutes passèrent. Dans un tressaillement, Draco embrassait la scène cristallisée du regard et se sentait de plus en plus inconfortable au fur et à mesure que les secondes déroulaient leurs volutes flottantes. Le temps passait, et il se demandait toujours s'il devait attendre ; lancer un sort, mais lequel ? Et le Lord le regardait en souriant affablement d'un air si jeune et heureux qu'il lui donnait envie de rebrousser chemin, lui qui devait se débattre dans les filets infâmes et humides d'araignées voraces.

Puis, il sentit un sort enfler dans sa poitrine, chatouiller ses lèvres. Un sort mineur, pour commencer.

Il raffermit sa prise et murmura la formule, voyant la lueur violette naître à l'extrémité de sa baguette, puis se lancer vers la silhouette du Lord. Il n'eut pas le temps de battre des cils qu'un éclair émeraude emplit ses pupilles et que des ténèbres givrées jaillirent de terre pour s'accrocher à sa robe et le submerger dans une marée chaotique !…

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

La première chose que Draco sentit lorsqu'il se réveilla, fut l'engouffrement piquant de l'air dans ses poumons. Puis, il perçut la lumière chaude et pourprée à travers ses paupières translucides. Il ouvrit les yeux et distingua la silhouette du Lord, digne d'un navire élancé traçant les flots, accroupi à sa gauche. Il accepta le carré de chocolat qu'il lui offrait et le remercia avec les yeux.

Le Lord lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et Draco l'empoigna sans tergiverser. Il y avait eut un temps où il aurait mesuré les implications, les effets et conséquences de son acte ; mais il lui semblait être maintenant dans une autre dimension. Un monde où le Lord n'était qu'un homme parmi les autres, aîné par son âge et son expérience, amical par son caractère et son charisme, jeune par son tempérament et sa silhouette, complice par un regard… Peu importait si ce même homme manipulait et tuait au dehors. Seuls comptaient l'instant présent et cet éternel adolescent qui était, Draco s'en sentait persuadé, la véritable identité de Voldemort.

Le jeune homme sentait un courant chaud et audacieux parcourir son corps. Et lorsqu'il se dressa devant son adversaire, les souvenirs des cours de duel à Poudlard émergèrent de sa mémoire. Il tenta de reproduire la position de combat enseignée par Snape –maudit soit-il- lors de sa deuxième année.

« - Bien. » apprécia le Lord. « C'est déjà mieux. Tu es en situation d'attaque. Rapproche ta baguette de ton torse et recule un peu ton pied droit pour te mettre en position de défense : je suis plus fort que toi. »

Draco tenta de se placer du mieux qu'il pu. C'était une étrange sensation que de recevoir les conseils du Lord. Il avait la double impression de se trouver devant un professeur sévère et un camarade de classe jovial. Il remonta son regard vers les yeux pourprés du mage et… eut juste le temps de baisser la tête pour éviter un sort carmin qui lui fonçait droit dessus ! Il roula instinctivement sur le côté. Prononça un rapide experliarmus avant de bondir précipitamment face à un autre jet lumineux ! Quand il releva la tête, le Lord était aussi droit qu'auparavant, un masque hideux à la place du visage, et une nouvelle éruption de sorts se dirigeait méchamment dans sa direction !

Suivirent des instants criblées de cahots, de bonds, de brûlures, de hargne. Draco rebondissait dans toute la pièce, frôlé de partout par les ponts éblouissants, jetant des sorts tout de suite écartés, pestant contre ce Lord statique et inatteignable. Il matérialisa finalement un mur devant lui, le protégeant temporellement de la pluie douloureuse, entendant le rire satanique de Voldemort mêlé à la cascade du béton qui s'effrite progressivement. Il ne doutait pas un instant que le Lord était capable de faire disparaître son abri d'un cou de baguette. Mais l'Autre préférait faire durer le plaisir. l'Autre jouait avec lui !...

Adossé au béton convulsé, Draco sentit une colère sourde et indicible grandir dans sa poitrine et déferler dans son esprit, rasant sa lucidité à grand coups de siphons rageur et de rouleaux mousseux.

« - Sort de ta cachette petit dragon, que je te brûle, que je te, râpe, que je te calcine… »

La voix était traînante, bien qu'empreinte de cette même puérilité et jovialité qu'auparavant. Le Lord était un gamin, venant de remporter sa victoire, et luttant contre lui même pour ne pas laisser exploser sa joie. Draco, lui, se sentait écartelé entre sa rage et ses doutes, sa pulsion et ses remords. Le désir de se battre réellement implosait en lui comme les sorts colorés des deux côtés du mur ; mais le barrage pâle et translucide de son esprit freinait toute envie de violence : bondir hors de cet abri, c'était laisser la voie libre à toute cette Hargne, c'était l'Envie de voir le sang s'écouler du corps diaphane du Lord, c'était le Besoin d'entendre ses suppliques…

Et la peur des sentiments incontrôlables de Draco, la peur de ses pulsions animales, la peur de lui-même le clouait sur place, repoussant la vague de haine…

« - Et bien, Malfoy. » retentit la voix. « Comptes-tu rester un lâche jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?! Comptes-tu te cacher derrière ta tombe et fuir comme un animal blessé ?! Ainsi, Potter aura réellement déteint su toi ! »

C'en fut trop pour Draco, et des ténèbres sanglantes envahirent son esprit pour bondir hors de l'abri réconfortant du mur, face à la silhouette sombre d'un Lord rieur. Les couleurs se troublèrent tandis que des effervescences éclatantes se dressèrent de toutes parts. Les assourdissants frôlements des jets lumineux. La douleur insaisissable au torse. La forme noire semblait plus proche. Les étoiles déréglées tourbillonnant sous ses orteils. Le temps ralenti. Le bras brûlant. Le rire. Le noir…

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

La luminosité de la pièce éblouit les iris rétrécis de Draco. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant le froid tranchant d'un poignard sur sa carotide, et, plus pesant encore, la présence chaude et impériale du Lord le maintenant fermement cloué au sol. Par réflexe, ses pupilles cherchèrent et plongèrent dans les prunelles rubescentes. Le mage retira son couteau, sans pourtant se relever. Il eut un sourire contrit.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des crises. »

Draco sourit faiblement. Des crises de violence ? de démence ?...

« - Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te pousser à bout. C'est juste que, les gens ne donnent vraiment le meilleurs d'eux même que lorsque leurs actes sont guidées par un esprit de revanche. »

Le jeune homme cilla : tout était pardonné. Comment croire que le Lord avait prémédité alors qu'il enveloppait Draco de son inquiétude et de ses remords ? De la chaleur de ses yeux. De la présence fraternelle au dessus de son corps.

« -Tu sais, je crois que nous allons devoir s'entraîner à gérer ce petit problème. Autrement, tu pourrais redevenir cette bête furieuse, et je sais par expérience que ce n'est pas agréable. »

Le Lord avait une odeur de puissance, un goût d'éternelle jeunesse.

« - En tout cas, ta force s'est considérablement accrue lors de ta crise. Tu as donc beaucoup de potentiel. Le tout, c'est de permettre l'entrée de la haine, tout en gardant un certain contrôle sur elle. Ne jamais la laisser gouverner ton corps et ton esprit. »

Draco acquiesça et une question franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ai pu la retenir :

« - Ca vous est déjà arrivé de perdre contrôle ? »

Il regretta tout de suite son impertinence car le visage du Lord s'était assombrit à la seconde même où les mots s'étaient écoulés de sa gorge. Le mage se leva.

« - Reprenons. » dit-il d'une voix flottante et tranchante, sifflante. « J'aimerais que tu maîtrises le sort d'unicité d'ici la semaine prochaine. Si tu le contrôles bien, il empêche tes adversaires de te renvoyer tes propres sorts. Les boucliers aussi sont nécessaires car, même s'ils ne repoussent pas tous les effets secondaires d'un sort, ils en atténuent les symptômes. Très utile lorsque tu es pris au dépourvu. »

Draco détourna les yeux de la lueur froide et triste qui s'était allumée dans les prunelles du Lord. Un brin de culpabilité se nicha dans sa gorge à le vue de la roideur du corps ordinairement si souple du mage.

Il se redressa, et le contact lisse et plein de sa baguette dans sa paume le réconforta un peu.

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

Ginny arriva au réfectoire qui était en pleine ébullition. C'était une grande salle tout en longueur et au plafond bas. Le bois et la pierre étaient omniprésents, s'entrelaçant en sombres arcades, cheminées brutes et poutres brisées. Les nombreux chandeliers pendus aux murs et au plafond compensaient agréablement le manque de fenêtre, baignant la salle dans une chaleur feutrée et archaïque. Deux tables allongées se faisaient face, grouillant de pains, de beurres, de laits chaud et froid, de pichets de jus de fruits, et de jeunes gens braillards.

Elle reconnut tout de suite ses amis et rejoignit rapidement leur bout de table, se demandant si Harry serait de meilleure compagnie que la veille. Par un heureux coup du sort, la seule place vacante était entre le jeune homme en question et Adèle, en face du beau ténébreux de la veille. Elle lança un salut en cantonade et fit la bise au brun, remarquant une foi de plus son air avachit et ses cernes inquiétantes.

« - Salut Harry ! »

Aucune réaction.

« - Tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette ! Je n'en revenais pas quand je t'ai vu… »

Aucune réaction.

« - Mais tu es sur que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé tout à l'heure ? Tu t'es évanoui ?.. »

Aucune réaction.

« - Tu sais, tu m'a beaucoup manqué pendant les vacances… »

_Toujours_ aucune réaction.

Elle releva la tête, agacée. Il fallait croire que, comme la veille, les corn-flakes aussi ramollis et blanchâtres que des chenilles agonisantes sur une flaque de sperme de cheval du bol de Harry étaient plus intéressant qu'elle-même. Ginny se détourna et avisa un verre de jus d'orange, trop dégoûtée pour avaler autre chose ; et lançant un regard noir au sourire amusé du beau ténébreux au passage.

« - Alors… Tu as réussi le test ? » lui demanda Adèle.

« - Quoi !... Si tu parles du truc débile de Fuü comme quoi il faut utiliser le vif ou je ne sais quoi, non ! je ne l'ai pas réussit. » répondit-elle d'un ton plus brusque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut.

« - Va y, attaque-moi je ne te dirais rien. Il faudra que tu te calmes un peu si tu ne veux pas te mettre tout les novices sur le dos et moi la première. »

Ginny tourna la tête et rencontra le regard franc de la blonde. Sa colère s'envola tout de suite en y lisant la plus sincère franchise dénuées d'agressivité. Elle baissa les yeux.

« - Oui, excuse moi. C'est juste qu'il m'énerve. » avoua-t-elle avec un coup de tête et un regard noir en direction de Harry.

« - Tu ne seras pas le première ni la dernière à qui il fait cet effet là. » acquiesça une voix claire et méthodique devant elle.

Et à la minute où la phrase avait franchi les lèvres du beau ténébreux, son nom était revenu en mémoire de Ginny.

« - Zabini ! » s'écria-t-elle. « L'année dernière… tu es le serpentard que j'ai…

- Giflé. » compléta le jeune homme avec une moue affligée. « Oui, crois-moi je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles. Et si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Blaise, c'est moins impersonnel que Zabini. On peut se le permettre après de tels instants d'intimité… »

La jeune rousse cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, totalement prise au dépourvu. Soudain un vent d'hilarité la traversa et elle tomba sur la table, secouée par des éclats de rire incessants.

« - Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. » maugréa le jeune homme.

« - Si j'étais toi, je me vexerais. » lui conseilla Adèle. « Tiens, passes moi le pain s'il te plait.

- Mais _je_ suis vexé. » trancha Blaise en s'exécutant.

« - Ah... Dis moi, c'est quoi cette histoire de gifle ? Merci.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir. De rien.

- Mais si. »

Blaise soupira et se leva pour taper dans le dos de Ginny qui s'étouffait à moitié avec son verre de jus d'orange. Puis, il se rassit et se servit un bol de thé.

« - Comme quoi je tournais trop autour de son copain. » grommela-t-il.

Adèle resta interloquée, puis les connections se firent :

« - Toi ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Oh non c'est trop drôle ! Tu est homo ?!... Et tu fantasmais sur le… »

Elle éclata de rire, manquant de tomber du banc.

« - Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser à Poudlard. » dit-elle, hilare, en se beurrant une tartine.

« - Simple erreur de jeunesse. » rectifia le brun.

Entre temps, Ginny s'était remise de sa surprise et avait récupéré son souffle. Elle envoya un sourire lumineux et taquin à Blaise :

« - Il est célibataire maintenant tu sais. J'ai cassé l'année dernière et les quelques histoires qu'il a eues depuis n'ont pas durées. Avec un peu de chance il est en train de se découvrir une attirance pour les mecs. Tu as le terrain libre.

- Ca fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté le fantasmer sur des crétins de grinffondors. » répliqua le serpentard.

« - C'est qui le mec en question ? » demanda Adèle qui n'arrivait pas à masquer sa curiosité.

« - Je te le répète : tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Mais répondez moi à la fin ! Ou alors changez de sujet, vous commencez à être lourds là ! » râla-t-elle en enfournant rageusement sa tartine.

« - Ok. »

La rousse et le brun s'échangèrent un dernier regard complice et la discussion prit fin sur un rapide « Je t'expliquerai ».

« - Alors… » Demanda Hermione. « Comment a réagit Fuü quand elle a vu que tu avais loupé son test du vif ? »

Ginny sentit la mauvaise humeur reprendre possession de son esprit :

« - Elle s'est cassée. Elle était froide, distante, presque en colère. Vous avez réussit vous ? »

Les autres hochèrent tous négativement de la tête.

« - Seul Harry y est arrivé. » précisa Blaise.

« - Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi elle a réagit comme ça. Elle était souriante, surexcité. Et quand je me suis réveillée elle avait l'air morose. »

Le brun hocha les épaules.

« - Moi je sais. » confia Adèle. « Elle a fait un pari avec Kiaran l'autre jour.. Et elle l'a perdu… Vous voyez, Kiaran prétend que la seule et unique manière de faire réagir le vif de novices inexpérimentés est de les désarmer pour les attaquer. Le vif est sensé alors réagir face au danger imminent. Kiaran a réussit à faire résister Harry de cette manière. Il paraît que celui-ci lui a inconsciemment envoyer une décharge d'énergie… Fuü affirme qu'on peut aussi réussir par une sorte de relaxation ou de transe. Elle a parié qu'elle réussirait à déclarer ton vif, Ginny, par cette méthode.

- Comment tu sais ça ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« - J'ai mes sources. » répondit-t-elle avec un regard malicieux. « Fuü a bien essayé de t'hypnotiser, non ?

- Oui. » admit la rousse. « Ca ma fait pensé aux exercices bouddhistes que faisait maman. »

Il y eut un grand silence et elle se sentit soudainement très inconfortable. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle parle avant de réfléchir ?!...

« - Elle n'en a fait que pendant un trimestre. » Précisa-t-elle. « Une idée de mon père… Et donc, ils avaient parié quoi Fuü et Kiaran ? » Demanda-t-elle précipitamment, se félicitant de ce brillant changement de sujet.

« - Deux mois de corvée. » Dit Adèle avec un sourire au bord des lèvres.

« - Aie… » Compatirent Blaise et Hermione d'un même voix.

« - Comme la boîte n'est pas un bâtiment magique, » expliqua cette dernière à l'intension de Ginny. « les travaux manuels comme la lessive ou le ménage nous sont imposés à tour de rôle. Zabini doit ranger la table du dîner ce soir par exemple.

- Merci de me le rappeler. » bougonna le brun.

« - Mais pourquoi ne lancent-ils pas de sorts permanents de nettoyage comme à Poudlard ? » s'étonna la rousse.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« - Je ne sais pas. »

Un brusque et tonitruant éclat de rire général retentit soudain, coupant cour leur discution, et résonnant dans la salle comme dans un énorme amphithéâtre ! Toutes les têtes se tournèrent simultanément vers le bout de table où Fuü venait d'arriver, encaissant les vannes moqueuses et paillardes, et y répondant avec autant de dignité qu'il lui en était permis.

La nouvelle du pari et des deux mois de corvées supplémentaires c'était apparemment rapidement propagée chez certains qui le faisaient bruyamment remarquer à grand renforts de : « Alors, Fuü ! Tu t'es reconvertie en femme de ménage ?! » ou bien « Encore quelqu'un qui a trouver sa vocation… ». Bientôt, les conversations reprirent ça et là, plus excités et bruyantes que jamais.

« - Elle ne va pas s'en remettre la pauvre. » pouffa Adèle. « Vous imaginez ?! Deux mois de corvée doubles : les siennes et celles de Kiaran !

- C'est qui celle-là ? » demanda Ginny en observant une brune pulpeuse se lever et mettre une claque amicale dans le dos de la guerrière. « Non… Qui sont-ils, tous le groupe là-bas ? » précisa-t-elle après réflexion. « Ce ne sont pas des élèves ?

- Qui ça ? Ceux qui ont vanné Fuü ?

- Ce sont les profs. » répondit tranquillement Baise.

Ginny se fendit d'un grand sourire, emplie d'une allégresse sans pareille. En arrivant, elle avait eut peur de devoir faire face à une discipline stricte et rigide. Or, il s'avérait que les maîtres enseignants étaient plus délirants et exubérants que les novices même. Le matin, elle avait vu Fuü se balader le plus sereinement du monde avec un assemblage de casseroles. Et elle voyait à présent les profs écroulés de rires sur leur bol de lait, tentant d'échapper aux tirs de corn-flakes d'une indoue enragée.

C'était le monde à l'envers !…

Elle se rapprocha d'Adèle, cherchant plus de renseignements, et lui demanda :

« - C'est qui l'asiatique qui vient de balancer son bol sur Kiaran ? »

La blonde pouffa :

« - Lee.

- Et la grande brune aux formes avantageuses ?

- Venda. Prof de magie blanche. »

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

Il se révéla par la suite que Venda était une femme mure et autoritaire. Une femme pulpeuse sur laquelle, Ginny en était convaincue, les trois quarts les hommes de la boîte fantasmaient. Il était vrai que la ligne droite de son nez et de sa mâchoire, son sourire franc et éblouissant, ses cuisses et ses fesses fermes, son ventre plat et velouté et ses seins lourds faisaient d'elle une belle femme quoique trop plantureuse aux goûts de la rousse. Elle paraissait d'ailleurs prendre parti de son physique pour s'amuser des réactions involontaires de certaines personnes, s'offrant des airs aguicheurs. Il semblait qu'elle détienne un cinquième sens pour déceler les adolescents boutonneux et plein d'hormones.

Et pourtant, outre son côté taquin, elle enseignait sa matière : la magie blanche, avec un sérieux et une compétence certaine. Ses cours étaient essentiellement pratiques, reléguant la théorie à un rôle secondaire. Comme les autres maîtres et grâce aux effectifs réduits, elle enseignait au cas par cas, prenant compte du niveau et de l'objectif de chacun. Ainsi, tandis que Harry s'attaquait à de puissants sortilèges avec baguette dans l'optique de devenir un mage, Ginny tentait de contrôler son vif avec de simples sorts comme le lumos.

Lee, quant à elle, enseignait la magie noire, matière peut recherchée par les élèves. L'art sombre, maléfique, sordide, machiavélique de Voldemort avait fait son chemin dans les esprits et était souvent assimilée à la mort. Lee avait beau répéter inlassablement que les racines de la magie blanche et noire étaient étroitement enlacées, que leur séparation restait très floue, que l'art sombre n'était pas forcément synonymes d'effusion de sang ; ses cours restaient souvent déserts. Peut-être était-ce aussi renforcé par l'apparence gothique de Lee, au visage triste et figé, aux habits noirs.

Pourtant, Ginny avait immédiatement été séduite par l'asiatique, trouvant de l'innocence et de la pureté là où les autres ne voyaient qu'occulte. Elle avait ce corps de petite fille et ce visage d'adulte, cette façon de bonder le torse et de se tourner d'un seul bloc, ces yeux noirs et bridés ouverts sur le monde et ces long cheveux noirs et satinés. Et puis, les anciens avaient toujours conseillé de connaître son ennemi pour mieux le vaincre. Or, en l'occurrence, l'ennemi était Voldemort et sa magie noire…

Lee formait un amusant contraste avec la silhouette droite et éternelle de Kiaran, ses cheveux d'or et ses yeux vert marin. Ginny avait été agacée par la compagnie ennuyeuse du blond lorsque celui-ci l'avait amené à la boîte, le premier jour. Il se révéla qu'il n'était pas réputé pour son éloquence, mais pour son bon sens et son intelligence. Puit de science sans pourtant être rabacheur. D'après certains, il lui arrivait de se dérider et de devenir encore plus exubérant que Fuü… Ginny demandait à voir.

Kiaran n'en restait pas moins assez froid et réservé dans son rôle de professeur, imposant une discipline stricte dans ses cours. Il enseignait l'art des plantes et de leurs propriétés, des potions frémissantes, des poisons mortels, de leurs antidotes… Il enseignait le savoir faire, la méfiance ; il exerçait les sens ; tous ces petits rien qui font qu'un assassin reste en vie.

La dernière des trois matières principales était assumée par Fuü, combattante expérimentée, guerrière redoutable, tornade basanée et surexcité qui se remettait très bien des moqueries de ses collègues. Outre le maniement des armes telles le bâton, l'épée, le sabre, les couteaux, le cimeterre, l'arc, l'arbalète, les étoiles de jet ; elle enseignait l'esprit de survie et l'instinct. Elle apprenait aux novices à laisser leur vif s'exprimer, invoquant boucliers, décharges, mais aussi sorts de confusion, d'affûtage, de dédoublement…

En imposant de sévères entraînements, en épuisant les novices et en les habituant aux douleurs des courbatures, elle les accoutumait aux vagues de fatigue et de souffrance liées à l'utilisation du vif.

Ginny allait très régulièrement à ses cours car elle aimait cette lassitude douloureusement vague qui s'emparait d'elle en fin de journée. Elle aimait que son corps lui rappelle qu'elle était devenue plus forte que la veille. Elle n'avait aucune envie de devenir une mage retranchée derrière ses sorts ; elle voulait combattre, voir ses membres se détendre pour attaquer l'ennemi, participer pleinement et physiquement à la guerre. Même si, pour l'instant, elle restait cachée et insouciante derrière les murs épais et infranchissables de la boîte.

Outre ces trois matières principales, deux autres maîtres venaient une journée par semaine. Lucka, incessamment fourré avec Fuü, avait la silhouette de mannequin, la démarche et le regard de star. Il était aussi jeune que Kiaran était vieux, ne dépassant probablement pas les dix huit ans. Mais tout aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, on apercevait souvent les deux hommes plongés dans des discutions fraternelles. Lucka enseignait les bases de l'artéfact, la magie qui permet de transformer de simples objets banals en objets magiques.

Carl, quant à lui, venait pour transmettre son savoir en médecine moldue. C'était un vieil homme osseux et tout en longueur, au visage émacié et tanné, aux cheveux noirs, épais et lustrés… Il était très rare de l'apercevoir en dehors des cours car il évitait toute compagnie, rasant les murs et marchant de camps d'ombres en camps d'ombres…

* * *

hum hum.

Un deuxième chapitre de terminé, encore plus long que le premier.

review ?

salut !

clairou


	3. Chapitre 2

Note: Je tiens à remercier ma toute nouvelle beta qui s'est chargée de ce chapitre avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

* * *

**Renaissance**

Chapitre II:

«- Tiens, voilà Ginny.» remarqua Seamus. «toujours à traîner avec ce tombeur de Lucka à ce que je vois.» ironisa-t-il tandis que la rousse s'asseyait sur le banc et se servait dans le grand plat à potée.

Blaise leva la tête pour adresser un rapide salut à la jeune fille, puis il repiqua du nez dans son bouquin:

_«Un autre des poisons les plus dangereux répertoriés est le maji. Bien que ses effets ne soient pas fulgurants, ses caractéristiques incolores, inodores et insipides font de lui le plus utilisé des…»_

«- Alors, il te voulait quoi le beau brun?

- Oh… juste me réciter une ballade pour me déclarer son amour éternel…» lui répondit joyeusement Ginny.

Lucka devait vraiment sembler ridicule en habit de bouffon vert-mauve, pensa Blaise. Une mandoline entre les mains, un masque de tendresse sur le visage et récitant sa complainte à la belle d'un ton d'amant éperdu. Il maudit son imagination débordante et reprit sa lecture.

_«… ses caractéristiques incolores, inodores et insipides font de lui le plus utilisé des crèvatiums. Il est, de plus très facile à cacher, se présentant sous forme de poudre grise.»_

«- Et puis ce n'est pas ton problème, Seamus. Lucka est un prof, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le mec le plus sexy de la boîte que toutes les filles lui tombent dans les bras.

- Ginny!» s'indigna Ron tandis que l'irlandais s'étouffait sur son petit salé.

«- Bah quoi… Il faut dire les choses comme elles sont. Je me demande pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas, il est super simpa.

- Ils sont jaloux.» glissa Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin.

N'y tenant plus, Blaise leva les yeux de la phrase qu'il lisait en boucle depuis cinq minutes pour embrasser la scène d'un regard. Les trois filles s'échangeaient des sourires radieux tandis que Seamus recrachait gracieusement la patate qui s'était glissée dans le mauvais conduit, et Ron…

Les joues de Ron avaient gonflées comme si elles s'étaient remplies d'eau vermeille. Il ressemblait à une tomate bien mure, écrasée par le soleil de midi, et suant tous ce qu'elle pouvait.

_Rouge. Rouge. Je veux être plus rouge, que les fesses de vos concubines. Rouge. Rouge. Et faire le bonheur coloré, de vos vénérées canines. Rouge. Rouge._

Blaise étouffa son amusement et se replongea dans son livre.

_«Le maji fortement dilué est utilisé couramment comme purificateur des intestins dans la médecine traditionnelle. Versé en petites quantités dans…»_

«- Et puis franchement, même si je sortais avec lui, je ne vois pas le problème. Je fais ce que je veux.

- J'ai l'impression que ces messieurs ne sont pas du même avis que toi.» remarqua Adèle.

- Ils sont blessés dans leur amour propre.» renchérit Hermione. «Les mecs sont toujours vexés quand ils se rendent compte que toutes les filles ne fantasment pas sur eux en particulier.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.Certes Lucka est une bombe, mais n'importe quelle fille saurait se contenter de Seamus par exemple, bien qu'il ai encore de nombreuses choses à apprendre avant de réussir à satisfaire un femme.

- Ginny.» grogna Ron.

Blaise préféra ne pas relever la tête de son livre de peur d'éclater instantanément de rire, nuisant par le même coup à sa réputation stoïque. L'idée d'imaginer la tête du rouquin à ce moment précis le secouait de frissons d'hilarité refoulée.

_Rouge. Rouge. Je veux être plus rouge, que les fesses de vos concubines._

_«Versé en petite quantité dans un verre d'alcool, il devient un tueur. Ses victimes décèdent d'une_ _infection du système digestif dans les deux heures qui suivent.»_

«- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ce si séduisant jeune homme?» demanda finalement Hermione en attendant que Ron dégonfle un petit peu.

«- Je lui ai demandé si l'on pouvait transformer une arme blanche en un objet magique qui fasse office de baguette magique.

- Pour lancer des sorts, tu veux dire?

- En fait, je me demandais si… Tu sais, comme l'utilisation du vif est assez limité parce qu'il pompe dans notre énergie vitale, il n'est pas recommandé de lancer des sorts de grande puissance sans baguette magique. Moi, ce que je voudrais faire, c'est pouvoir utiliser la puissance d'une baguette magique sans à avoir à la trimbaler partout avec moi. J'ai pensé que la solution serait de transformer une arme que je maîtrise bien -comme le cimeterre- en baguette, sans que celui-ci ne perde son tranchant.»

Blaise avait relevé la tête bien avant que Ginny n'ai fini son explication. Et pour cause, il fallait avouer que l'idée était bien trouvée. Elle avait de la ressource la rouquine; et il s'imaginait déjà la furie ambrée débouler parmi les mangemorts, les sortilèges jaillissant de son corps flamboyant, sa lame tailladant la chair à coups d'éclairs métalliques.

«- Et que t'a dit Lucka?» s'enquit Adèle.

«- Que le sujet méritait un approfondissement.

- Cool.

_«Le maji est principalement fabriqué à base de sève de filet du diable, de venin de Basilic ainsi que de nombreux ingrédients secondaires (la liste complète étant détaillée ci-dessous). Le commerce du venin de Basilic étant étroitement surveillé par les autorités, le prix du maji est extrêmement élevé dans le commerce de contrebande.» _

- C'est pas tout…» rajouta Ginny en lançant un regard espiègle aux garçons qui boudaient toujours dans leur coin. «Il m'a proposé de venir le voir quatre heures tous les vendredis après midi pour travailler dessus. Les cours commencent la semaine prochaine.

- Quoi!» s'exclama Ron. «Tu vas prendre des cours particuliers avec ce gars!

- Fais pas cette tête frérot. Il est temps que tu comprennes que je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule. Je t'ai pas emmerdé, moi, quand tu fouillais les amygdales de cette Parvarti l'année dernière. Et puis Lucka est maqué de toutes façons.

- Lucka est…

- … maqué!» compléta Adèle avec une tête ahurie.

«- En fait, j'en suis pas sure. Mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'il passe _beaucoup_ de temps avec Fuü. C'est louche: ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble quand ils ne donnent pas de cours. Et le soir, ce sont les premiers à se bourrer la gueule et à disparaître je ne sais où. A mon avis, les soirées doivent être sportives.» acheva-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice vers l'irlandais.

«- Chaud-chaud les lapins!» beugla-t-il, et quelques personnes se retournèrent pour les dévisager.

«- Seamus!» s'exclama Ron. «Tu as une mauvaise influence sur ma sœur. Si tu pouv…

- Mais débranchez-le!» s'exaspéra Ginny.

Blaise s'autorisa un sourire léger.

_«Après avoir séché pendant six mois, la pâte obtenue suite au mélange des ingrédients forme des blocs solides qui sont broyés puis réduits en poudre.»_

«- Mais tu imagines,» s'extasia l'irlandais avec une mimique perverse. «Fuü, le soir, dans un lit, ça doit faire des étincelles! Pauvre Lucka, il n'aurait pas dû choisir une copine hyperactive.»

A ce stade là, pensa Blaise, on appelle ce comportement du masochisme. Et en y pensant bien, il n'était pas à exclure que Fuü soit sadique : le fouet ne semblerait pas déplacé dans sa main. L'idée était hilarante, et… _hum, les menottes, hmm. _Et le corps fuselé de la guerrière dominant celui de Lucka. _Ah!... oui, comme ça, plus fort. Hum…_

«- A quoi tu penses?» demanda soudainement Adèle en le regardant dans les yeux.

«- Potions.» répondit-il mécaniquement.

«««««««««« ¤ »»»»»»»»»»

Draco jeta un coup d'œil fatigué à son reflet et lissa ses cheveux en arrière. L'éclairage projetait des mèches grises sur son visage. Réajustant sa robe, il effleura le manche de sa baguette au travers du tissu noir et murmura quelques sorts de protection mineurs. Il saisit finalement la poignée de la porte, et se laissa happer par le courant d'air froid du couloir…

Draco Malfoy s'était affirmé ces dernières semaines. Sa silhouette était à présent celle d'un jeune aristocrate en tous points semblable à son père. Lorsqu'il parlait à quelqu'un, son menton pointait arrogamment en avant, et ses yeux métalliques défiaient. Ses enjambées hautaines le menaient droit au but, sans jamais s'attarder sur les détails inutiles. Il s'asseyait confortablement dans sa place de favori, toisant les belliqueux avec mépris, et partageant une complicité effrayante avec le Lord. De quoi faire des jaloux…

Mais s'ils -tous autant qu'ils étaient- connaissaient l'existence du carnivore vorace qui logeait dans son corps. S'ils savaient l'angoisse indicible qu'il éprouvait continuellement, et qui sciait progressivement ses organes. La peur l'habitant le hantait telle une balle de plomb. Elle visitait les moindres recoins de son corps, saccageait ses veines et ses muscles, rampait sur ses os et sa peau, détruisait sa lucidité. Et quand le sommeil venait enfin le couvrir de son repos, la ronde des cauchemars jaillissaient de terre pour convulser son esprit vulnérable… S'ils savaient…

Draco arriva devant l'arcade envahie par le lierre. L'antre du château était tiède et humide comme un brouillard poisseux. La traverser donnait l'effet de marcher au ralenti dans un liquide gluant, et d'apercevoir furtivement des formes floues et des visages hideux aux recoins de son champ de vision sans pouvoir pourtant en attraper une image précise. Une toile d'araignée visqueuse et malsaine, voilà dans quoi il s'était empêtré. Et malgré lui, ou par désir masochiste, l'idée de quitter le Lord lui semblait impensable.

L'air se bloqua soudainement dans sa poitrine: quelque chose avait bougé sur le coin de sa vision. Il se retourna d'un bloc, espérant cacher le brusque sursaut qui l'avait possédé. Son regard se fit plus incisif, tandis que son esprit était pris de frissons incontrôlables: Bellatrix Lestrange le toisait avec un sourire carnivore qui n'avait rien d'amical.

Il cilla. Et tout d'un coup, elle fut tout près! Trop près…

Ce qu'elle fit alors pétrifia Draco de terreur: retroussant ses lèvres pour découvrir ses dents à la manière d'un félin, elle descendit son visage au niveau de celui du jeune homme. Et le huma... Il eut un sursaut quand des mains froides et élégantes se posèrent fermement sur ses épaules, et le guidèrent vers une salle vide, refermant la porte derrière elle. Quand Draco se retourna, prêt à faire face à son adversaire, Bellatrix affichait ce rictus passionnel qui avait jeté tant d'hommes dans ses bras.

Une nausée remonta le long de la gorge du jeune homme, et il s'efforça de la repousser. Si certains étaient attirés par la grâce cruelle et démente de la mangemort, il ne voyait –lui- dans son sourire, qu'une anticipation vicieuse et sadique. Il se demanda avec terreur si les lèvres carmin s'étaient tordues de la même façon lorsqu'elle avait torturé les Londubats jusqu'à ce que folie s'en suive. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche lisse de sa baguette, et ce simple geste suffit à refluer la panique qui menaçait un instant plus tôt de l'envahir.

«- Ne t'inquiètes pas, petit Draco.» Chantonna Bellatrix d'une voix de petite fille, tout en reculant vers le fond de la pièce, là où l'obscurité était la plus dense. «Juste une foi. Si beau, si bon, si rapide. Tu verras. Ne t'inquiètes pas petit Draco, petit dragon, petit Draco…»

Dans l'ombre, ses yeux obsidienne brillaient d'un étrange reflet bleu, et ses lèvres rubescentes semblaient animées de leur volonté propre. Elles étaient la promesse d'une coupe de vin empoisonnée. Draco dégaina sa baguette et avança lentement vers la porte sans quitter des yeux le regard dérangeant qui luisait dans l'obscurité. La comptine tournait dans sa tête, bondissait dans son crâne comme une danse barbare: «Ca t'endort tout d'un coup, et ça t'apaise, petit dragon…»

«- Alohomora.» murmura-t-il.

Sans effet. La porte était définitivement fermée.

«- FILS DE PUTE!» rugit brusquement une voix hystérique dans son oreille.

L'air vida ses poumons et il se plaqua brutalement contre le mur, la baguette levée devant lui comme une barrière dérisoire entre la femme démente et sa propre raison défaillante.

«- HEIN!... QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT AVEC UN BÂTARD COMME TOI!»

Draco hoqueta tandis que l'oxygène s'engouffrait de nouveau dans sa poitrine, et que tous son corps se mettait à trembler de façon incontrôlable.

«- Qu'est-ce que le Lord pourrait bien faire avec un gamin?...»

Sa voix devint dangereusement mielleuse, pour se terminer en un souffle presque inaudible:

«- Dit-le moi petit Draco…»

Elle inclina sa tête vers la gauche à la façon d'un animal, ses prunelles dérangeantes comme deux orbes lunaires. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement de frayeur quand sa baguette vola dans la pièce et qu'une langue rêche et froide suivit la ligne de son cou.

«- Tu couches avec lui, n'est-ce pas?

- Non… non, je vous jure… Je vous en prie, laissez moi partir… » sanglota-t-il, sa dignité volatilisée.

Le cauchemar venait de jaillir de l'obscurité, et de le clouer à la gorge. Le fil des menaces se resserrait petit à petit autour de sa carotide. Il voyait l'Angoisse prendre lentement la forme d'un étalon noir et luisant, dont les claquements sinistres des sabots hantaient son crâne douloureux.

Un contact gelé -les dents de l'autre sur la ligne de son menton- coupa court à ses suppliques et une onde de terreur folle le traversa. Il se débattit avec la force renouvelée d'une proie condamnée, le désespoir guidant ses mouvements comme un dieux acculé. Bellatrix se dégagea finalement, et sortit sa baguette, pointe menaçante et rictus mécontent.

Un étrange engourdissement s'éleva dans l'esprit de Draco tandis qu'il fixait calmement l'arme du regard, puis remontait ses yeux vers les pupilles chatoyantes de son bourreau.

«- Je ne voulais en arriver là» cracha la démente. «mais tu m'y obliges!Alors…»

Elle reprit son souffle et leva sa baguette.

«- CRUCIO!...»

««««««««««¤»»»»»»»»»»

«- N'abîme pas les jouets du Lord, Bellatrix, ou il t'en fera payer au centuple.»

Une goulée d'air aiguisé s'engouffra dans la poitrine de Draco tandis que la souffrance s'évaporait subitement. La forme noire et robuste de Snape se détachait derrière ses paupières floues de douleur résiduelle, dans l'encadrement aveuglant de la porte.

«- Ne fourre pas ton gros nez puant dans mes affaires!

- Comprend bien que ça me procurerait le plus grand plaisir de te voir geindre et ramper» reprit la voix atone et perfide «mais vois-tu, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à supporter moi aussi la mauvaise humeur du Lord.»

Bellatrix feula, mais finit sans doute par se dire que ce n'était que partie remise. Elle disparut dans l'explosion de lumière, après avoir cracher quelques phrases venimeuses à Snape qui les le lui rendit une par une. Les hyènes en parvenaient même à se haïr mutuellement.

Ne resta plus que la longue robe noire dans l'encadrement éblouissant. Draco se força à ouvrir les paupières, bien que la luminosité jetait des lances d'argent dans son crâne endolori. Il se releva, les yeux brûlants tournés vers Snape et le rictus figé par les courbatures. Le prince Malfoy se redressaprogressivement, réajustant sa cape; remit de l'ordre dans son esprit et son visage comme le Lord le lui avait appris. Cet air d'indifférence ennuyée. Les pensées se classèrent petit à petit dans sa conscience, et il pu commencer à refouler la panique et la douleur. Il aspira enfin toute trace d'émotion de ses yeux pour les enfouir en vrac dans un tiroir, et reléguer au premier plan ses obligations immédiates: Snape.

Le jaguar succédait à la hyène... Plaisant, pensa Draco tout en se disant que, le plus vite il serait sorti de cette salle malsaine, le mieux il s'en porterait. Une graine de peur recommençait à germer dans son ventre tandis qu'il épiait la forme sombre dans l'encadrement de la porte, et l'angoisse était toujours là, impossible à déloger définitivement de sa tanière. Il ramassa sa baguette.

Snape entama étrangement un pas de côté, lui laissant la voie libre de sortir. Et Draco ne fit pas le difficile. Il y a des moments dans la vie où il faut savoir abandonner son orgueil, pensa-t-il. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il dépassa l'encadrement de la porte.

«- Draco.»

Il s'immobilisa. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la luminosité, et l'image du lierre enraciné dans son carré de terre, s'agrippant à l'arcade de pierre, lui mit du baume au cœur.

«- Vous n'aurez aucun remerciement de ma part Snape.» dit-il sans se retourner.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de gratitude, juste d'un peu de lucidité.»

Le jeune homme soupira en son fort intérieur, et reprit sa marche vers l'arcade.

«- Draco.Ouvres les yeux. Il n'est pas l'homme que tu crois. » l'interrompit de nouveau la voix, plus pressante que la foi précédente.

Il frissonna. Snape et ses injonctions sournoises le terrifiaient presque autant que Bellatrix. Parfois, il se demandait quelle était sa préférence entre la perfidie dissimulée et la démence imprévisible. Il lui arrivait de juger la terreur d'un empoisonnement nettement supérieure à la peur d'un avada kedavra au détour d'un couloir. Il inspira calmement.

«- Vous ne devriez pas vous compromettre alors que n'importe quel mangemort peut vous entendre.» déclara-t-il de sa voix hautaine. «Le Lord est dans la salle de réunion, une seule et unique rangée de pierre nous séparent de lui, et je ne veux pas être impliqué dans vos affaires.»

L'idée lui vint de reprendre sa marche et d'entrer dans la salle de réunion sans un seul regard en arrière, mais il resta étrangement immobile. Ses jambes avaient apparemment décidé qu'elles attendaient une réponse, et Draco se demanda si ce n'était pas une résurgence de son inconscient. S'amuser avec les explosifs est excitant, pensa-t-il avec un cynisme qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

«- Personne ne nous entend.»

Draco attendit une suite qui ne vint pas. Il finit donc pas avouer le fond de sa pensée:

«- Je vais vous dénoncer au Lord dès que je le verrai seul à seul.»

Il entendit alors une toue gutturale et ricanante venant de son dos, et se retourna. Snape dévoilait ses canines, et cette expression semblait vraiment déplacée sur son visage sévère.

«- Crois-tu vraiment» railla le maître des potions.«que je t'aurais parlé si je n'étais pas certain de ton silence!... Est-ce ton orgueil qui t'aveugle, ou bien m'estimes-tu si idiot?» Son amusement s'évanouit soudain. «Non… Tu as déjà essayé de tout lui raconter. Tu en as eut l'intention dès le jour où je t'ai plaqué contre ce mur. Mais tu en es incapable…

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous insinuez.

- Alors tu me hais d'autant plus.» continua Snape sans remarquer l'interruption. «Et tu te demandes si je t'ai pas jeté un sort; ou si c'est simplement ton subconscient qui admet que j'ai raison, et que le Lord te manipule.»

Draco rompit brutalement le contact et se détourna. Il s'était à peine aperçut que les pupilles abyssales du mangemort s'étaient rivées aux siennes, et qu'elles fouillaient violemment les tiroirs de son esprit. Les larmes montèrent brutalement à ses yeux et il tenta furieusement de les refouler. L'enseignement du Lord, toutes ces heures d'entraînement n'avaient finalement servies à rien: le premier venu était capable de lire ses émotions! Snape se servait de la legilimencie pour mieux le tromper et lui mentir.

Il fit violemment volte face, et franchit l'arcade au pas de course, débouchant brusquement dans la salle aux allures de cathédrale. Mais la vue de Bellatrix et de Matthieu le fit ralentir brusquement. Il perçut plus qu'il ne sentit la forme de Snape derrière lui; et fut frappé de plein fouet par la présence charismatique du Lord, par ses pupilles sanguines et ambrées des rayons enchanteurs qui cascadaient de la voûte pour bouillonner sur l'estrade.

Les traits du mage noirs étaient crispés, et même si Draco ne s'était pas attendu à voir le masque tomber en présence de tant de monde, apercevoir le visage habituellement si flegmatique et passionnée de son maître devenir lisse et ennuyé lui pinçait le cœur. Il pouvait néanmoins sentir son propre torse se gonfler de fierté: le Lord n'accordait sa confiance qu'à très peu de personnes. Encore une foi, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

«- Severus, toujours en avance à ce que je vois.»

Il était de mauvaise humeur, remarqua Draco en traversant la grande pièce, s'efforçant de ne pas baisser les yeux vers les dalles de pierres tandis que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et Snape. Bellatrix lui envoya un regard amère tandis qu'il s'alignait à ses côtés, hochant dignement la tête pour saluer Matthieu. _Ne t'inquiète pas petit dragon, c'est si beau, ne t'inquiète pas, _chantonnait la voix sournoise dans son esprit et la haine le remplit alors qu'il croisait le regard luisant de la démente. Le jour viendrait où il lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce, se promit-il avant de la chasser prestement de ses pensées et de lever les yeux vers le Lord dont l'agacement semblait empirer de seconde en seconde.

Le mage noir était enveloppé dans un long manteau de cuir qui s'ouvrait sur une chemise noire et un jean usé, lui donnant une allure sectaire. Il restait pour l'instant étrangement immobile, dévisageant les Quatres les uns après les autres. Cela devait être une étrange vision que de les voir au pied de l'estrade, deux semaines jour pour jour après la mort de Lucius, Draco remplaçant la silhouette inébranlable de son père. Enfin, pas si immuable qu'il se l'était imaginé, soupira-t-il… Lucius Malfoy était un traître.

«- Nous sommes donc finalement tous là.» hacha le Lord en tranchant l'air de ses phalanges. «Voici, mes…» Il retroussa ses lèvres en un sourire sarcastique. «… plus fidèles mangemorts.»

Il éleva ses mains vers le cône de pluie dorée qui déferlait de la voûte, et renversa la tête en arrière. Et quand il abaissa de nouveau ses yeux vers Draco, ses pupilles semblaient s'être gorgée de soleil, donnant une transparence irisée à leur couleur sang.

«- Je ne laisserai pas les Quatres se dissoudrent.» affirma-t-il en un murmure sourd et sinueux.

Sa voix serpentait dans l'atmosphère devenue lourde, comme un ruisseau menacé par l'orage, et qui allait sous peu devenir un torrent enragé. Il fit soudainement volte face, sa cape de cuir frôlant le sol. Sa démarche de jeune lion furieux le mena vers son trône de marbre vert, il s'y assit.

«- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous.»

Il appuya pensivement son visage crispé sur son point serré, tandis que son autre main levait des phalanges osseuses et accusatrices.

«- Vous croyez peut-être que je ne prête pas attention aux conflits qui agitent mes serviteurs? Ou bien n'êtes-vous pas dupes.» Il marqua une pause songeuse.«Vous dressez des murs de pierre qui vous emmurent vifs au lieu de vous unir contre l'imbécillité des partisans de Potter!»

Chacun de ses regards était une gifle froide et sévère, et Draco voyait le teint de Bellatrix blanchir de seconde en seconde –si c'était encore possible. La femme s'effaçait progressivement jusqu'à approcher la transparence maladive du papier. Il ressentit une joie vengeresse à voir le Lord détruire lentement cette garce sous ses yeux.

«- Que représente les Quatres pour vous?...»

Il passa distraitement ses ongles sur ses lèvres presque inexistantes.

«- J'ai choisis votre jeunesse d'esprit parmi des centaines de prétendants car vos aînés et leurs fioritures m'exaspéraient. Vous, des amis, mes compagnons de vie et de réflexion, vous qui me connaissez mieux que quiconque… Je croyais que le temps n'affecterait pas la pureté des Quatres, mais je dois admettre que la passion des premiers jours se fossilise!»

Sa voix s'anima alors qu'il se dressait hors de son trône et emplissait la salle de son regard mécontent. Les reproches tombèrent les uns après les autres, incisifs et menaçants, tandis qu'il arpentait rageusement l'estrade dont les craquements morbides emplissaient l'esprit des mangemorts de culpabilité et de peur. Le Lord reprochait à ses fidèles de consacrer plus de temps à se sucer le sang qu'à servir la cause juste; il exposait son mécontentement avec cette irritation et cette déception dans sa voix qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon, tout en inspirant profondément lorsque sa colère devenait trop forte -comme pour se retenir d'accomplir une action irréfléchie.

Puis sa voix enrouée s'éteint, et Draco pu presque entendre le glissement tranquille de la lente cascade de lumière dans le silence figé. Le Lord croisa de nouveau ses jambes sur son trône gelé, suspendit son beau visage pâle par dessus ses longs doigts gracieux, et laissa tomber des paupières translucides devant son regard de braises.

Le jeune Malfoy reporta silencieusement son attention sur les Quatres. Bellatrix était crispée sur sa gauche. Il pouvait aisément l'imaginer se retenir de hurler au Lord qu'elle ne vivait que par lui et pour lui, qu'elle ferait ce qu'il lui ordonnerait.

Matthieu, quant à lui, semblait s'effondrer lentement sur lui même. Son immense silhouette dégingandée s'était ratatinée progressivement tandis que les reproches pleuvaient autour de lui, et son visage semblait accuser une dizaine d'années de plus qu'il n'en avait réellement. Draco se demanda une foi de plus pourquoi le Lord avait accepté un homme aussi fragile et sensible dans son entourage proche: Matthieu n'était pas fait pour la révolution passionnée qui habitait le maître.

Snape enfin, sur la droite, égal à lui même en toutes circonstances, promenait un regard fixe et insondable sur le sol.

Un vent de chaleur balaya le visage de Draco. Il hésitait sur quelle attitude adopter. Certes il savait pertinemment que la colère du Lord n'était pas portée sur sa propre personne, ais il avait pourtant ressenti un profond malaise tandis que les paroles du maître claquaient autour de lui.

Il avait à présent la désagréable sensation d'être l'un des personnages de pierre d'une succession de statues tombales: Matthieu ressemblait à un vieillard immobile râpé et essoré par la vie, ses yeux bruns vidés de leur vie; puis venait Bellatrix, figée le menton dressé de défis vers le maître adoré qui avaitosé remettre sa fidélité en cause ; et enfin Snape, droit comme un pilier de marbre noir, et le regard baissé sur les dalles de granit. Et Draco se tordait les mains mentalement en se remémorant le Lord trancher leurs erreurs de sa perspicacité enragée et avalant l'air de ses enjambées affamées; le Lord qui était à présent aussi immobile que le siège de marbre sur lequel il reposait.

Soudain, Bellatrix n'y tint plus et se tendit en avant, décidée à défendre son honneur.

«- TAIS TOI!...» Hurla le Lord en bondissant sur ses jambes, avant même qu'elle n'ai pu articuler un mot.

Il lança impulsivement ses mains osseuses vers la dissidente qui se suspendit en vol pendant une demi seconde. Draco reconnu la vague désastreuse de douleur qui parcourait le corps de la femme, et il dû retenir un rictus satisfait. Le crucio pris fin avant que Bellatrix ne heurte le sol, et elle pu tituber sur quelques pas pour se redresser. Le Lord resta un moment suspendu, ses longs doigts d'arachnide tressautant nerveusement devant lui, comme s'ils avaient la volonté propre d'infliger plus de mal à leur victime. Sa nuque droite et fraîche eut un petit sursaut, et il sembla prendre conscience des quatre statues de bronze qui s'oxydaient à vu d'œil devant lui.

«-Toi, Matthieu. Redresse-toi! On dirait le cadavre que je ne voudrais jamais être!»

La longue silhouette du vieillard se déplia lentement.

«- Tu es faible!» trancha le Lord «Incapable de te battre pour tes idéaux. Plus jeune, tu te réfugiais déjà vers la nature pour éviter le trouble de la société. Mais que fuis-tu au juste?...» Sa voix était celle d'un jeune orateur désillusionné par une série de déceptions: sourde et sifflante, rapide. «Les hommes sont chétifs comme des agneaux. Ils se serrent les uns contres les autres et périssent dans l'Ennui d'une existence morne. Ils éradiquent leurs désirs de destruction par peur de n'entacher une conscience que trop blanche. Les imbéciles. Crois-tu que les prédateurs soient cléments? Faut-il renier sa nature? Que veux-tu au juste, un monde gouverné par ces pantins!... La paix.» Il eut un petit rire grinçant. «Il fallait y penser avant de t'engager à mes côtés. Je ne suis pas clément, Matthieu, je me donne les moyens d'accomplir ce pour quoi j'ai été destiné. J'assume.»

Il inspecta ses ongles avec un air de profonde indifférence, ses pieds battant la mesure avec la régularité vigoureuse de la queue d'un jeune chien.

«- Cependant, ta nature lâche étant ce qu'elle est, j'ai décidé de t'envoyer loin des combats qui vont bientôt éclater en angleterre. Un lieu où tu me seras plus utile que sur le champ de bataille. J'ai entendu dire que des recherches sur la domestication des dragons sont entreprises dans le nord de la Roumanie. Les expériences pratiquées sur les Verts gallois et les Opaloeils des antipodes sont, paraît-il, très concluantes.»

Il marqua une pause désintéressée, permettant aux mangemorts de réaliser tout ce que ses paroles impliquaient. Draco retint son souffle tandis que l'idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Les dragons comptaient parmi les créatures magiques les plus puissantes du monde sorcier, et leur appartenance à l'un des deux camps en guerre lui offrait une victoire facile. Il eut un frisson d'excitation en imaginant une armée tombant du ciel, et déversant des flots de feu dans les rangs ennemis.

«- Le responsable du projet habite dans le nord des Carpates orientales.» reprit le Lord, d'une voix agacée devant la vague d'excitation qui parcourait ses serviteurs. «Il est de sang pur, originaire d'une famille anglaise qui a renié son héritage. Je veux que tu retrouves ce Charly Weasley et que tu l'aides dans ses recherches tout en le sensibilisant à ma cause. Et souviens toi: je préfère un projet avorté qu'une découverte revenant au camp de Potter.»

Un silence bourdonnant s'installa tandis que le Lord se rasseyait et s'appuyait sur l'accoudoir tout en sondant Matthieu du regard, son air colérique remplacé par une sévérité renfermée qu'on ne lui connaissait que très rarement. Le mage noir avait beau critiquer son mangemort, il l'honorait néanmoins en remettant une partie de ses espoirs sur ses épaules. C'était une preuve de confiance aveugle qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et Draco réalisa soudain le lien fort et réciproque qui unissait le serviteur à son maître.

Il tenta de se convaincre que cette complicité n'était que la surface d'une autre de ces manipulations dont le Lord était friand, mais la sensation de malaise était toujours ancrée dans son cœur. Il se sentit soudainement plus proche que jamais de Bellatrix, jalousant aveuglement ceux pour qui Voldemort manifestait le moindre intérêt. Cette découverte l'effraya plus que toute autre, et il se demanda avec panique s'il n'était pas en court de devenir l'un de ces charognards qui peuplaient le château.

L'attitude distante du Lord commençait à peser lourdement sur son moral. Il se rendait compte qu'une partie de la personnalité de Voldemort lui était totalement inconnue. D'où lui venait donc cette rigidité sérieuse, cette expression sévère? La peinture s'était-elle écaillée pour dévoiler un vieillard amer ? Ou bien était-ce la perspective des conflits qui minaient petit à petit son innocence? Le Lord était apparu à Draco comme un jeune chat curieux de tout et avide de connaissances. Un adolescent ambitieux, et qui se donne les moyens de parvenir à ses fins, certes. Un génie incompris, contraint à se masquer pour ne pas se faire détruire par la société étroite d'esprit. Plus le jeune Malfoy y réfléchissait, plus cette pensée le rassurait.

Il entendit soudain un craquement sourd et découvrit avec étonnement que Matthieu avait transplané vers les contrées sauvages et reculées de la Roumanie à la recherche des éleveurs de dragons.

«- Bellatrix.» murmura la voix lasse du Lord après quelques minutes de silence. Il s'était rassis sur son trône et se massait douloureusement les tempes. «As-tu des nouvelles du clan de Rice?

- Non.» s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en avançant inconsciemment d'un pas. «J'ai observé Louis pendant quelques temps. Mais il est prudent et je n'ai pas pu établir de contacts avec lui. Je crois qu'il m'évite et je…

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me répètes encore que tu n'as plus accès au consul Bellatrix. Je suis informé de ton bannissement. Mais les choses ont changées depuis ta jeunesse, et je te demande donc si tu as -oui ou non- obtenu un entretient avec Rice.»

Bellatrix fit encore un pas en avant, il semblait que le défit soit une habitude chez elle. Draco la voyait imperceptiblement lever son menton et tendre sa poitrine vers le Lord. Le désir de plaire à son maître était si puissant dans l'esprit de la femme qu'il s'inscrivait sur son corps. Mais l'adoration qu'elle lui vouait paraissait teintée d'un tempérament dominateur -qui se fracassait sur la muraille despotique de Voldemort, d'une jalousie maladive et dangereuse qui surpassait même son envie de plaire au maître.

«- Le consul a décrété autrefois que mon retour dans la forêt de Kahr signerait mon arrêt de mort.»

Une note d'exaspération apparu sur le visage effilé de Voldemort.

«- Je suis parfaitement au courant de la sentence. As-tu parlé à Rice. Oui ou non?

- Les décisions du consul sont habituellement irrévocables, mais j'avance prudemment vers une remise de…

- JE T'AI DIT DE ME _REPONDRE_!...»

La voix enragée du Lord siffla dans la cathédrale de lumière et heurta plusieurs fois la voûte rauque avant de s'éteindre dans les hauteurs des arcades. Il braqua alors son regard de braises liquides sur la femme et déversa sa fureur comme s'il écrasait successivement les murs qui le séparaient d'une victime dissidente.

«- As-tu pris contact avec Rice? NON !... As-tu accompli ce que t'ordonnait ton maître! NON!... T'es tu battue pour servir les idéaux des nobles familles de sang pur!... NON! Qu'as-tu fait –au juste- pour préparer notre cause à la guerre qui se prépare?... Hein!»

Il laissa sa voix retomber en un plafond menaçant pesant sur l'air lourd de la salle. Bellatrix fit alors quelque chose qui glaça Draco d'incrédulité et de peur, elle lui répondit:

«- J'_essaye_ de monter une alliance avec Rice, mais que veux-_tu_ que je fasse?»

Le jeune Malfoy tressaillit à l'emploi du tutoiement. Ses yeux se rivèrent à la silhouette de Voldemort qui allait -il n'en doutait pas- exploser de colère. L'atmosphère devenait dangereuse, et une décharge nerveuse remonta le long de son dos d'ivoire tandis qu'il réalisait que Bellatrix allait déclencher la folie meurtrière du mage noir si elle ne ravalait pas bientôt ses paroles. Un mélange d'adrénaline sucré-acide et de peur amer-salée glissa sur sa langue.

«- Je suis bannie» continua la démente «et le consul n'est pas du genre à inverser sa sentence! Comment veux-_tu_ que je voie Rice sans être instantanément foudroyée?»

Le tutoiement, encore une foi. Draco ferma instinctivement les paupières en un réflexe de protection inutile…

«- Rice est de notre côté dans cette guerre.» gronda la voix éraillée du Lord, si grave que sa menace semblait alourdir l'air. «Le ministère de la magie poursuit les siens et établit des listes noires. Les chasseurs de primes déciment ses ambassadeurs, ils se rapprochent de plus en plus dangereusement de la communauté. Nous sommes le dernier recours de son peuple. Il ne l'avouera jamais du haut de sa puissance illusoire, mais le renversement du pouvoir est leur seule chance pour éviter l'extinction de sa race d'ici deux ou trois siècles. Rice ne refusera jamais de recevoir l'ambassadeur de Lord Voldemort, n'est-ce pas?»

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Le maître rétablissait l'ordre sans éclats de rage incontrôlée. Et Bellatrix comprit l'avertissement: elle ne le contredit pas bien que cela semblait lui coûter énormément.

Sentant que l'orage était en train de passer, Draco rouvrit les paupières sur un Lord parfaitement calme et affable. Une pointe de déception et de jalousie effleura sournoisement sa gorge tandis qu'il réalisait que l'insolence de la femme serait laissée impunie. Le mage partageait-il aussi une certaine complicité avec Bellatrix?... Il secoua inutilement la tête, furieux qu'une telle pensée se soit introduite dans son esprit, et la chassa de ses préoccupations.

«- Ecoute moi bien.» continua le timbre rauque et hypnotisant du Lord. «Ecoute moi bien car je ne le répèterai pas une seconde foi.» Il marqua une pause calculée. «Quel que soit ton sang, ta nature ou même ton rang, je risque de t'oublier dans les bas-fonds de ce manoir si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Rice d'ici une semaine.»

Il y eut un ample mouvement noir au coin droit de la vision de Draco. Et il détourna les yeux du Lord juste à temps pour voir Bellatrix incliner son corps de damnation devant l'estrade. Le visage altier de la femme portait un masque de dévotion, et elle s'avança en présentant sa baguette, une flamme éclatant dans ses yeux soudainement animés.

«- Je suis prête à me soumettre au serment inviolable, Seigneur. Liez-moi à vous… Si j'échoue, je mourrais, et…

- Tais-toi, femme.» la coupa froidement le Lord. «La marque portée par ton bras me suffit. Tu n'as aucun besoin de serment pour accomplir la volonté de ton Maître.»

Bellatrix s'inclina profondément, et sa soumission aveugle rappela à Draco la dévotion de ses anciens elfes de maison. La femme était pleine de contradictions: elle s'aplatissait aux pieds du Lord après lui avoir volontairement craché à la figure. La ronde des chacals paraissait bien plus compliquée qu'elle n'avait parue aux premiers abords. Un mystère planait au dessus de ces réunions et les zones d'ombres étaient nombreuses.

«- Il me semble que je t'ai appris tous ce que tu devais savoir Bellatrix.»

La femme eut une expression interloquée, puis elle parut comprendre et fit volte-face vers l'arcade, le claquement de ses talons résonnant dans la cathédrale de lumière. Elle disparut derrière les larges feuilles du lierre -non sans un regard venimeux en arrière adressé aux deux derniers mangemorts restant seuls devant l'estrade.

«««««««««« ¤ »»»»»»»»»»

«- Au fait, où est passé Harry?

« - Il était juste là il y a une minute.» répondit Adèle. «Il a dû rentrer dans sa chambre, où bien aller à l'un de ses cours du soir.»

Ginny engloutit précipitamment la dernière patate rescapée de son assiette et se leva. Elle s'était promise de lui parler ce soir… L'attitude du brun l'inquiétait. Il avait perdu des kilos, des couleurs. Sa peau était devenue poussiéreuse de sommeil en retard et d'entraînements forcés. Il _fallait_ qu'elle lui parle… Elle avait repoussé l'échéance jusqu'à maintenant, il n'était plus temps de reculer à présent. Elle but un grand verre d'eau et enjamba le banc.

«- Je reviens.»

Elle se dirigea sombrement vers l'escalier. La chambre d'Harry était au dernier étage du bâtiment, dans un couloir totalement inoccupé. Quelle dérision, angoisser autant pour une petite rencontre comme ça. Elle eut un rire aigrelet en son fort intérieur. C'est la p'tite bête, qui monte, qui monte...

Bien que l'ascension des quatre étages soit laborieuse, elle se retrouva bien trop tôt à son goût devant la porte en bois, la main en suspension, prête à frapper. Etait-ce _vraiment_ nécessaire? Harry ne passait-il pas tout simplement une mauvaise période?... Non, se dit-elle, cette discution allait de toutes les manières venir un jour ou l'autre. Et comme dit le dicton: ne jamais repousser au lendemain ce que l'on peut faire le jour même… Elle s'apprêta à frapper, la mort dans l'âme…

«- Ginny!»

Elle tourna instinctivement la tête. Seamus s'arrêta en haut des marches, essoufflé.

«- Moui?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu veux voir Harry?»

La jeune femme s'adossa maussadement au mur en pierre.

«- Ouai.

L'irlandais repris son souffle, il s'avança.

«- Et il est là?

- Je ne sais pas.» répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules. «Je n'ai pas eut le temps de frapper.»

Seamus se rapprochait toujours, et la jolie rousse frissonna.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

- Et bien…»

Il cella ses deux mains sur le mur de pierre froide, des deux côtés du visage de la jeune femme.

«- Je voulais juste…»

Son souffle chatouilla sa clavicule. Sa gorge. Ses lèvres.

«- … te montrer à quel point…»

Ginny ferma les yeux, savourant les frissons d'adrénaline qui remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

«- … je _suis_ un dieu du _sexe_.»

Il l'embrassa.

La situation était risible, vraiment. Vois comme les hommes sont orgueilleux. Elle avait mis en doute sa virilité, et il était là, prêt à remettre son jugement en cause.

Risible, agréable… mais néanmoins déplacé.

Elle le repoussa, de ses deux mains sur son torse.

«- Ok, tu me plais…» dit-elle. «Mais vois-tu, j'ai quelque chose à faire, avant… Remettons ça à plus tard, tu veux?»

Il sembla décontenancé, un peu vexé, mais lui adressa tout de même un grand sourire.

«- Ok, j'ai compris.» Il lança un regard entendu vers la porte de la chambre d'Harry. «Mais si ça se passe mal, appelle-moi, d'accord?... Bonne chance!»

Il dévala les escaliers.

Ginny attendit que les échos de ses pas s'éteignent, puis le raya de ses pensées et se retourna vers la porte de la chambre. Et une humeur revêche revint au triple galop.

Toc toc toc, loup y es tu?...

Non… Soit la chambre était vide, soit Harry faisait la sourde oreille, soit il était perdu dans le monde parallèle de sa conscience –ce qui n'étonnerait pas Ginny. Elle entra.

Il était assit sur son lit, le regard crispé sur la chaise de son bureau, flottant à mi air. La rousse réprima une réflexion réprobatrice: les novices étaient sensés se reposer après une journée complète de cours. La chaise tomba soudainement et se fracassa sur le tapis, des yeux verts-ambre se tournèrent vers elle. Fixant sans vraiment voir…

Ginny sentit l'embarras la gagner, une chaleur s'encrer sur ses joues. Maudit teint de rousse!

«- Harry, tu as une minute, j'aimerais te parler.»

Il se leva et ouvrit les portes de son armoire, semblant ranger ses vêtements propres. La jeune fille soupira. A quoi s'attendait-elle?... A ce qu'il l'accueille les bras ouverts peut-être! Elle chercha ses mots:

«- J'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous ce soir, que tu prennes une soirée de repos. Je trouve que tu en fais trop. Il faut faire des pauses de temps en temps. Et ce n'est pas en t'épuisant que tu arriveras à vaincre Voldemort, ok?...»

Harry commença à refaire son lit. Comme si c'était nécessaire ironisa Ginny, à dix heures du soir! Le brun l'ignorait, et c'était une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas.

«- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête, mais j'espère que tu ne comptes pas continuer comme ça. Tu occupes tes journées à te morfondre dans ton coin comme si personne d'autre que toi et Voldemort n'existait!... ON est là aussi et, ON s'inquiète pour toi; même si tu ne nous considères plus comme des amis! Mais là, ON commence à en avoir marre de ta petite crise de gamin égoïste et…»

Ginny s'interrompit: Harry avait tourné la tête vers elle et s'avançait en la regardant. En la _regardant_ vraiment... La jeune fille n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir qu'il l'avait prise par le bras et avait claqué la porte derrière elle. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux…

«- NAN MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI!» hurla-t-elle en tambourinant sur la porte qu'il avait fermée à clé. «- ALLOHOMORA!... OUVRE!...»

Elle passa les quelques minutes suivantes à lancer la majorité des sorts qu'elle connaissait sur la serrure, mais Harry restait un sorcier hors pair, et le loquet tint bon. La colère retomba petit à petit, remplacée bientôt par une vague de dépit. Elle s'assit un moment contre le mur, broyant des idées noires…

Elle ne se releva que lorsqu'elle entendit les premiers novices rentrer du self. Ils avaient journée libre le lendemain, et tout le monde en profitait. Elle descendit les trois étages menant vers sa chambre, croisant une bande de fêtards joyeux. Adèle était dans le couloir.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» demanda Ginny. «Tu n'es pas avec les autres?

- Bof, ça me saoul, sans mauvais jeu de mot : ils ressemblent à des outres pleines.» Elle haussa les épaules. «Ils font la fête, vu qu'on a une grasse matinée demain. Moi ça me barbe.

- Tu ne bois jamais?

- Si, bien sur. Mais il y a une différence entre boire et se bourrer la gueule. Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de se rendre malade. Dégueuler, avoir un goût de bile sur la langue. Non, ça me branche pas.» Elle fit la grimace. «Au fait, je pourrais te rendre la question: qu'est-ce que tu faisais?»

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de prendre une tête d'enterrement:

«- Je voulais parler à Harry…

- Et tu t'es fait remballée comme une malpropre.» compléta Adèle. «Tu n'es pas la première à essayer.

- Il n'a même pas dit _un seul_ mot!»

La blonde fit la moue:

«- Tu sais quoi, les autres sont en train de s'imbiber et de faire la fête en bas. Je crois qu'on va ouvrir un club de déprimés. Tu viens dans ma chambre?»

Ginny sourit et acquiesça. Elle la suivit et s'étala sur le lit, croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

«- Tu veux sortir avec lui, avec Harry je veux dire?» demanda Adèle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

La rousse se tourna sur le ventre:

«- Mouai, pourquoi pas. En fait, je suis théoriquement censée sortir avec lui en ce moment. On n'a jamais vraiment cassé.

- D'accord, je vois le truc.

- Comme tu as sûrement remarqué, je crois qu'il ne considère pas les choses de la même manière que moi…»

Elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour remarquer qu'Adèle s'était –elle aussi- allongée, et qu'elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation du plafond.

«- Heureusement que tu n'es pas amoureuse.» affirma finalement la blonde.

Ginny se redressa soudainement:

«- Et bien, on peut dire que tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins toi!» se moqua t-elle.

«- Et ça ne m'a jamais valu que des emmerdes.» murmura la jeune femme. Elle semblait de nouveau plongée dans une humeur noire. «Je commence à me demander si la société d'aujourd'hui ne préfère pas les mensonges à la vérité.

- Il y a des moments où c'est préférable. Imagine: ta meilleure amie est moche comme un rat et te demande si elle est belle… Tu ne peux pas lui dire la vérité sans qu'elle se vexe ou qu'elle déprime à bloc.» Adèle la regarda bizarrement. «Bon, j'avoue, l'exemple est mal choisi.» Elle haussa les épaules. «Et puis merde! Si t'es pas un minimum faux-cul dans la vie, tu te mets tout le monde à dos!»

La blonde soupira:

«-Je sais… Mais j'y arrive pas. Je parle, et je réfléchis après. Et puis, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de mentir, la situation s'est aggravée alors…»

Un groupe de fêtard passa bruyamment dans le couloir, et Adèle se leva. Elle glissa vers la commode et l'ouvrit. Un air de rock prit son envol dans l'air confiné de la pièce: _When we grew up and went to school_

Pink Floyd.

Elle revint s'allonger sur le lit.

«- Au fait, comment peux-tu être sure que je n'aime pas Harry?» demanda Ginny.

Adèle haussa un sourcil.

«- C'est le cas, non?

- Peut-être.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je sais pas, je me pose des questions. Il m'a manqué, tu sais.»

La blonde haussa les épaules:

«- Mon chat me manque.» remarqua-t-elle.

«- Peut-être. Enfin…» hésita Ginny. «Oui, je pense que t'as raison. Un jour, un copain m'a sortit un truc du genre: aimer une fille, c'est comme si elle était colorée tandis que toutes les autres restent en noir et blanc. Je ne sais pas s'il a exagéré. En tout cas, même si je trouve Harry mignon, ça ne m'empêche pas d'admirer le corps de Lucka, Seamus, ou même Fuü et Lee…»

Ginny s'interrompit, se demandant si elle n'était pas allée trop loin, et si Adèle ne se redresserait pas pour la dévisager d'un air dégoûtée. Mais les secondes rassurantes passèrent, et rien ne vint rompre le cri de révolte des Pink Floyd.

_We don't need no education._

Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant simplement le moment présent, et sentant la musique entrer en elle par vagues ivres.

_We don't need no thought control._

Son coeur s'aligna avec la ligne de basse, sa respiration se calqua sur les envolées de guitare. Ses neurones lancèrent dans l'infini cette hargne muette:

_No dark sarcasm in the classroom._

Et sa peau rougeoya dans la pénombre tandis que des flammèches saccadées ondulaient comme des danseuses africaines sur sa peau.

«- Je suis allée les voir à Berlin.» murmura Adèle.

Ginny ferma les yeux, la voix de la jeune fille s'était élevée dans l'air saturé de rock comme un solo de saxophone.

«- J'avais quinze ans et je m'étais cassée de Beaubâton avec ma copine. Elle s'appelait Morgan, je l'adorais. Au bahut, on était toujours fourrées ensembles; toujours à se contempler, à rire. On était bien les seules à profiter de la vie… Les autres ne comprenaient pas, ils ne _nous _concevaient pas... Les sorciers qui viennent dans les écoles de magie ont tous une certaine ambition, un orgueil. Ils veulent devenir des membres de ministère, de Gringott, des aurors… Notre avenir est dans le monde moldu, et certains d'entre nous l'ont compris. Les sorciers sont en déclin. Pendant longtemps, nous avons dirigé imperceptiblement le monde; mais nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux à présent, et notre magie se fait rattraper par la technologie moldue. Les vieilles familles le sentent, elles refusent de l'admettre, et elles s'accrochent à la _pureté_ de leur sang comme à une buée de sauvetage…»

_When we grew up and went to school._

«- Je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec toi.» murmura Ginny. «C'est vrai que la communauté sorcière est beaucoup moins importante qu'avant, mais je pense que nous pouvons continuer à vivre comme ça. On voit de plus en plus souvent des enfants moldus admis dans les écoles. Les parents d'Hermione sont dentistes…

- Non. Notre civilisation est terminée. Les radars moldus vont bientôt nous découvrir. Ils auront peur…

- Pourquoi es-tu allé à Beaubâton?

- Je n'ai pas eut le choix.»

Ginny avait à présent l'impression que les nappes anesthésiques des guitares l'embrouillaient. Elle n'avait plus vraiment conscience des limites de son corps. De haut, elle se voyait allongée sur le lit, le fauve de sa peau et de ses boucles irisées; l'éclat doré d'Adèle à ses côtés.

Moi. Adèle. Lampe soleil voilée sur ocre du lit. Fusion musicale, vague de rock planant….

_Nous._

«- Moi et Morgan, nous profitions. De la joie, de la fête, de la nuit, du rire, de la lune, de l'orage, de l'aurore, de la fatigue, de la musique, de la tristesse, du soleil et de la pluie… Les autres ne pensaient qu'à gâcher les plus belles années de leur vie pour s'emmurer dans une longue et riche vieillesse. Une retraite bien méritée avec un flot d'argent et aucun moyen de l'écouler car la décrépitude les immobilisera dans un fauteuil!… Un jour, en octobre, l'anniversaire de mes quinze ans, nous nous sommes envolées à dos de sombrals. Avec nos «talents», il nous était facile de travailler dans le monde des moldus. Nous avons crapahuté dans un cirque pendant les mois de l'hiver. Et en juin, nous étions deux hystériques parmi les autres dans la foule organique de Berlin. Devant nous, les Pink Floyd élevaient leur orgasme sonore vers la lune, et les feux d'artifices éclataient dans le ciel devenu mauve. C'était… _great_!»

_All in all you're just another brick in the wall._

Ginny ouvrit les paupières doucement. La lampe projetait un prisme de lumière dans ses iris, et des feux follets rythmiques semblaient danser devant ses pupilles. Les sons s'agitaient autour d'elle, l'entouraient d'une ronde frénétique. Petite farandole. Elle tourna la tête vers Adèle.

Un contact humide sur sa bouche. Sa langue contre ses lèvres. Ses dents contre sa peau.

_Hey, teachers! Leave them kids alone !_

« - Tu la revois, Morgan?

L'odeur de miel de sa chevelure. Le courant de rock qui les traverse. Le rythme hypnotique de leur palpitation.

«- Non, quand la guerre a éclaté, j'ai décidé de revenir dans le monde sorcier pour combattre. Elle m'a craché dessus. Mon dernier souvenir d'elle… Ce sont ses yeux noirs brillants de pitié.»

_All in all your just another brick in the wall._

«- Tu l'aimais?

- Non.»

Son ventre chaud et sucré s'élève et s'abaisse à la pulsation des mains qui le parcourent, des mains qui suivent le rythme affolant de la charleston. Elles effleurent ses côtes, ses clavicules, ses seins, se contractent en sentant la bouche mouillée d'Adèle dans le creux de son cou, ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire, sa langue derrière son oreille.

«- Non, je l'adorais... Elle était ma religion… Malsaine.»

Et la farandole dansante des flammèches africaines de Ginny quittent sa peau pour nicher des sources de feu au creux des coudes, de la poitrine, du ventre de la blonde. Elle est lisse et dorée comme le miel.

Elle a un goût de jeunesse.

Elle est neuve et frémissante contre la bouche de la rousse. Elle lui murmure des mots fébriles dans l'oreille. Elle palpite tandis que les mains de Ginny descendent le long de son ventre ambré.

_Leave them girls alone!_

Elle se contracte lorsque les doigts de la jeune fille s'égarent sur la fermeture éclaire de son jean. Elle ondule comme un ruisseau d'or liquide. Elle retient son souffle…

La rousse s'immobilisa soudainement.

«- Tu ne l'a jamais fais?» demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Adèle la dévisageait bouche bée, ses yeux remplis de brun. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

Ginny se leva et éteignit la musique d'un geste sec.

«- Pas même avec Morgan?»

La blonde la regarda avec un petit air d'enfant pris en train de faire une faute. Sa respiration était toujours saccadée.

«- Non.» articula-t-elle finalement. «Elle disait que notre relation était plus profonde… Que le sexe était un besoin physique typiquement masculin qui venait planter la discorde dans le couple.»

La rousse réajusta ses vêtements et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

«- Et donc, tu es vierge?

- Oui.» elle se redressa. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais!

- Je te préserve.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.»

Ginny soupira:

«- Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose: tu ne m'aimes pas, et tu ne m'aimeras jamais.»

Elle éteignit la lumière et une pellicule argentée envahit la pièce.

«- Je ne suis pas la femme que tu cherches.»

Par delà la fenêtre, la lune souriait sur son lit de velours. Adèle donnait l'impression d'une petite nymphe bleuté, à demi dénudée parmi les draps d'écume, la bouche ouverte.

Ginny s'approcha, et se pencha pour un dernier baiser chaste.

«- Crois moi, ta princesse charmante n'est pas loin.» murmura-t-elle juste avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

«««««««««« ¤ »»»»»»»»»»

Des Quatres, il ne restait que Snape et Draco dans la cathédrale de lumière, l'un statué dans son immobilité malsaine, l'autre tressaillant à chacun des ronflements lointains qui animaient le château. Le jeune Malfoy observait suspicieusement son acolyte du coin de l'œil, tout en se demandant si le mangemort projetait son propre meurtre. Et cette idée faisait tomber une balle de plomb dans son estomac.

Le maître des potions possédait une logique rigoureuse et une intelligence terrifiante. Il était un tueur froid, un assassin méthodique. Son indifférence et son mépris n'étaient que des leurres destinés à tromper ses victimes. Snape était d'une patience scrupuleuse, prêt à attendre des années avant d'abattre sa vengeance. Il se nourrissait de la vague d'angoisse et de terreur qui parcourait ses proies, de la lueur de lucidité qui traversait leur prunelles, le poison infiltré dans leurs veines. Et Draco espérait vraiment ne pas être le prochain sur sa liste. Mais Snape n'oserait pas s'en prendre au protégé du Lord, non?...

Voldemort eut un petit rire, semblant s'amuser de la situation. Il croisa ses longues jambes tel un adolescent désoeuvré, et déposa son visage dans le creux de sa paume, appuyé sur l'accoudoir de marbre, le regard rubescent perdu dans la voûte scintillante. Un verre d'alcool brun apparu subitement entre ses doigts de sculpteur.

«- Draco, je te renvoie des Quatres. Considère que tu n'en fais plus partie.»

Le tranchant luisant de la guillotine s'abattit, et le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'un courant d'air glacial s'engouffrait bruyamment dans la brèche laissée entr'ouverte.

«- Les Quatres sont en déclin, et un de plus ou de moins n'y changera pas grand chose.» continua la voix impitoyable.

Son pouls se liquéfia. Il lui sembla que la tête lui tournait, comme si son sang s'était changé en cet alcool qui tournait doucement dans le verre du Lord. Draco sentit les larmes ramper vers ses yeux, et il se redressa soudainement, décidé à endiguer le flot d'émotions qui menaçait de le submerger. Il se recomposa un visage sobre, se jura qu'il le conserverait quoiqu'il advienne en souvenir des leçons particulières du Lord.

Voldemort avala l'alcool de son verre en une grande et unique gorgée. Son regard se braqua sur les deux silhouettes au pied de l'estrade.

«- Tu es désormais mon apprentis.»

Draco se figea.

«- Dès ce soir, tu déménageras tes affaires dans une chambre plus proche de mes quartiers.»

Une déferlante de soulagement remonta vers la poitrine de Draco et rayonna dans tout son corps. La joie était intense et irréelle, elle envahit le champ dévasté de son cœur. La vague passée, elle laissa derrière elle un étrange sentiment de lassitude mêlé de béatitude profonde. Le jeune homme savait qu'il aurait dû être vexé de la façon dont le Lord jouait avec ses émotions, mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Son corps était faible et vibrant comme au lendemain d'un mauvais trip, et si l'instant de terreur était passée, elle laissait derrière elle une odeur âcre qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de la déclaration du Lord.

«- Suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Je crois me souvenir que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Repose toi un peu, je viendrai te chercher dans la soirée.»

La suite fut brève pour Draco. Les couloirs et les formes sombres qui les hantaient paraissaient défiler autour de lui comme dans un film au ralentit. Et puis, il y eut la sensation originelle et rassurante des draps sous son corps. Il se roula en boule et s'endormit instantanément.

* * *

Voila ce deuxième chapitre un peu en retard (un peu ?).

J'ai déjàécrit la moitié du deuxième (qui s'annonce haut en couleur).De toutes façons, il y aura peu de monde pour regretter ma lenteur.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir, même si elle est très rapide.

Merci encore à ma petite beta.

Clairou


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: Je rappelle que cette fanfic a un rating M.**

* * *

Chapitre III :

Ginny sortit de la douche, les cheveux dégouttant sur son débardeur décolleté. Un nuage de bué jaillit de la salle de bain à sa suite. Elle enjamba les divers obstacles non identifiés qui jonchaient le parquet de sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air frais la fit frissonner. Sa tignasse orange fut relevée sur sa nuque en un geste d'habituée et elle posa un regard fatigué vers les vêtements grisâtres roulés en boule près de la porte. Elle soupira. La matinée avait été rude…

--¤--

Après une soirée de beuverie, les novices avaient été réveillés au milieu de la nuit par le hurlement strident d'une harpie. Le genre d'alerte à incendie aigue et grésillante qu'on entend dans les bâtiments moldus. Ginny avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, le cri tapageur rebondissant dans son crâne comme un étalon fou. Le couloir était peuplé de morts vivants aux regards endormis qui échangeaient leur indignation en hurlant pour couvrir le son de l'alarme.

Puis -comme chacun était pressé de retrouver la chaleur de l'édredon, et que la sonnerie ne semblait pas décidée à s'arrêter- le troupeau mécontent étaient parti à la recherche des maîtres. Après quelques chutes douloureuses dans l'ecalier, ils avaient rejoint les novices endormis qui s'amassaient déjà dans la cour des pierres. Fuü était au centre de l'attroupement, expliquant calmement qu'un incendie c'était déclaré dans la forêt et qu'il fallait réagir rapidement. Le groupe s'était alors dirigé au pas de course vers le lac, et les grandes portes de la muraille s'étaient ouvertes sur l'enfer…

Les flammes s'étendaient à perte de vue. Elles dansaient sur le flan des montagnes, rampaient vers les eaux du lac, venaient lécher le velours orangé du ciel. Sans perdre de temps, les novices s'étaient jetés dans l'eau pour rejoindre Kiaran, Venda, Lee, Lucka et Carl qui se battaient déjà contre les flammes sur l'autre rive. La surface du lac était brûlante, et il fallait plonger profond pour ne pas risquer de s'ébouillanter.

Il avait ensuite fallu s'enduire de vase contre la chaleur, et tenter d'endiguer l'incendie tout en évitant les braises qui jaillissaient parfois de la gorge incandescence des flammes. Les pieds dans l'eau, trébuchants dans les marais, le combat durait encore lorsque les premiers rayons du matin avaient effleuré la nuit rougeoyante. La peau brûlée des combattants avait gémi sous le regard impitoyable d'un soleil anormalement rasant. Et, comme si ça n'était déjà pas assez, des formes bestiales s'étaient mises à rôder par derrière les flammes, jetant parfois des gueules garnies de dents vers les novices.

Vers dix heures, une pluie drue s'était finalement mise à tomber, étouffant les dernières flammèches et dévoilant un paysage dévasté. Des cratères grisâtres et lunaires s'étendaient à perte de vue, surmontés parfois du squelette carbonisé d'un arbre centenaire. Une épaisse couche de cendres recouvrait le sol, humide et poisseuse, collant sous les semelles. Ereintés, trempés, couverts de boue et de brûlures, les novices étaient retournés vers le lac où les maîtres les avaient fait transplaner dans la boîte. Puis, ils avaient désinfecté les plaies –aucune blessure n'était vraiment grave, et s'étaient réunis dans le réfectoire.

Ils s'étaient effondrés sur les chaises, le regard vitreux de sommeil et le visage grisâtre, sans même remarquer le sourire narquois de Carl, ni le rire moqueur de Venda… Auraient-il dû ?...

« Bonjours à tous. » avait déclaré Fuü en bondissant sur l'estrade installée au fond de la pièce. Son visage volontaire contrastait furieusement avec son apparence poussiéreuse et fantomatique. « Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que je suis particulièrement mécontente et déçue de votre comportement de cette nuit. » Elle avait marqué une pause contrariée, dévisageant les quelques têtes perplexes qui avaient trouvé la force de se relever vers elle.

« - Votre aptitude au combat en temps réel stagne dans les profondeurs abyssales de la nullité ! » Quelques protestations indignées s'étaient élevées de la foule. « Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ici ?... Trois mois. Quatre pour certains. Et vous n'avez intégré aucun des cinq réflexes de survie !... Renouveler ses boucliers défensifs tous les jours ; établir des réserves de sorts d'attaque ; porter constamment son arme usuelle sur soi ; se protéger avant tout ; alerter… Vous auriez dû intégrer ces principes depuis longtemps déjà !...» Elle avait laissé retomber ses mains et Venda était montée à son tour sur l'estrade, incitant les novices au silence.

« Comme vous avez dû le comprendre » avait-elle déclaré. « l'exercice de cette nuit n'avait rien de réel. C'était un examen visant à évaluer votre niveau en situation réelle. » Elle avait haussé la voix, couvrant la nappe d'indignation des novices qui enflait de seconde en seconde. « Nous vous avons soumis à une sorte d'hallucination éveillée. Inutile de préciser que l'incendie de la forêt ne fut en aucun cas réel. D'ailleurs, vous pourrez constater en sortant de cette salle que les arbres qui nous entourent sont aussi verts et vivants que vous et moi... Je vous rappelle en passant qu'il vous est toujours interdit de sortir de la boîte, et que par conséquent, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à retourner sur les rives du lac. » L'indignation avait enflé soudainement et un novice avait fait mine de se lever.

Une détonation éblouissante avait soufflé le vent de mécontentement, ramenant la salle au silence. « Je vous rappelle qu'à votre arrivée ici, vous avez accepté de vous soumettre à notre volonté lorsqu'il s'agit de votre apprentissage. » avait rappelé Kiaran. Puis, les maîtres s'étaient succédés, chacun pointant l'index sur les erreurs auxquelles les novices s'étaient laissés prendre dans chaque matière.

Ginny mit une veste et alla fermer la fenêtre de sa chambre. La forêt immobile et verdâtre s'étendait bien là sous ses yeux, aussi inhospitalière et antipathique que d'ordinaire. Ses souvenirs du combat contre le feu semblaient aussi évanescents et insaisissables qu'un rêve, mais les sensations étaient toujours là. Elle pouvait encore percevoir le ronflement des flammes, la couleur endiablée du ciel, sentir le goût poussiéreux de la cendre et la chaleur du brasier. D'ailleurs les nombreuses brûlures qui tachaient son corps prouvait que les évènements de cette nuit avaient bien été réels.

--¤--

Ginny passa une main sur son front. Elle se sentait trop énervée pour dormir, et décida donc de partir à la recherche d'une âme amie.

Le couloir était anormalement désert pour un dimanche midi. Tout le monde devait déjà nager dans les limbes bienheureuses du sommeil. Elle entrebâilla la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et constata avec soulagement que celle-ci n'était pas couchée. La pièce ressemblait à la piaule enfumée d'une bande de drogués. Adèle était en train de comater sur le lit, ses lèvres crispées en une grimace contrariée. Hermione, quant à elle, était affalée sur un fauteuil à bascule, un verre rempli d'eau dans une main, en train de s'énerver contre une silhouette couverte de cendres.

« - Va te doucher Seamus. » s'exaspérait-t-elle. « Tu es en train de tout dégueulasser… Vire de là ! »

La forme fantomatique aperçut Ginny et fit mine d'abandonner la partie :

« - D'accord, d'accord maîtresse Hermy. Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, je vais me laver.»

Il fit volte face, semant derrière lui un nuage de cendres, dépassant Ginny avec un bref sourire complice.

« - Ah, salut. » soupira Hermione avec un regard éreinté. « Viens, entre. Fais comme chez toi. »

Elle appuya lourdement sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil. La rousse se laissa tomber sur le lit aux côtés d'Adèle qui murmura un « b'jour » endormi avant de repiquer du nez.

« - Alors... Ce sont des gros enfoirés hein !

- Hu-hu. » acquiesça la brune en s'affalant un peu plus sur le fauteuil.

Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres, le regard vague et l'air désintéressée. Ginny laissa ses pensées divaguer pendant quelques minutes.

« - Tout le monde est en train de roupiller. » dit-elle finalement, moins pour entretenir une conversation endormie que pour s'assurer qu'Hermione n'était pas passée de l'autre côté de la frontière.

« - Et ils ont bien raison. » lui répondit la voix familière.

« - Tu veux pas te reposer un peu ?

- Non. Le sommeil viendra bien assez tôt. »

Ginny voulut lui répondre quelque chose, mais il semblait que l'effort nécessaire pour construire une phrase était immense. Elle resta silencieuse, se promettant d'exposer tous ses doutes à Hermione ultérieurement, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'édredon en laissant ses pensées flotter au grès de la somnolence.

« - Je me demande bien ce qui s'est vraiment passé. » murmura-t-elle.

« - Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai beau chercher, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un sort qui puisse projeter cinquante sorciers dans une dimension matrice, et leur faire vivre une aventure irréelle qui leur laisse pourtant des traces corporelles. »

Ginny se retint de sourire :

« - Je parie que la première chose que tu feras après avoir dormi sera d'aller voir à la bibliothèque. »

Elle se retourna sur le lit et heurta Adèle sans le vouloir. La belle au bois dormant grogna, fronça inconsciemment les sourcils, mais elle ne paru pas s'éveiller. Il en faudrait plus pour la ranimer après la nuit agitée qu'elle avait vécut, pensa Ginny, la princesse au petit pois elle-même aurait pu s'endormir sur une planche en bois si elle avait dépensé autant d'énergie que les novices ce soir là.

« - D'ailleurs, en parlant de bibliothèque, celle qui nous est ouverte ne contient que cinq cents livres !

- Tu les as compté ? » la taquina Ginny.

Hermione secoua la tête, laissant passer la moquerie sans la relever. Elle semblait occupée à suivre le fil de pensées trop importantes pour qu'elle n'en lâche le cordon.

« - Non, j'ai demandé à Lee. Seulement cinq cent bouquins…

- C'est sur que ça doit te changer de Poudlard. »

La jeune brune eut un hoquet d'irritation et bu l'eau de son verre cul sec comme pour avaler une pilule trop volumineuse.

« - Là n'est pas le sujet. » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Elle parut regretter ses paroles et rajouta, pour en radoucir le ton : « Je me dis juste que la bibliothèque est bien petite pour une communauté qui existe depuis deux centaines d'années au moins. »

Ginny voulut hausser les épaules, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était allongée.

« - Il y a toute une partie de la boîte qui nous est interdite. Lorsque j'étais sur la rive de la forêt, juste avant que Kiaran me fasse transplaner ici, l'île m'a parut immense. Nous n'avons accès qu'au quart des bâtiments tout au plus.

- Oui, nous ne sommes pas les seuls occupants. Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Comment ça ?... » s'étonna Ginny

« - Et bien, la boîte n'est qu'une facette de l'île. Cet endroit est bien plus qu'une simple école de combat et de nombreuses personnes autres que nous habitent ici. La plupart refusent d'être troublées dans leur ermitage -ils vivent un peu comme des moines je crois. C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas accès à leurs quartiers. »

Ginny hoqueta de surprise. L'idée qu'une communauté secrète puisse vivre à quelque pas de sa chambre sans qu'elle s'en soit aperçue lui semblait absurde. Et pourtant…

« - Mais, pourquoi ils nous ont proposé de venir s'ils ne veulent pas être dérangés ? » demanda-t-elle.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupire agacé. La nuit avait été longue et l'épuisement se ressentait dans son humeur.

« - Leur ordre n'est pas uniquement constituée de misanthropes irritables. Il y a aussi des initiés intégrés à la vie quotidienne. Je pense qu'ils ont de nombreuses personnes infiltrées dans le monde magique et moldu. Mais ils sont restés très discrets jusqu'à maintenant pour un souci de neutralité. Les évènements récents les ont poussés à prendre parti contre Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Elle se leva pesamment et saisit un pichet sur la commode pour remplir à nouveau son verre d'eau.

« - Pourquoi ?... » demanda Ginny après une minute de réflexion. « Je veux dire, c'est très bien qu'ils acceptent de nous former et tout. Mais ils ont l'intention de se battre eux ? Ou bien ils ne s'engagent dans la guerre qu'à travers nous ? »

Hermione soupira :

« - Je ne sais pas. » avoua-t-elle. « Lee n'a pas voulut m'en dire plus. »

« - Lee ?...

- Le bruit court depuis quelques temps déjà. Les novices ne sont pas dupes, ils vont vite se rendre compte qu'on ne leur dit pas tout. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Lee est tellement contente que je vienne régulièrement à ses cours de magie noire qu'elle fait pas attention aux informations qui lui échappent. » ajouta-t-elle en retombant sur son vieux fauteuil.

Ginny eut un sourire contrit.

« - J'aimerais venir avec plus souvent mais Fuu me vide de mes forces. Et puis maintenant que je dois travailler avec Lucka le vendredi après midi…

- Je sais bien... »

Un silence songeur s'installa. La révélation d'Hermione -bien qu'elle ne pose plus de questions qu'elle n'en résolvait- laissait Ginny rêveuse. Elle ouvrait considérablement les horizons et le regard que la novice posait sur la boîte, tout en lui laissant le goût amer du mensonge sur la langue. Les maîtres semblaient avoir consciemment menti sur la nature profonde de l'organisation par laquelle ils enseignaient. Mais pouvait-on leur reprocher quand la révélation de leur tromperie obnubilait tant les esprits de ceux qui la découvraient ?... Sans parler d'enjeux politiques, la nouvelle étendait le terrain de jeu de Ginny dont la curiosité maladive commençait à réclamer son dû. Elle se promit d'aller explorer cette partie dissimulée de l'île avant la fin de l'année.

« -Ton projet d'arme-baguette magique avance au fait ? » demanda soudainement Hermione.

« - Bof. » répondit la rousse en s'extirpant de ses pensées avec une grimace. « Des fois, je me demande pourquoi Lucka veut que je vienne. Je ne lui suis pas d'une très grande utilité. La semaine dernière, il a essayé de transformer un coussin en catalyseur de magie. Il a murmuré des formules pendant une heure sans que je ne comprenne rien à la structure du sort qu'il essayait de jeter. Je capte pas grand chose de ce qu'il essaye de m'expliquer.

- Et l'expérience a réussi au moins ?

- Même pas ! Le coussin est tombé en poussière, il n'a apparemment pas résisté à la puissance du sortilège. »

Hermione passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« - C'est normal. » rassura-t-elle. « Ca ne peut pas marcher du premier coup, pas une expérience si nouvelle et si complexe.

- Oui, mais tu vois, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'est pas plus avancés qu'il y a un mois. On passe plus de temps à feuilleter de vieux bouquins ou à délirer qu'à vraiment avancer le projet. Il me fait apprendre des exercices qui n'ont aucun rapport avec le catalyseur et on perd un peu plus de temps tout les vendredis.

- C'est normal. Tu ne peux pas faire de recherches tant que tu n'as pas un minimum de connaissances en artéfact. Toi même tu as dit que tu n'avais rien compris à son expérience sur le coussin. Crois moi, Lucka a beau être presque aussi jeune que nous, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait et où il va.

- Je sais bien. » soupira Ginny.

Un silence abattu s'installa. Les nuits blanches minent toujours le moral.

« - D'où il les sort ses livres ? » demanda finalement Hermione.

« - Qui, Lucka ?... Je ne sais pas. Il les a avec lui le vendredi midi et les remporte le soir. » répondit Ginny en s'efforçant de garder une voix claire malgré sa bouche empâtée.

La conversation s'épuisait, et le sommeil retombait d'un coup sur la jeune fille.

« - Je me demande s'il les prend à la bibliothèque des novices, où s'il a accès à l'autre partie de l'île… » murmura Hermione pour elle même.

Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, Ginny replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Elle avait encore du mal à intégrer l'idée que la boîte n'était que la partie émergeante d'une organisation plus complexe, et le seul fait d'y penser insinuait une migraine derrière ses orbites. La fatigue se faisait ressentir, l'obsession d'Hermione pour ses bouquins la transcendait complètement. Elle se demanda brusquement si la jeune fille -en rat de bibliothèque qui se respecte- ne reportait pas son manque d'affection sur les livres. Hermione n'avait jamais eut de relation sérieuse avec un homme après tout.

Oui, Victor Krum n'avait été qu'une histoire de flirt, quand à Ron –pitoyable en amoureux transit- il semblait être, aux yeux de sa belle, le seul être asexué de cette planète. C'en était décourageant, se lamenta Ginny tout en pensant que les nuits blanches la rendaient vraiment excessive. Elle était encore en pleine cogitation sur le célibat d'Hermione quand une idée farfelue lui traversa l'esprit…

_Et si Hermione était lesbienne ?..._

Oui, et si le désert affectif de sa vie sentimentale n'était que le reflet d'une sorte d' indécision ? Ginny s'engagea à résoudre ce problème au plus tôt. Ah, toutes ces choses qu'elle se promettait toujours de faire l'épuisaient d'avance…

--¤--

Une porte claqua au loin, la tirant soudainement de sa léthargie somnolente. Intriguée, elle se leva sans bruits et abandonna Hermione dans la chambre. Des éclats de voix rieurs parvenaient de l'étage du dessous. Elle posa timidement un pied nu sur la première marche et le granit sembla glacé sous ses orteils, la poussant à dégringoler les marches quatre par quatre.

Un changement bizarre attira son attention : l'escalier semblait se transformer au fur et à mesure de la descente. Les murs se rapprochaient, la pierre prenait progressivement la teinte chaude du bois de pin, les marches s'escarpaient et craquaient amicalement sous la plante des pieds…

Tu rêves ma pauvre vieille, se dit Ginny.

Une lueur fauve lui parvenait de l'étage d'en dessous, et les éclats de rires se firent de plus en plus familiers et agréables. Elle survola finalement la dernière marche et déboucha sur la cuisine du Terrier, chaleureuse et peuplée de la tribu Weasley au grand complet qui s'activait joyeusement autour de la table.

Un rêve agréable, pensa Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Deux grandes silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe et sautillèrent vers elle, les cheveux flamboyants et la mine joyeuse.

« - Et bien, tu descends enfin. » plaisanta Fred et lui mettant une claque fraternelle dans le dos. « On va te rebaptiser marmotte si ça continue.

- Laisse la, elle a dû faire des rêves agités… C'est de son âge après tout. » se réjouit George en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

« - Pas aussi agités que les tiens en tout cas. » répliqua Ginny. « Je t'ai entendu bouger toute la nuit contre le mur. Angelina te manque à ce point là ?

- Angelina l'a plaqué pour aller avec Dubois. » s'écria joyeusement Fred en pinçant fourbement les joues déconfites de son frère. « Maintenant, il travaille en solitaire.

- Oh taisez-vous un peu tous les deux ! » les réprimanda une voix puissante tandis que la mère de famille s'avançait vers son unique fille. « Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ? » demanda-t-elle chaudement en l'attirant dans l'une de ces étreintes donc elle avait le secret.

Ginny se dégagea doucement et avança dans la pièce.

« - Tiens, assieds-toi. » lui dit son père avec un sourire de bienvenue.

Il posa la main sur son épaule et la guida vers l'unique chaise de la pièce. Dès qu'elle fut installée, on s'empressa de remplir son assiette.

« - Salut petite sœur. » murmura la voix chaude de Bill.

Elle leva la tête de son petit déjeuné et posa son regard sur le visage ravagé de son frère. Il avait attaché ses longs cheveux fauves. Une touche chaleureuse habitait de nouveau ses yeux qui avaient paru hantés depuis sa rencontre avec Fenrir.

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi. Heureuse que tu aies abandonné la mode hippie : ça ne t'allait vraiment pas les cheveux dans les yeux.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de coiffure… » il se rapprocha jusqu'à n'être entendu que par elle : « Tu ne pourrais pas dissuader maman de me les couper ? Elle a la fâcheuse tendance de se balader souvent avec une paire de ciseaux à la main en ce moment. »

Ginny éclata de rire et le lui promit avec bonne humeur. Bill, satisfait, se leva pour aller surveiller le lait sur le feu.

« - Salut, Ginny. » dit Percy. « Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, bien, merci.

- Alors, raconte-nous. Elle est bien ton école ?

- Ouaip. Les profs sont sympas, il y a une bonne ambiance. »

Elle se prépara à raconter la nuit qu'elle venait de passer à éteindre un feu de forêt imaginaire, ou bien l'état inquiétant d'Harry, mais elle se ravisa, refusant d'inquiéter sa famille sans raison aucune. Inutile de rajouter une pression de plus là où l'angoisse pesait déjà sur les épaules.

« - Oh, mais laisse la un peu tranquille Percy. » se plaignit Ron. « Elle n'a pas besoin que tu lui parles de cours pendant les vacances. »

Ginny réprima un sourire et reporta son attention sur le bacon qui garnissait son assiette. Sa famille était toujours aussi bruyante et explosive. Et la guerre n'y changerait rien. Elle était heureuse de se trouver ici, parmi eux tous, mais un vide angoissant semblait se cacher dans la pièce, suspendu entre cette réunion familiale joyeuse et le désordre terrifiant qui régnait à l'extérieur. Elle leva la tête de sa fourchette et dévisagea ses frères un par un.

Soudain, une peur terrible l'envahie. Elle se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise.

« - Maman. » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Où est Charlie ? »

Sa mère sembla surprise par l'urgence de sa question.

« - Il… Il est en Roumanie. Il n'a pas pu se libérer tu sais bien… » dit-elle avec une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

Son visage se leva pourtant instinctivement vers l'horloge familiale et ses traits se décomposèrent en une fraction de seconde.

L'aiguille élancée de Charlie était pointée vers l'inscription tracée de lettres rouges : _En danger de mort_.

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

Draco se réveilla dans un brouillard courbaturé. Le rêve d'une épaisse brume ténébreuse lui fondant dessus l'avait encore recroquevillé sur lui-même. Une méchante crampe au mollet l'avait tiré du sommeil, et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'en réjouir ou en pleurer. Il se redressa lentement par peur d'être victime de vertiges : une vilaine migraine martelait ses tempes. Une robe gisait sur le sol de pierre et il l'enfila précautionneusement. La pièce était plus vaste que son ancienne chambre, plus lumineuse aussi. Son unique fenêtre donnait sur la salle de réunion du Lord.

Il tourna lentement sur lui même. Cette chambre était très confortable, ses murs étaient recouverts de chaudes teintures, et un brasier chaleureux ronronnait dans le coin de la pièce. C'était un luxe rare dans le château, le Maître avait été très généreux. Le lit était entouré de lourd baldaquins sombres par derrière lesquels il entraperçut sa malle à vêtements. Il contourna le lit et l'ouvrit, vérifiant que rien ne manquait. Une imposante armoire bougonnait dans un coin, et il s'occupa à la remplir de ses affaires. Puis, il tira une chaise et contempla la cathédrale de lumière que sa chambre surplombait.

La fenêtre était très haute, et Draco aurait parié qu'elle n'était pas visible du bas de la salle de réunion. Il s'appuya sur le rebord, évitant de laisser son regard plonger vers le vide qu'il surplombait et rechercha d'autres ouvertures donnant sur l'immense salle. Mais il eut beau fouiller la lumière de toutes parts, les murs de pierre lui semblaient hermétiques quelque soit la direction que prenait son regard. Il haussa mentalement les épaules : d'autres fenêtres pouvaient très bien être dissimulées par des charmes d'invisibilité. D'ailleurs la sienne l'était sans aucun doute.

Son regard se perdit dans la cascade de lumière qui dégringolait comme au ralenti des vitraux éparpillés parmi la voûte. Les souvenirs de la veille refluaient lentement à sa conscience, mais ils paraissaient atténués, étouffés par un voile cotonneux. Il lui semblait que les choses qui avaient été dites ce jour là devenaient minuscules, sans guère d'importance, comme écrasées par la nuit de sommeil qui les séparait du présent.

Bien sur, Draco se souvenait du moindre détail de la soirée. Bien sur, il savait avoir été promulgué au rang d'apprenti du Lord. Evidemment cette idée le comblait d'aise… Mais ce n'était plus la joie éreintante et violente qui l'avait jadis possédé.

Non, la certitude de rester à jamais aux côtés du Lord, de pouvoir indéfiniment contempler le tournoiement droit et gracieux de son corps ; la passion qui entredéchirait ses pupilles ; de suivre éternellement le cour d'eau de sa voix fascinante, de ses airs lunatiques ; et par dessus tout, d'être assuré de pouvoir l'accompagner dans sa quête, de contempler son couronnement ; pour toutes ces raisons, Draco sentait son âme frémir d'impatience et son corps renâcler.

Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Il sentait qu'il y aurait un temps pour toutes ces joies, et que ce moment n'était pas encore arrivé. C'est pourquoi il restait près de cette fenêtre, l'esprit oisif et le corps malade, absent de toutes émotions à l'évocation de cette déclaration du Lord qui allait changer sa vie.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il sentit ses muscles protester contre l'engourdissement et il du se lever pour dégourdir ses épaules endolories. Il venait d'enfiler un pull lorsque son regard s'attarda sur l'une des tapisseries. C'était un vieux tissu vert dont les côtés étaient ornés d'une fresque aux motifs argentés. Les écussons ornant ses ourlets avait quelque chose de familier, et il reconnu l'emblème de la famille Malfoy. L'arbre généalogique devait remonter à la dixième ou onzième génération. Il se surprit à se rapprocher. La présence de cette tapisserie dans la chambre ne devait pas être due à un hasard : le Lord l'avait sans aucun doute délibérément placée ici.

Les couleurs étaient ternies, et certains noms étaient difficilement reconnaissables, mais l'arbre descendait jusqu'à des générations très récentes. Il reconnut quelques noms, d'autres lui évoquaient des souvenirs lointains, d'autres encore ne lui rappelaient rien. Certains pans de tissus semblaient calcinés, plongeant des branches entières de la famille dans l'oubli : on ne parlait pas des traîtres à leur sang chez les Malfoy. Son regard s'attarda un moment sur son propre nom, unique de sa génération, tracé en fines lettres italiques. Puis, ses yeux remontèrent la branche et furent aspirés par un trou béant. Le nom de Lucius Malfoy avait été si maltraité qu'on apercevait la pierre par derrière l'espace qu'il était censé occuper.

Draco détourna pudiquement les yeux, refusant à ses sentiments la remontée vers son esprit. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche. La salle de bain était -contrairement au reste du château- chaude et chaleureuse. La brûlure évanescente de l'eau, si elle détendit tout d'abord ses muscles courbaturés, le tira brusquement d'un état léthargique de sommeil dont il n'avait pas émergé depuis son réveil. Et quand il eut finit, il était plus que jamais conscient de l'hostilité du château, des hordes de carnivores qui parcouraient ses couloirs, et de la peur physique et maladive qui lui hachait l'abdomen.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, oppressé par un nuage de vapeur, et se retrouva devant son double, pâle, émacié et tremblant. On avait amené un miroir à pied pendant qu'il était sous la douche. Loin de l'apaiser comme il en avait naguère l'habitude, ce jumeau voûté et cireux -qui l'angoissait à singer le moindre de ses mouvements- referma un peu plus la tenaille de sa peur. Il se demanda si le Lord avait décidé de le narguer avec cette glace lisse et froide.

Tournant en rond dans sa chambre, et n'y tenant plus, il se dressa devant son double, le nez contre la vitre, tira sur les pommettes cernées et sur le sweater moite de l'autre, tenta d'essuyer son teint jaunâtre d'un revers de manche.

Rien à faire.

Il affronta le regard terne du miroir pendant un long moment et un rire sans joie le surprit à remonter de sa gorge pour éclater entre ses lèvres en une giclée cynique. Ah, il devait bien s'amuser celui qui l'observait là haut de son œil omniscient !... Il devait se réjouir du spectacle pitoyable qu'on lui offrait. Il devait se moquer, le Lord, il devait se frotter les mains. Il devait jubiler à l'idée de voir son jouet tourner en rond au fond de sa cellule jusqu'à affronter son propre reflet !...

« - Tu es déjà là ? Très bien, je n'aurais pas à t'attendre. »

Draco frémit, débarrassé de son amertume comme si une vague glacée l'avait soudainement submergé pour l'abandonner vide sur la grève. Il renversa lentement la tête en arrière, terrifié à l'idée de rencontrer des yeux la silhouette rachitique et inhumaine du Maître. Il sursauta :

« - Dimigus m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir. » raclait une voix sourde que Draco n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître : Snape.

Ses yeux s'affolèrent et il se retourna complètement. La chambre était vide.

« - Oui, je veux t'entretenir à propos de mon apprenti. » encore le sifflement dangereusement doucereux du Lord.

Le regard de Draco se posa sur la fenêtre. Il comprit soudainement que les voix provenaient de la salle de réunion.

Il se rapprocha du rebord et glissa un coup d'œil rapide en contrebas, n'osant s'éterniser par peur de rencontrer les pupilles brûlantes du Lord. Snape était planté devant l'estrade, son regard fixe levé vers la silhouette de son maître qui le dominait, dressé face à lui. Vus par dessus, les deux mages semblaient aussi minuscules et insignifiants que des têtes d'épingles égarées sur les dalles du château. Mais lorsque Draco abandonna ses sens physiques pour adopter des yeux magiques, il vit les auras des deux sorciers emplissant la cathédrale de leur puissance maléfique.

Le bourdonnement magique que renfermait la salle de réunion effraya tant Draco qu'il abandonna bien vite sa double vision et s'appuya chancelant contre le mur, cachant les deux hommes à son regard.

« - J'aurai besoin que tu prépares une réserve de potion personnelle pour Draco. » Le timbre rauque du Lord se glissa dans la chambre par la fenêtre. « J'en aurais rapidement besoin dans l'apprentissage de mon élève. Je veux qu'il se familiarise à toutes sortes de traitements : poisons, drogues, soins... Enfin, tous ce qui comporte ma réserve personnelle. Dis moi, a-t-il bien appris les rudiments de la préparation à Poudlard ? »

Snape dû répondre quelque chose qui ne parvint pas aux oreilles de Draco car il entendit ensuite le Lord approuver d'un grognement. La crainte mélangée d'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour le mage noir étourdissait son esprit et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser autour de tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui se jetaient sur les cloisons de son crâne. L'ambiguïté et la familiarité avec laquelle le maître s'adressait à Snape lui donnait l'envie de se fracasser les poings sur le mur tandis qu'une petite voix dans son esprit le pressait à fuir loin du château et de l'emprise maléfique de son seigneur.

La voix intimiste du Lord le tira du débat houleux de ses sentiments :

« - Ma réserve personnelle arrive elle aussi à épuisement et tu n'auras qu'à la renouveler en même temps. Je veillerai à ce qu'on te fournisse de la main d'œuvre. Draco pourra venir t'aider de temps en temps mais je ne pense pas qu'il en aura souvent le loisir. La préparation des potions n'est pas une priorité dans son apprentissage puisque tu seras à tout moment disponible pour lui fournir ce qu'il désirera. »

Le ton était badin, mais Draco savait à présent lire entre les lignes, et il reconnut une des très nombreuses mises en garde du Lord envers ses serviteurs. Cette idée le rassura tout en le rendant furieux contre lui-même d'avoir pu jalouser le maître des potions.

« - Oui, seigneur. » répondit calmement Snape.

« - Très bien. »

Il s'ensuivit un silence si long que Draco finit par risquer un coup d'œil en contrebas. Le Lord était assit sur son trône, les bras croisés et le regard pensif, le front plissé comme si son esprit était accablé par une idée précise. Snape n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu. Le jeune Malfoy se laissa retomber contre le mur et grinça des dents. La demi présence des deux sorciers le dérangeait, et il ne se voyait pas commencer une activité quelconque dans la chambre en les sachant dans la salle de réunion. Il attendit donc la fin de l'entretient.

« - Parle franchement » résonna finalement la voix jeune et grave du Lord. « que penses-tu de ma décision de le prendre comme apprenti ? »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut si long que Draco crut un moment que Snape n'allait pas répondre.

« - Je la juge un peu précipitée. » finit-il par dire.

« - Développe, développe…

- Je trouve votre choix quelque peu hâtif étant donné la jeunesse de l'héritier Malfoy. Il n'est l'un d'entre nous que depuis quelques mois après tout. De nombreuses personnes plus expérimentées qui ont déjà prouvé leur loyauté se sentent à présent lésées. Votre apprenti devra sans aucun doute subir la jalousie de nombre de vos serviteurs. Par ailleurs, je crains que la faiblesse de son esprit ne laisse vos secrets ouverts à tous vents, je vous conseille fortement de le former rapidement à l'oclumancie sous peine de servir les intentions mauvaises de certains de vos mangemorts.»

La sincérité avec laquelle Snape s'était exprimé frappa Draco. Il paraissait évident que le maître des potions était habitué à ce genre de discussions à battons rompus avec Voldemort, et le jeune homme comprit soudain que le mage noir prenait du plaisir dans ces entretiens d'égal à égal. Snape avait beau être d'une perfidie malsaine, il n'en restait pas moins un puit de science et de réflexion, et son esprit calmement analytique devait attirer le Lord. Draco se sentit soudainement misérablement jeune et naïf. Comment avait-il pu imaginé un seul instant que son maigre savoir intéressait le Lord ! Pensait-il que Voldemort le considérait comme un égal, et que son opinion juvénile pesait lourd dans ses décisions ? Non, tout cela n'était que des pathétiques fantasmes de gamin !...

Et pourtant, le Lord avait décidé de lier leurs deux destins. Malgré toute la désapprobation et la rancœur de ses mangemorts, Voldemort voulait l'éduquer afin de le hausser à son propre niveau de perfection, n'était-ce pas une preuve d'intérêt, sinon d'amour ?...

Draco sursauta soudain, heurtant le mur avec un bruit sourd. Il se plaqua contre la pierre, immobile et haletant, sentant son cœur s'affoler. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de retrouver une respiration régulière, et d'autres secondes encore pour comprendre ce qui l'avait ainsi bouleversé. Il semblait qu'il se soit immergé si profondément dans son esprit que le retour à la réalité lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide, le laissant tremblant et désemparé. Il dressa l'oreille, mais ne perçut que l'immense silence de la cathédrale par devant le bourdonnement lointain du château.

Se traînant difficilement vers le rebord de la fenêtre, il glissa un coup d'œil en contrebas. La salle de réunion était vide, et c'était sûrement le silence qui l'avait effrayé. Il se leva et fut aussitôt assaillit par une violente nausée qui le laissa avachi sur le lit, pataugeant dans les draps moites. Une immense fatigue engourdissait son corps, et il sentait que le sommeil qui rodait derrière ses paupières serait peuplé de cauchemars. Il s'efforça donc de rester éveillé.

Un profond malaise régnait dans cette pièce. La chambre était bien plus vaste et plus lumineuse que la précédente, plus chaude aussi ; mais l'air semblait lourd et menaçant. Il mit un certain temps avant de découvrir la source de cette oppression, et une série de frissons incontrôlés épuisèrent ses membres quand il la découvrit. La fenêtre était une ouverture béante sur l'arène aux lions ! La large fenêtre était un trou noir par lequel des prédateurs cauchemardesques pouvaient jaillir à tout moment…

En un élan d'effroi instinctif, Draco saisit sa baguette magique et entama une longue série de maléfices protecteurs, ne s'interrompant que lorsqu'un raclement doucereusement familier émergea du coin de la pièce :

« - Crois-tu réellement que ces sorts peuvent te protéger de lui, Draco ? »

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

Ginny sursauta brusquement et se réveilla avec cette sensation d'angoisse sourde qui colle à la peau suite à un cauchemar. Elle étendit ses jambes ankylosées d'avoir dormi dans une mauvaise position et se leva pour asperger son visage d'eau froide. Adèle dormait toujours, recroquevillée sur l'édredon bleu. Quant à Hermione, sa tête avait basculée sur le dossier du fauteuil. Elle sommeillait la bouche ouverte, un verre d'eau toujours crispé entre ses doigts élégants.

De la fenêtre filtraient quelques rayons d'un soleil rasant de fin de journée qui auréolait d'or les deux jeunes filles assoupies. Ginny s'éclipsa furtivement de la chambre, n'ayant aucune envie de se rendormir. Le calme lumineux du bâtiment l'apaisa et chassa le brouillard poisseux du cauchemar.

Elle déambula quelques temps, savourant la chaleur du soleil et les ombres ocres qu'il projetait dans les couloirs. La boîte était si paisible qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était inhabitée. Tout le monde devait encore dormir. Elle repensa aux paroles d'Hermione et parcourut les bâtiments à la recherche d'une ouverture vers l'autre partie de l'île.

L'école était organisée autour de la cour des pierres : tous les couloirs extérieurs, tous les escaliers, tous les patios secondaires convergeaient vers ses dalles usées. Un unique jardin ombragé semblait légèrement excentré, mais rien ne laissait croire qu'il dissimulait une ouverture secrète. Elle abandonna rapidement suite au manque de résultats.

Elle était en train de profiter du soleil dans la cour des pierres lorsqu'une succession de craquements pareils à ceux qu'on peut entendre lorsque quelqu'un transplane troubla sa tranquillité. Elle dressa immédiatement une oreille intriguée : il était impossible de se téléporter à l'intérieur de la boîte. Celle-ci semblait être soumise à un sortilège similaire à celui qui habitait Poudlard, et seuls les maîtres étaient capables de transplaner dans ses bâtiments.

Elle se leva et se dirigea curieusement vers la source du bruit. Il lui apparut rapidement que les craquements étaient trop faibles et trop nombreux pour être la manifestation de transplanages. Elle poursuivit pourtant sa recherche dans l'espoir de retrouver une autre âme qui vive. Son flair la mena rapidement dans le bâtiment des dortoirs et lui fit progressivement monter les étages. Elle atteignit finalement le dernier palier, immobile devant une porte précise par derrière laquelle chuintaient des clappements sourds.

Un vent de colère la balaya soudain quand elle reconnu la chambre. Elle sortit furieusement sa baguette magique, sonda la pièce à travers la porte. L'environnement recelait une intense activité magique, et Ginny sentit sa rage se décupler. Elle invoqua un stupéfix qu'elle retint au dernier moment, le gardant à la limite du réel et sentant son impatience d'être lâché.

Consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas retenir le sortilège très longtemps, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et bondit dans la chambre en relâchant le barrage qui retenaient le maléfice à l'intérieur de son esprit. Harry fut pétrifié dans une explosion rouge, tandis qu'il levait un regard surpris vers la porte. Ginny renforça rapidement son emprise sur le corps immobilisé, sachant qu'elle n'aurait que très peu de temps avant qu'il ne trouve lui-même le moyen de se libérer.

« - Tu es bien obligé de m'écouter, _Harry Potter_, maintenant que je t'ai sous la main alors ouvre bien grand tes oreilles si tu ne veux pas que je t'éviscère et que je cloue tes tripes sur la porte du réfectoire. » commença-t-elle d'une voix coléreuse. « J'en ai par dessus la tête de tes caprices de gamin ! Tu passes tes journées entières à te morfondre sur ton sort et à nous ignorer un peu plus dès qu'on veut te parler. » Elle vit les lèvres de sa victime frémir et redoubla le débit enragé de sa voix : « Tu es d'un égoïsme puéril et pitoyable. Tu risques ta vie avec tes petites expériences solitaires -et à la limite, j'en n'ai rien à faire, mais tu mets aussi la vie de toute la boîte en jeu !... Tu te comportes comme un irresponsable et horripilant gamin qui ne prête pas attention au mal qu'il produit autour de lui. Tu n'es plus un marmot, assume bordel !...

« - Traite-moi de tous les noms que tu veux… mais épargne moi _égoïste_ et _irresponsable_. » haleta Harry en se redressant péniblement.

Il semblait enfin décidé à sortir de son état d'indifférence, et loin de la calmer, cette réaction envenima un peu plus Ginny qui ne voyait aucune raison de se retenir après plusieurs mois de mépris.

« - Ah ouai ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton méchamment narquois. « Donne une seule bonne raison de t'accorder cette grâce…

- Et bien tout d'abord, c'est pour vous que j'ai fait tous ça. J'ai justement décidé de devenir _responsable_ et d'_assumer_ comme tu le dis si bien, pour vous tous…

- POUR NOUS !... » explosa Ginny tandis qu'Harry -malgré l'aura puissance de magie qui l'entourait- se recroquevillait dans le coin de sa chambre. « C'est POUR NOUS que tu as coupé tous tes liens d'amitié ?!... POUR NOUS que tu as arrêté de manger, que tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre pendant des heures, que tu ignores tout le monde et ne prête plus aucune attention à notre présence. POUR NOUS que tu nous envoies bouler dès qu'on cherche à reprendre contact !... TOUS CA POUR NOUS !... »

Elle s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle et Harry en profita pour prendre la parole et stopper le flot de reproches :

« - Tu crois que je vous ignore, mais c'est tout le contraire. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que nos conversations me manquent…

- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sortir de ta putain de chambre ! Que je vienne te traîner par le col ? »

L'attitude mi-figue mi-raisin d'Harry l'exaspérait de plus en plus, et elle se retint au dernier moment de le frapper.

« - J'aimerais venir, vraiment. J'aimerais être aussi insouciant que vous, mais j'ai fait un choix l'été dernier, et il faut que je m'y tienne. » dit le jeune homme d'un ton d'enfant pris en faute, sans paraître se rendre compte du combat intérieur que menait Ginny pour garder son calme.

« - Ah. » ironisa cette dernière en croisant les bras. « On y vient n'est-ce pas ? »

La rage qu'elle avait accumulée pendant ces derniers temps bouillonnait dans ses veines et elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'écouter les fausses justifications d'Harry.

« - Oui, j'ai fait un choix, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre !... Je ne sais pas si ça t'est déjà arrivé d'avoir des responsabilités, mais quand elles te tombent dessus tu es bien obligé de prendre des décisions. » s'enflamma le jeune homme, piqué au vif par le sarcasme.

- Très bien, très bien. Alors... Tu as fais un choix, c'est ça. Lequel ?

- Celui de renoncer à votre compagnie pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à la fin de cette putain de guerre. Je préfère prendre mes distances pour ne pas risquer de vous perdre. »

La stupéfaction laissa Ginny pantoise et indignée.

« - Alors tu voudrais nous abandonner maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. « Tu voudrais couper tous les contacts par peur de nous voir mourir, c'est ça ? Et tu voudrais qu'on te laisse faire !...

- Non ! » protesta Harry. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je veux juste que vous surviviez. Voldemort essaie de m'abattre par l'intermédiaire de mes proches, et je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il n'associe plus ma personne à qui que ce soit. L'idée qu'il vous assassine dans le seul but de me faire du mal est insupportable. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel dans un accès de colère :

« - Mais quel imbécile !... Voldemort nous a vu des dizaines de fois ensembles. Il sait parfaitement qui sont tes amis et tes ennemis. Et il ne s'embarrassera pas de doutes en faisant le ménage dans tes connaissances... » Harry fit la grimace. « Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que ton ermitage débile y changera quoi que ce soit !... NOUS sommes inscrits sur la liste noire de Voldemort. Et nous le serons d'autant plus lorsque nous aurons fini l'apprentissage et que nous rejoindrons l'Ordre du Phoenix. Tu es vraiment pitoyable à toujours penser que tout dépend de toi ! Sort un peu de ton aveuglement égocentrique et accepte notre libre arbitre !... »

Sa voix s'éteint et la laissa pantelante, dressée devant Harry dont les grands yeux verts fixaient résolument un point imaginaire dans son dos.

« - Ma confiance et mon intimité n'apportent que la mort. Je ne te citerai pas les deux exemples les plus récents. » murmura le jeune homme.

Ginny sentit soudain une immense lassitude l'envahir.

« - Ah… C'était dont ça. » ironisa-t-elle. « Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu le ressortirait, ton fameux complexe du martyr. Toutes les personnes que tu aimes aimantent les avadas kedavra, Dumbledore et Sirius en sont les preuves décédées, c'est ça ?... »

Harry hésita, puis approuva de la tête.

« - Mais pense à tous les amis que tu as arrachés de ses griffes !... Moi et mon père par exemple, sans parler des nombreuses fois où tu as empêché la résurgence de Voldemort. Le résultat est le même tu me diras : il a finalement réussit à rasseoir sa puissance, mais non !... Tu as permis à toute une génération de vivre quelques années de plus dans l'insouciance. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas rien. »

Harry semblait mal assuré à présent. Il persista pourtant, paraissant s'accrocher vainement à la résolution qui avait dû beaucoup lui coûter :

« - J'ai fait le choix de me consacrer entièrement à l'éradication de Voldemort avant de penser à moi. Tu vois j'ai décidé de devenir ce soldat mécanique qu'ils veulent tous voir en moi, non pas pour leur faire plaisir, mais parce que mon unique vie ne vaut pas grand chose comparée à celle des centaines de gens qui mourront si je ne détruis pas rapidement Voldemort. Je dois le faire, tu comprends ? Je dois le faire si je veux un jour être tranquille. »

Ginny sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et la colère resurgir dans son corps :

« - Dis-moi, tu l'as apprise par coeur cette réplique ?..." Et comme il ne semblait pas être décidé à lui répondre : "Tu peux très bien t'entraîner sans t'épuiser moralement et physiquement ! Ne prends pas encore une foi toutes les responsabilités sur toi et laisse nous te changer les idées. »

Elle avait la désagréable sensation de recycler encore le même disque rayé, mais Harry paraissait hermétique à ses suppliques.

« - Non, je suis seul, le seul à pouvoir le battre. _L'un ne peut vivre tans que l'autre survit._ Cette tâche macabre me revient. »

Ginny ne pus se contenir et la rage la submergea de nouveau :

« - Voldemort Voldemort VOLDEMORT !... Tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche ! A croire que c'est de lui dont tu es amoureux... Mais laisse moi détruire ton petit monde. Tu te crois essentiel ? L'univers ne pourrait pas tourner sans toi, hein ! Et ose me dire après ça que tu n'as pas la grosse tête... Pour qui te prends-tu, toi le centre du monde. Pourquoi _Harry Potter_ ne pourrait-il pas vivre comme les autres. Pourquoi toi, tu serais différent ? A t'entendre parler on jurerait que tu chies de l'or !...

« Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? Tu te crois brave, tu penses sacrifier ta vie et ainsi sauver l'humanité de la terrible menace de la magie noire. Mais tu n'es au fond qu'un lâche qui se pisse dessus à l'idée de connaître un bonheur sur lequel pèse l'incertitude de l'avenir… Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu donnerais tout pour rencontrer Voldemort à l'instant même et régler l'affaire, quelle que soit l'issue. Ca serait si facile de mourir maintenant n'est ce pas ? Et bien si c'est ce que tu penses, si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

Elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière elle.

--¤--

« - Attends ! »

Ginny dépassa le palier et s'engagea dans les escaliers, accélérant le rythme furieux de ses enjambées.

« - Attends, je regrette !... »

Elle sentit une main lui saisir le bras, et Harry vint se placer juste face à elle, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

« - Je regrette tout ce que je viens de dire, je le regrette.

- C'est vrai ? Très bien, je suis heureuse pour toi !... »

Elle le repoussa un peu brutalement et se détourna pour le dépasser, mais il la bloqua à nouveau.

« - Quoi, encore, Potter ! » s'écria-t-elle, au comble de l'exaspération. « Il me semble qu'on n'aie plus rien à se dire, alors laisse moi tranquille !

« - Non. » répliqua Harry et lui prenant les mains. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes, j'ai été vulgaire avec toi, je m'en veux. Tout ce que j'ai dit, c'était parce que j'étais terrifié. Mais je regrette toutes les choses que j'ai pu te jeter à la gueule tout à l'heure. Je ne les pensais pas… Enfin si, je les pensais, mais plus maintenant. Ce que j'ai pu être bête…

- Et égoïste, aussi. » ajouta Ginny.

Elle bourdonnait encore de colère, l'attitude lunatique de Harry ne lui inspirait que de la méfiance.

« - Oui, égoïste, et lâche, et exécrable, et égocentrique, et tout ce que tu veux… J'étais tellement tourné vers la prophétie que je ne suis pas arrivé à voir l'essentiel. Ce n'est pas en me renfermant sur moi même que je deviendrai fort, ce n'est pas en pensant constamment à l'avenir que je pourrai profiter de la vie. A quoi bon se ronger les sangs pour un duel qui n'est pas encore là ?... »

Ginny se laissait progressivement convaincre, son agacement diminuait.

« - Et que fais-tu du méchant mage noir ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même.

« - Que Voldemort aille se faire foutre !...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. » répondit Harry.

Elle éclata de rire et il l'embrassa.

Ginny se figea, surprise. Elle du se raidir car il s'écarta rapidement de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, il se tenait toujours devant elle, apparemment mal à l'aise. Elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard incertain du jeune homme, et, du moment qu'elle s'immergea dans cette couleur émeraude, elle sentit toute sa rancœur fondre comme chocogrenouille au soleil. Un sourire éclatant vint illuminer son visage tandis qu'elle enlaçait ses deux mains autour du cou d'Harry et que leurs lèvres se fondaient l'une dans l'autre.

--¤--

Ginny ne savait comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre, et à vrai dire, elle ne s'en souciait guère.

Harry pressait son corps contre le sien, ses doigts posés sur la chute de son dos, glissant fiévreusement sous son T-shirt et dévorant passionnément le creux de son épaule. Elle sentait leurs deux cœurs palpiter en cadence tandis que ses mains –à elle- empoignaient fermement ses fesses –à lui.

Ah l'étreinte d'un homme !

Elle glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure ébouriffée d'Harry alors que la bouche humide de ce dernier descendait à la limite de son soutien gorge, enflammant ses sens.

« - Attends. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'écarta pour retirer son T-shirt, et éclata de rire en rencontrant le regard de merlan fris de son partenaire qui l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

Glissant ses mains le long du dos d'Harry, Ginny réussit à lui arracher un premier gémissement étouffé, et le jeune homme pressa un peu plus leurs deux corps brûlants. Il lui semblait qu'un torrent de larve s'écoulait dans ses veines tandis que la jeune fille coulait ses doigts le long de la ligne frémissante de son nombril, chatouillait ses côtes, empoignait ses épaules.

Heureux et désirable, Ginny sentit soudain qu'il la soulevait de terre, et elle s'agrippa à sa nuque, laissant son souffle s'égarer sur sa gorge chaude. En un rien de temps, il la déposa sur le lit, se faufilant sur ses hanches et dévorant ses seins nus de baisers ardents qui sonnaient le gong des retrouvailles.

En un rien de temps, pantalons et sous-vêtements furent jetés dans un coin de la pièce, et Ginny, chevauchant fièrement son partenaire, laissa son souffle brûlant courir le long de son ventre plat, ses doigts agiles chatouillant ses côtes. Harry sentit une langue mutine dessiner le contour de ses abdo, venir aspirer un téton et, laissant une trace humide de son passage, entreprendre une lente descente.

Ginny s'arrêta quelques secondes devant l'objet dressé de sa convoitise, se délectant de ce corps palpitant étendu à sa merci. Elle pointa une langue espiègle et entendit un grognement étouffé lui répondre, mais à l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à approfondir la conversation, Harry se redressa et la repoussa.

« - Attends… » murmura-t-il. « Je veux plus. »

Ginny se figea. Ils n'avaient jamais encore fait l'amour, non que Ginny ne se sente pas prête –elle n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps, mais lui préférait ne pas brusquer les choses.

« - Tu es sur ? » demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

Harry hocha la tête et la renversa sur le lit, remontant les cuisses de la jeune fille pour les nouer autour de ses hanches.

« - Après tout, c'est l'amour qui m'aidera à tuer Voldemort… » blagua-t-il.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, et doucement, la pénétra.

--¤--

L'expérience n'était pas nouvelle pour Ginny, mais Harry sentait un désir ardent ronfler dans son corps tandis que les cuisses de la jeune fille attiraient ses hanches au plus profond d'elle-même.

Puis, lentement, découvrant pouce par pouce le royaume de la luxure, il ondula du bassin, attisant le désir, renforçant cette décharge électrique qui parcourait leurs deux corps unis.

Se retenant à l'édredon, sentant Ginny s'agripper à ses épaules, il laissa ses hanches déverser un plaisir étourdissant dans ses veines, entrant et sortant de la moiteur brûlante qui lui procurait autant de joie, son va-et-vient de plus en plus frénétique. Sa vision trouble, le corps ravagé par le désir, il découpa le temps de ses coups de butoir passionnés.

Soudain, il renversa la tête en arrière tandis qu'une rafale de plaisir le parcourait de haut en bas et qu'un gémissement rauque s'échappait de sa gorge palpitante tandis qu'il sentait sa délivrance jaillit en un long jet de semence.

La vague passée, il rouvrit les paupières sur l'un de ces sourires étincelants qui illuminaient parfois le visage de Ginny. Il lui embrassa la gorge et se dégagea, l'enlaçant, le visage perdu dans sa chevelure fauve.

« - Je suis heureux que tu sois venue. » dit-il.

Puis, apaisé comme jamais, flottant dans le parfum de sa belle, il s'endormit.

Ginny entendit la respiration d'Harry devenir régulière. Elle soupira de bien être et se blottit un peu plus contre son torse musclé. Il lui semblait revenir à la vie normale et heureuse qu'elle avait connue avant la mort de Dumbledore. La chaleur qui réchauffait son corps avait une curieuse familiarité et elle s'étonnait de s'habituer si vite au retour dans sa vie d'une relation de couple sérieuse.

Ce soir, Harry lui avait fait l'amour.

Evidement -comme toute première foi- la performance n'avait pas été glorieuse, mais il y a un début à tout.

Evidement le _rapide_ passage d'Harry n'avait fait qu'attiser un peu plus son désir et l'avait laissée frustrée sur son édredon jaune, mais elle avait d'autres moyens de se satisfaire.

Frustrée certes, mais heureuse, béate, complète… Ginny se sentait d'humeur hilare et joyeuse, capable de se réjouir du pire des malheurs. Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, l'esprit apaisé.

Harry finirait bien par s'améliorer…

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

Draco sursauta et tourna un visage grimaçant vers la silhouette noire de Snape émergeant tout juste de la pénombre. Une brusque décharge d'adrénaline saisit son corps qui bondit hors du lit. L'héritier Malfoy tenta de se recomposer un visage neutre malgré les rictus incontrôlables qui déformaient ses lèvres. La nuit était tombée et une luminescence dérangeante s'engouffrait par les vitraux de la cathédrale, rongeant l'éclat chaleureux de la cheminée, projetant une pâleur cadavérique sur le visage du mangemort. Un frisson de peur s'agrippa au torse de Draco qui cherchait vainement à rejeter les souvenirs de sa dernière entrevue avec Bellatrix hors de son esprit.

« - Que me voulez-vous ?... Qu'y a-t-il ? » supplia-t-il sans le vouloir.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Snape :

« - C'est à toi-même que tu devrais poser cette question. Comment vas-tu Draco ?... »

Le jeune homme trébucha sur sa valise en cherchant à s'éloigner de la silhouette menaçante.

« - Très… bien. Du moins avant que vous ne pénétriez dans ma chambre. » balbutia-t-il.

« - En es-tu sur ?... » insista le mangemort. « Ne te sens-tu pas un peu patraque, les côtes dans le cœur et le cœur au bord des lèvres ? » Il se rapprocha sournoisement. « N'as-tu pas l'impression qu'une main géante et gantée se déploie au dessus de toi, rétrécissant chaque jour un peu plus ton espace vital, et te masquant la belle couleur du ciel ? »

Draco recula, les jambes flagellant comme si on les avait frappées d'un maléfice jambes-en-coton. Il frémit tandis que Snape avançait, déployant sa large carrure noire.

« - N'as-tu pas la désagréable sensation que ta langue s'enlise contre ton palais et que ton cœur cherche à s'arracher de ta poitrine à force de battre si fort ? »

Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?... Draco plissa les yeux et eut la soudaine certitude que ses nausées –les vertiges rodant sur sa peau depuis son réveil- étaient dues au sadisme subtil du mangemort qui le toisait à présent d'un air goguenard.

Il avala difficilement et déclara d'une voix rauque trahissant son malaise :

« - Arrêtez ça tout de suite. »

Sa bouche était sèche et granuleuse comme si on l'avait emplie de sable.

« - Arrêter quoi, Draco ?... Tu me crois responsable de tous tes malheurs on dirait. Penses-tu que je perdrais mon temps à te martyriser ? Juges-tu réellement que je n'aie pas d'autres choses plus pressantes à accomplir ? »

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie, ses pupilles brillant dans l'obscurité lunaire tels deux scarabées noirs et luisants. Draco retint un hoquet de peur.

« - Non, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour faire toi même de ta vie un enfer. De qui cherchais-tu à te défendre en lançant ces sorts de protection ?... De moi, quelle ironie. De nous tous, mangemorts avides de sang et de vengeance ? » Il eut une grimace moqueuse. « Penses-tu que tous ces hommes engagés au service du seigneur noir sont naturellement ces tueurs froids, des vengeurs sanguinaires qui hantent tes nuits ?... La plupart ont une famille, des enfants. Lucius n'était pas un si mauvais père. »

Draco se sentit incapable de répliquer. Le regard tétanisé sur la main de Snape, dissimulée sous sa cape, il crispa ses doigts autour du manche de sa baguette jusqu'à ce que les jointures lui fassent mal.

« - Le Lord aime le jeu et la manipulation. Tu crois détenir les rênes de ta vie mais il se dissimule dans ton ombre pour tracer ton chemin par avance. Il dresse les hommes les uns contre les autres et se divertit à les voir s'entredéchirer. Il n'accorde sa grâce que pour mieux tromper, chacun de ses sourires écarte ton attention de ses véritables agissements. »

Snape s'immobilisa, cessant de fouiller à l'intérieur de sa cape. Il chercha le regard de Draco, et un voile noir sembla tomber devant son visage soudainement inexpressif et froid.

« - Tu ne me demandes pas ce que je te veux, Draco ? »

Le jeune homme, terrifié par la peur, vit la main du mangemort se refermer sur ce qu'elle cherchait, et il eut la certitude que c'était une baguette magique. Il se redressa dans un élan instinctif, la haine brillant dans son regard :

« - Crucio ! » hurla-t-il.

Et sans même prendre le temps d'abaisser sa baguette, il contourna la forme baignée d'une lueur électrique, jaillit dans un couloir froid, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Là, une seconde d'hésitation le happa : il ne connaissait pas du tout cette partie du château. Le corridor était sombre et glacé, seulement éclairé tout les cinq mètres par des torches aux flammes vertes. Il ne possédait aucune fenêtre. Draco fouilla la pénombre, cherchant sur le sol des traces de passage récent, mais le couloir semblait ne pas avoir été souvent utilisé ces derniers mois.

Derrière lui, la poignée de la porte s'abaissa, et il entendit un « Alohomora » furieux. L'angoisse l'étouffa à nouveau. Il s'élança sur sa gauche sans se retourner, avec l'impression qu'une main de fer enserrait ses tripes. Le passage amorça rapidement un virage vers la droite, et il dévala une volée de marche tandis qu'une voix rocailleuse le poursuivait dans les corridors :

« - Si tu cherches ton Lord, il est en train de présider le rapport hebdomadaire des mangemorts de basse catégorie. Tu le trouveras dans la salle de réception. »

Draco dépassa une arche lugubre et descendit un escalier en colimaçon étroit et abîmé. Il ne lui semblait pas entendre de bruits de poursuite mais sa peur le poussait à continuer, à s'éloigner le plus possible de la menace railleuse. Un bourdonnement s'amplifiait dans ses oreilles et il avait l'impression oppressante de sentir une respiration fétide sur sa nuque. Il poursuivit sa course jusqu'à parvenir à des espaces plus fréquentés. Puis, sans prendre garde aux regards surpris et avides qui suivait sa progression, il se redressa et ralentit son allure, endossant de nouveau le personnage Malfoy envié et craint par la plupart des mangemorts de faible extraction.

Il n'était jamais allé à la salle de réception du Lord, mais il en connaissait le chemin comme s'il s'y rendait tous les matins. C'était la pièce la plus importante du château, celle vers laquelle toutes les autres conduisaient, et il n'eut aucune difficulté à se retrouver dans le hall d'accueil. Les portes massives étaient grandes ouvertes sur l'immense salle, il entra sans rencontrer de gardes. Une centaine de personnes se tenaient debout, le regard tourné vers le fond de l'assemblée. Quelques silhouettes masquées se retournèrent à son passage et il invoqua rapidement une capuche dissimulant son visage.

Un immense lustre pendait au bout d'une longue chaîne, projetant des puits d'ombres dans les recoins les plus éloignés de la pièce. Il baignait dans cette pièce une sourde odeur de puissance et de peur si entremêlées qu'on les sentaient profondément liées. Draco longea le mur, marchant dans la pénombre tandis qu'il avait l'impression que des dizaines de paires d'yeux luisantes suivaient sa progression. Par dessus les têtes levées, il pouvait apercevoir le haut dossier d'un trône massif taillé d'argent et serti d'émeraudes flamboyantes.

Soudain, un cri strident taillada le silence et s'éleva vers la voûte !

Le premier réflexe de Draco fut de se boucher les oreilles, mais il se retint comme aucun des mangemorts présents ne l'imitaient. Le hurlement devenait de plus en plus désespéré, torturé, éraillé ; comme si, de l'humain, le cri passait à l'animalité brute. Stoppez ça, pria-t-il en son fort intérieur tandis que l'image de son père tordu de souffrances remontait de son inconscient. Et plus les secondes s'allongeaient, interminables, moins Draco se sentait capable de supporter ce mugissement de douleur...

Il dépassa en courant le dernier rang de mangemorts à l'instant même où le hurlement cessait. Et la scène d'épouvante qui s'offrit à son regard le laissa abasourdit et patibulaire, l'horreur le pétrifiant hors du temps durant quelques secondes. Puis, comme le Lord ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué du haut de son trône d'émeraudes, il fit volte face et tituba vers la sortie, se soutenant au mur, ne pouvant effacer de ses yeux l'expression d'intérêt blasé qu'il avait lue sur le visage de Voldemort…

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

Draco se retrouva, sans qu'il ne sache comment, recroquevillé contre la statue d'une vieille sorcière borgne, ses poings crispés sur sa robe pour endiguer le tremblement qui les parcourait, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues sans pourtant soulager son cœur. Le visage ennuyé du Lord semblait incrusté dans ses prunelles, et le cri déchirant résonnait encore et encore dans ses oreilles, se débattant furieusement contre ses tympans…

Hypnotisé dans sa douleur, il ne vit pas même la grande silhouette de Snape venir se dresser face à lui.

« - Quel est ta volonté, Draco ? » demanda ce dernier, annonçant neutralement sa présence.

Le jeune homme ouvrit des paupières embuées et se recroquevilla en peut plus contre son mur.

« - Vous aviez… raison… » sanglota-t-il. « Il… il n'est pas comme… je le pensais. Il… C'est… »

Son corps fut balayé par une vague de tremblements incontrôlables, le laissant transit et grelottant contre le granit glacé. Puis, comme Snape ne répondait pas, se contentant de contempler sa faiblesse avec une expression indéchiffrable, il rassembla ses forces, essuyant ses joues d'un revers de manche :

« - Je veux partir… Je veux… loin d'ici. S'il vous plait… emmenez moi loin d'ici. »

Snape fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, et Draco le vit -à travers le rideau trouble de ses larmes- incliner la tête sur le côté. Un temps infini sembla s'écouler, et le mangemort s'abaissa finalement, saisissant le jeune homme par les épaules.

« - Viens. » dit-il simplement.

Il transplana.

* * *

**J'aime bien ce chapitre car l'histoire avance et que je commence à arriver à la situation que je prévoyais au départ.**

**merci de m'avoir lue, une petite review fait toujours plaisir.**

**Clairou**


End file.
